Endless Possibilities: Reboot
by JC of the Corn
Summary: A reboot of endless possibilites for Jaune Arc: After their memories are wiped of all previous realities, Team RWBY and NPR once again find themselves watching different realities revolvign around Jaune. I do not own RWBY Nor any Franchises referenced or parodied. How many references can you catch? Its Back!
1. Reaction: Jaune AMERICA

**Well here we go, My laptop is finally repaired, and I can start on this. Anyways, Once again, I don't own RWBY.**

 **THE FIRST CHAPTER IS A REACTION TO MY FIC JAUNE AMERICA.**

* * *

"What just happened?" Ruby said as she suddenly felt like her memory had been wiped.

"I don't know, everything seems fuzzy." Weiss said as her head hurt.

"I think we just got rebooted." Nora said as everyone looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked her teammate.

"You know, a reboot! Like maybe the author got a lot of crap because of some jerks who reported his story for no reason other than they didn't like it, and therefore created a lot of controversy until he finally made a decision to reboot it so that people would stop annoying him about how his story broke the so called rules. Or maybe some didn't think the reactions were realistic enough, which is kind of weird when you think about it, considering that this is supposed to be a comedy fic, and come on, our reactions in RWBY chibi weren't that realistic, I mean come on, Ren wouldn't set up a trap to catch me stealing pancakes, whats wrong with overexaggerating things every now and then?" Nora was rambling on and on.

"Uh...Ren is she okay?" Blake asked.

"She'll be fine, she probably just dreamt it all up." Ren said.

"Either way, he must have cared about his readers enough to at least due a reboot rather than leave the story dead, so at least we got that going for us which is nice!" Nora said with a grin.

"Okay, ignoring Nora, how much does everyone remember?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we were brought here by that spirit who told us about these endless realities..." Ruby started.

"And then nothing." She said as she couldn't remember anything.

"What do you mean nothing?" Yang asked.

"Exactly that, nothing, did we watch anything yet?" Ruby asked.

"Oh trust me Ruby! You don't want to know!" Nora was the only one who remembered, and frankly The Arc Wedding chapter was a dick move.

"So what do you think we'll be watching?" Ren asked.

"Meh, probably some realities based on various fanfics, I don't know." She said as once again, nobody knew what she was talking about.

"Shh, its starting!" Nora said as she took some popcorn and sat down to watch the tv.

 **JAUNE**

 **"Dang it..." Jaune was running out of aura, and he still hadn't won his match against Cardin.**

 **"Geez P-Money, Jaune is still having a hard time against Cardin, its almost like he's Jaune's Kryptonite." Nora said as Pyrrha gave her a confused look.**

 **"What the hell is kryptonite?" She asked her friend.**

 **"Oh wait, thats right, we're a web series, never mind!" Nora said to herself as she had a day dream about running around with Ren and a guy in red and black suit who was crazy and broke the fourth wall.**

"Wow, even in this I break the fourth wall." Nora said as everyone once again looked at her funny.

"Nora, There is no fourth wall, we exist in the real world, we're not a tv show." Weiss said wondering what was with Nora.

"But I just said we're a web series..." Nora said trailing off.

"What is kryptonite?" Yang asked.

"A little green rock?" Ruby suggested.

"Why would a little green rock be someone's weakness?" Weiss said scowling.

"It might be..." Ruby said shyly.

 **"Still doesn't change the fact that he's losing." Weiss said as she felt slight disgust.**

 **How could someone trained by Pyrrha Nikos be this bad in a fight? She knew Jaune was training with Pyrrha, after all, she had secretly been watching them train on the roof at night, hoping that Pyrrha would let her join. Not that she had a crazy fan girl obsession with the mistralian champion or anything. She just wanted to know what it was like to train with the Champ. The fact that she keeps a picture of Pyrrha on the Pumpkins's pete box under her pillow had absolutely nothing to do with obsession of any kind.**

"Okay, Weiss that's just creepy..." Yang said as she suddenly felt scared of her teammate.

"I do not do that!" Weiss said in her defense.

"Are you sure? You were adamant about being teammates with me..." Pyrrha suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Come on! If I was a crazy fan girl wouldn't I be _swooning_ over you every chance I had?" Weiss said as everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Probably, but doesn't change the fact that this version of you is a creep." Blake said as Weiss glared at you.

"Hey! I have read some of your books! People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!" Weiss spat as Blake shrunk back and glared at her.

 **"Come on, maybe something cool will happen." Ruby said as Weiss scoffed.**

 **"I doubt it, he's about finished." Weiss said as Jaune was out of breath.**

 ** _"Come on! I can't lose to Cardin again, Pyrrha has trained me so hard, even at her own expense, I can't afford to be weak now...there must be something I can do!"_ Jaune thought to himself as Cardin was preparing his mace for the final blow.**

 **"Looks like you lose again Jauney Boy." Cardin said with that cocky smirk.**

 **"Maybe I'll take your sword as a souvenir." He said as he swung his mace back.**

 **"You can take my sword, when you pry it from my COLD DEAD HANDS!" He yelled as Cardin scoffed.**

"Okay, that was random...why would he say 'From my cold dead hands?'" Weiss asked not understanding the reference.

"Why are we watching this? This doesn't seem so different from our own world...except for Weiss being a stalker." Ren pointed out.

"Can we just drop that!" Weiss honestly didn't like her counterpart.

"Nope, we're going to be making jokes about this for days." Yang smirked.

 **"That can be arranged." He said as he swung at Jaune.**

 ** _"Crap! This can't be it! What do I do...what do I...hey whats that?"_ He thought as he saw something perched on the window.**

 **"Its...Its beautiful." Jaune said as he took notice.**

 **There was an eagle, but not just an eagle, an eagle with a white head, with piercing eyes that told you that if you messed with it, it would FUCK YOU UP! Jaune could feel the power radiating off of it. Its majestic caws reaching his ears, and they sounded like sweet honey to him. Almost as if everything was right in the world. And suddenly Jaune felt a connection to the Eagle. A craving to get to know the eagle. Suddenly, the Eagle's eyes widened and it gave off another caw as it flew towards him at break neck speeds.**

"What a pretty bird!" Ruby said as it looked beautiful, but also dangerous.

"Whats so important about an overgrown chicken?" Weiss asked.

"Looks...delicious." Blake said her cat instincts coming out for a bit.

"Well, maybe it's magical?" Nora suggested.

"Nora, don't be ridiculous, theres no such thing as 'Magical animals.'" Pyrrha said as Nora just raised an eyebrow.

"We live in a world where we harness Aura to fight souless monsters...and you're saying magical animals can't exist?" She said while tilting her head like a puppy.

"Okay...fair enough." Pyrrha resigned herself to that. Who knows, maybe there were magical animals.

 **"You're dead now Jauney boy!" Cardin yelled as the mace was about to connect with his head.**

 **Only for the eagle to fly into Jaune, and a large flash of light to suddenly engulf the entire arena. Cardin was blown back and blinded by the sheerforce.**

 **"What the hell is that noise?!" Professor Goodwitch yelled as she was covering her eyes, the light being too glorious and powerful for even her experienced eyes to comprehend.**

 ** _"O Say can you see..."_ They heard a wonderful song start to be played as the light started to die down.**

 ** _"By the dawn's early light..."_ The song brought warmth to everyone's hearts, as the tune invoked in them a feeling of freedom.**

"What...the...hell?" Weiss said as this universe didn't make any sense.

"Where is that music coming from?" Yang asked as it was so random.

"I like it!" Ruby said as it made her feeling warm and fuzzy.

"Is no one going to talk about the fact that the eagle just exploded?" Blake said as she felt like she was taking crazy pills.

 **The light died down to reveal Jaune...Only he wasn't Jaune.**

 **Jaune's once scraggly hair was not cut down to a buzz cut, his armor had been replaced by a tank top with the picture of an elderly man on it wearing a life preserver while riding a shark through the air while firing two revolvers into the air like a bad ass. (1) His jeans had been replaced by tiger stripe camouflage that looked like it was meant to blend it to heavy woodland areas. His sneakers had been replaced by black jungle boots. If that wasn't enough, he also had a bandana wrapped around his head that had a pattern of stars and stripes. But what really caught everyone's attention was what was in his hands.**

 **In one hand he held a BIG ASS MACHINE GUN, it looked to be attached to a belt of bullets which were going to do a lot more than hurt his opponent, it would straight up tear him a new asshole (2).In his other hand, he held what appeared to be a regular revolver, but what they didn't know was that this was a 44 magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world. In other words, in a few seconds, Cardin would have to ask himself a very simple question.**

 **"Do you feel lucky?" Jaune asked as Cardin looked confued.**

 **"Uh what?" He asked as Jaune's eyes lit up with the power of freedom.**

 **"Well...DO YA PUNK?!" He yelled as he suddenly opened fire at Cardin.**

 **"Oh shit!" He yelled as he ran away screaming like a little girl.**

 **"YAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Jaune yelled out as he was firing every single bullet he had out of his big ass machine gun.**

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Weiss said as this reality didn't make any sense.

"Apparently the eagle exploded and turned Jaune into a muscular bad ass..." Yang said as she was confused.

"Whats with the bandana?" Blake asked referring to the American Flag bandana.

"LOOK AT THAT GUN!" Ruby was drolling at the giant machine gun.

"Why does his shirt have an old guy riding a shark firing two guns in the air?" Ren asked as this was confusing.

"I...I don't know how I feel about this." Pyrrha honestly liked Jaune the way he was, but she wouldn't say that he wasn't also attractive here.

"Woah, when did we get here?" Ozpin said as both him and Goodwitch suddenly appeared.

"Oh, probably because JC forgot to write you in until now." Nora said as a matter of fact.

 **Meanwhile, everyone else was wondering what the hell was going on? First Jaune was losing. Now he was toying with cardin as he unloaded load after load into his ass. Pyrrha was at a loss for words, all she knew was that she was gripping the railing so tight, that she was starting to bend it. She didn't know why, but she had a sudden urge to run down there and mount Jaune and ride him until he died. Ren for some reason felt a sudden urge to punch a filthy commie bastard in the face. And he didn't even know what a commie was. Nora was completely unaffected as she knew this was going to happen.**

 **"FUCK YEAH MERICA!" Jaune yelled out as he fired his 44 at Cardin.**

"What the fudge is Merica?" Ruby was censoring her language.

"I don't think thats the right name.." Goodwitch said as the name sounded incomplete.

"WHY Is the other me acting like she is hopped up on aphrodiasiacs?" Pyrrha said as she saw the look in her doubles eyes.

She was hungry for the D'Arc. And by that, she meant the Arc Dick.

 **"PROFESSOR! I QUIT!" Cardin yelled out as Goodwitch tried to call the match.**

 **"SHUT YOUR COMMIE MOUTH!" Jaune yelled as Goodwitch was stunned into silence.**

 ** _"What the hell is going on? Why is Jaune suddenly so brave, so amazing, and so hot...wait! did I really just think that! Oh god what is happening to me!"_ Goodwitch thought as Jaune flashed her a grin.**

 **Only for the power of Freedom to completely overwhelm her and she ended up fainting. NOW THAT, was something nobody saw happen.**

"THAT...WOULD...NEVER...HAPPEN." Goodwitch said slowly and firmly.

She would never faint because a student was handsome, that was just ridiculous.

"What I want to know, is why is this 'Power of freedom' so powerful?" Ozpin said as he was baffled for once in his life.

 **"PLEASE STOP! I SURRENDER!" Cardin yelled out as Jaune closed in on him.**

 **"THIS AIN'T FRANCE!" Jaune yelled as Cardin's aura was running low.**

 **Cardin resigned himself to his fate, he had already taken quite a pounding from Jaune's giant gun, and while his armor was enough protection to prevent him from taking any permanent damage, he was certain that he wasn't going to be able to walk properly in the morning, that is if he didn't die today. So he just started crying to himself as he couldn't believe this was how he was going to die.**

 **But then...Jaune froze. He gained a look of horror on his face. And he looked up to the sky with a sense of right and wrong fueling his desires.**

"What is France?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, sounds fancy." Yang said as she didn't recognize the name.

"And why do they surrender so much?" Ruby asked as she didn't understand the joke.

"I am sure that this France does not nearly surrender as much as Mr. Arc says..." Ozpin said, even though he had doubts.

"Why is he suddenly looking like someone kicked his puppy?" Blake asked.

 **"I must go! My fellow Americans need me!" He yelled as Pyrrha tried to speak to him.**

 **"But Jaune! Who are the Americ-" Suddenly Jaune sprouted Eagle wings and took off into the skies.**

 **"HOLY SHIT! WHERE CAN I LEARN TO DO THAT?!" Everyone turned to look towards who made the noise.**

 **Only to see that shockingly, Professor Ozpin had come out to see the latest matches, and they saw him admiring Jaune from a distance.**

 **"What? Eagle wings are awesome!" He said as he took a sip of coffee, only for everyone to facepalm.**

 **Suddenly Jaune was back again, and he had two people with him, but they had bags over their heads, so nobody could see who they were.**

 **"I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO CONFESS TO YOUR CRIMES!" He yelled out as he pulled off the bag of one of the people, now revealed to be a woman.**

"Okay, seriously, now he's talking about a group of people who don't exist? What kind of world is this?" Ozpin said as he was honestly stumped.

"Really? Thats what caught your attention, not the fact that the other you just fanboyed over Jaune having Eagle wings?" Goodwitch asked.

"AND WHY DOES HE HAVE EAGLE WINGS?!" Weiss could not figure it out, this story made no sense!

 **A very unattractive and scary looking woman that is, she looked like the kind of woman who would be a villian in a Harry Potter film. Her twisted smile made it look like she was going to kill you and eat your soul at a moment's notice.**

"Oh Oum, what the hell is that thing?" Yang said as she didn't like looking at it.

"I don't know, but it scares me..." Ruby said as she pointed Crescent Rose at the screen.

"Ren...she's scary." Nora said as she clung to Ren.

"Why do I feel the urge to slap this woman?" Goodwitch said as she gripped her riding crop.

"Why do I get the feeling that this woman is a bad person?" Blake asked.

"Oh come on, look at her! That face just screams evil villian!" Weiss said as she had watched a lot of movies.

And this lady looked like the evil rich aristocrat character who hated commoners.

 **"You can't do this to me! My husband was president! And I am a woman!" She yelled as everyone covered their ears at the shrill voice.**

 **"You have commited crimes against America and her people! What say you in your defense?!" He said as the woman attempted to speak.**

 **"Well I think..." She said as she was suddenly kicked out of the arena and launched into the sky.**

 **"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" A large muscular man who Yang actually purred at and tried to pounce on said as Jaune gave him a fist bump.**

 **"Thanks for the help Dwayne." He said as the man smiled.**

 **"No problem Jaune, Now I got to get back before Kevin throws a fit at being left alone again." Dwayne said as he suddenly opened a portal and walked through it.**

"OKAY SERIOUSLY?! Now some random muscle man comes out of nowhere?" Pyrrha said as this just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Well now we know the name of this country Jaune has the hots for is called America." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

"But who is this Dwayne?" Goodwitch asked.

"I don't know, but you got to admit, he is pretty hot." Yang said as she could see why her duplicate purred.

 **"And now for this asshole!" Jaune said as he pulled off the bag on the other person.**

 **Only to reveal an elderly man who seemed to have a very, VERY bad hairpiece. And for some odd reason, his skin was orange. Why the hell was he orange? Did he work for Willy Wonka in the chocolate factory or something?**

"Okay, this one doesn't seem as scary as the one woman, but what is up with that hair?" Yang asked.

"Why is he orange?" Ruby asked. She had never met anyone with orange skin.

"Probably due to spray on tan, seriously dude, don't go that route, Spray on tans suck." Nora said as she hated spray on tans.

"He doesn't seem like a very nice person either." Ruby said.

"Whoever he is, Jaune doesn't seem to like him." Goodwitch said as she didn't feel comfortable looking at this man.

 **"Okay buddy, listen, I'm really rich, I mean I'm really rich, I think I can solve this problem easily, you see the problem here is that, we don't have a wall, so lets build a wall, a wall will solve everything." He said as he was suddenly launched into the air again.**

 **But no one could figure out where it came from? What happened to the overgrown Oompa Loompa with bad hair?**

 **"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" They heard a voice say as they couldn't figure out where it came from, since they couldn't see the man who said it.**

 **"THE BALANCE HAS BEEN RESTORED!" Jaune yelled as he flew up to Pyrrha.**

"What happened to the orange guy?" Pyrrha asked as he just disappeared.

"And why did a voice say 'YOU CAN'T SEE ME'?" Blake asked as she was confused.

"Whatever God created this universe, he must have been drunk..." Ozpin said as this was just too ridiculous.

"I wonder why Jaune took the scary lady and the orange man out.." Blake said as she didn't understand this.

"Well, maybe they were just idiots." Nora said.

 **"Come with me..." He said in a sexy voice that nearly made Pyrrha melt.**

 **"Okay..." She said as she took his hand.**

 **They then lived out the rest of their lives in Texas, living a satisfying life of ranching, shooting, fishing, and barbecuing to their hearts intent. Why Texas? Because Texas is the best damn state in the union!**

"Okay seriously, if this spirit guy is going to make us watch different realities, shouldn't he show us ones that we can understand? I mean, what the heck is Texas? What union? None of this makes sense!" Weiss was pissed.

"At least it had a happy ending." Pyrrha said as she rather enjoyed the ending.

"True, but so much of it didn't make any sense..." Ozpin said as he was sure they would never understand the jokes.


	2. Reaction: SAW

**Okay, so my last chapter was a bit rushed, honestly, I just needed a first chapter out of the way, that way I would give people who loved the original something to hold them off until I started to get back in the groove.**

 **Anyways, reactions were mixed, ranging from 'Go kill yourself.' to 'Yay, you're back' Well, that was weird.**

 **Anyways next chapter.**

* * *

"I hope we see something normal this time." Ruby said as that last reality was just weird.

"I agree, the idea of me swooning at a student is just ridiculous." Goodwitch said as she didn't enjoy that scene in the last reality.

"So what do you think we'll see next?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, hopefully something that makes more sense." Pyrrha said as the last one didn't make a lot of sense to her, even if it did have a happy ending.

 **All they could see was an empty room, there was nothing but darkness. It wasn't until a light bulb flickered on that they realized there was a man in the room. He seemed to be of a bulky build, and his arms and chest were muscular and toned, probably from years of weight training. He had a nasty bruise on his head, almost as if someone knocked him out. But the most peculiar things were the devices on his arms. They were thick and heavy, and looked like they were stuck onto his body.**

"Hey that's Cardin!" Ruby recognized Jaune's bully in an instant.

"That's strange, what is he doing here?" Yang didn't understand what he had to do with anything.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Ozpin said as a dark room usually meant something bad was about to happen.

 **The man woke up as he looked at his surroundings, the last thing he remembered was walking home from the bar after a night of drinking with his friends, but then nothing. It was almost like someone had knocked him out. All he knew was that he was stuck in a dark room with some strange devices on his arm. As well as a killer hangover hammering in his skull.**

 **The man turned his attention over to a TV, where he saw a strange face on the TV.**

 **It was of a strange doll, its hair was blond, but its eyes were red, and its face was a pale color, making it look like something out of a macabe show.**

 **The scene quickly switched to a split screen, showing a man in a hood, the only thing you could see was his deep sapphire blue eyes.**

"Well, there is Jaune, but what is he doing?" Ruby didn't understand what was going on.

"Well, he looks menacing, so something tells me whatever is going to happen, it can't be good." Nora was looking into Jaune's eyes, and she didn't like what she saw.

"Jaune wouldn't do anything...crazy would he?" Pyrrha wanted to believe herself, but in all honesty, this whole situation was unsettling.

 **"Hello Cardin, I want to play a game." The doll said as the man spoke into the microphone.**

 **"You've lived your entire life using your strength and your physicality to get ahead in life, whether it was for a scholarship to go to college, or if it was torturing those weaker than you, those arms of yours are filled with great strength. And while you could have used it to make something great of yourself, you have squandered these gifts." The voice was deep and menacing.**

 **Multiple photos passed by on the TV screen, Cardin didn't know why, but they all looked familiar.**

 **"Do you recognize these people? These are students you bullied, tell me, do you know what happened to them?" The doll almost seemed to look at him with a sickening look.**

 **"Blake Belladonna...threw herself in front of a train..." The voice echoed through the room as it saw a picture of a mangled corpse on a train track.**

"Urk." Blake felt like throwing up at seeing her own mangled corpse.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ruby said as she looked away.

"What sick show is this?!" Yang was also looking away.

"Ozpin, what is going on?" Goodwitch did not want to know what kind of world this was.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, Mr. Winchester is not getting out of this." Ozpin was serious, he knew something bad was going to happen.

 **Cardin recognized the girl, she was one of many faunus that he had picked on in High school, he stole her clothes, he threw her books into the pond. But one of the worst things he had done was expose her hidden diary full of erotica to the entire school, that was written all about another Faunus Sun Wukong and her doing the dirty deed. She was absolutely humiliated after that escapade. And she ran away from the school, and last he heard, she had switched schools, he had no idea she had killed herself.**

 **It was sickening looking at the photos, her head was still intact, but you could see where the spine had separated from the body. The rest of her corpse was a bloody mess, with intestines flattened out across the tracks, bits of bone and flesh splattered all over the ground, her tongue sliced into two bits down the middle, almost as if she had taken a knife to it herself, and had willing chewed on a razor sharp blade.**

 **There was a video as well, after the train had splattered her body all over the tracks, there was a leg that was left intact, it simply twitched uncontrollably, making a young Medical examiner jump in his pants when he felt the leg kick after it had been separated from the body for too long.**

"This is sick…." Weiss said as she didn't like seeing anyone, much less a friend be mutilated like that.

"Why are they showing us this?" Nora was trying to look away, but she couldn't get the horrors out of her mind.

Blake didn't know what to think, she just kept imagining herself, desperate and alone, and willing to throw herself in front of a moving train. She could feel the impact, turning into nothing but a bug on a windshield as his blood and organs went flying, maybe hitting some innocent bystanders, she didn't know how her duplicate died, but it was sickening to think about.

" **Velvet Scarlatina….such a sweet girl, do you remember her? You pulled on her ears a lot in high school, but that wasn't all was it? You also tricked her into thinking she had a secret admirer, you made her think that there was someone in the school who thought she wasn't an antisocial freak, but you only exposed her as…. "A loser who would never have anyone ever love her, especially with those freak ears." Tell me, do you know what she did afterwards?" The man finished as Cardin couldn't respond.**

" **She grew sick of her ears, her natural gifts, she hated them, she hated feeling them on top of her head, she hated knowing that she was born with what she saw as a curse. So she took a knife, and she attempted to rid herself of her curse." More photos followed.**

 **The photos showed Velvets corpse, she was laying face down in a pool of blood, with a bloody knife in one hand, and a pair of rabbit ears in the other. In another photo, they saw her face up, but what was even worse was the look on her face.**

 **Happiness, she was happy that she had cut them off, that she had willingly mutilated her body, that she was finally free of the curse of her ears. Something that should have been a symbol of joy, and she was happy to be rid of them.**

Blake felt her own ears twitch under the bow, everyone knew that pulling a Faunus's ears was taboo, and you were not meant to do it. But never once did she see her ears as a punishment from God, rather she saw them as a gift. Especially since Faunus had heightened senses, as a result of their animal traits. But could she have ended up like Velvet? Could she had reached that breaking point.

"Oh Oum No, not Velvet…" Pyrrha said as she covered her mouth.

They had seen Velvet being bullied by Cardin before, but that had ended a while ago since Jaune took care of Cardin during that forest incident. But…could Velvet have ended up like that after awhile? Could she have become so upset that she killed herself? All in an attempt to make herself appear more normal.

Suddenly a wave of guilt crashed over the two Teams, none of them had really done anything to help Velvet, they had just sat there and watched it happen. Neither team stood up to help her, they merely remarked about how Cardin was a jerk. But what if their inactions caused Velvet to take her own life? Would they be to blame?

It was an awful feeling.

Even Goodwitch was having a hard time, she cared for her students, and while the life of a Huntress/Huntsman was a hard life, Ozpin was right, they were still just kids, and bullying was never acceptable. She knew Ms. Scarlatina, she was a very sweet and kind young lady, almost too kind for the work of a Huntress, but the girl didn't deserve any of the bullying she received. And to see Velvet reach her breaking point, it was hard for her to watch.

Ozpin just sat in silence, unsure of how he was to digest this new information. But one thing was sure, he would make sure that any bullies would receive SERVERE consequences.

" **Some people thought you were funny, but I call you disgusting. You are a waste of life, you use your strength to hurt and humiliate others, you are unworthy of the gifts you have received, and you are unworthy of the life you have." The voice somehow got even deeper and even more menacing.**

" **So, I developed this little game for you." Jaune's voice boomed over the intercom.**

" **You will notice that there are two devices on your arms." Cardin looked down at the two metal contraptions he saw.**

" **If you look closely, you'll notice that there are hooks embedded in your skin." Cardin suddenly noticed the metal objects stuck into his flesh. Other than slight irritation, he didn't feel it.**

" **What are they for? Well, I'll tell you, those devices are rigged to a timer, once two minutes have passed, those devices will peel the flesh from your arms, you won't die right away, you'll bleed out as time goes by, you will feel every second of pain as long as it yours to bear." Cardin suddenly felt really scared, and wanted to get out of this.**

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha was shocked by what he heard.

"What is he doing?" Ruby couldn't believe that Jaune would ever do anything like this.

"This truly is a different world…" Goodwitch said as the Arc boy was as harmless as a kitten back at Beacon.

"But, why would he do this?" Nora couldn't believe fearless leader would do anything like this.

"He just told us….he's sick of people misusing their gifts, in a way, he is having them prove themselves worthy to be alive…" Blake was honestly frightened by Jaune. He decided who lived and died.

But in a way, the most terrifying aspect was she could understand him. In fact, images of a ox horned Faunus in a mask came to mind. She shook her head, No, Jaune was not him, but in another time and another place…could he be like _HIM?_

" **But I would not be so cruel as to give you a way out of this. So I am giving you one last chance, a chance to prove that you deserve to be alive. Look to your left." The doll looked over to the left, which was soon mirrored by Cardin.**

 **He saw a series of knives. He walked over and fingered them lightly.**

" **You made a young girl hate herself for her ears, so you must pay for that crime, both of those devices require a key, both are different, and both are required for you to get out of that trap. But where could they be? I'll give you a hint." The screen flashed to a picture of Cardin's skull.**

 **He saw that there were two key shaped objects on the side of his head, right where his ears should be. He lightly touched his ears, as he realized what he would have to do.**

" **That's right, the keys are behind your ears, if you want to get to them, you will have to cut off your own ears." The doll almost seemed to grin sadistically.**

"WHAT KIND OF PSYCHO IS HE?!" Yang may have not like Cardin, but this was a whole new level of torture.

"That's not Jaune…" Pyrrha could never believe her friend and love interest would ever resort to something like this.

"He…He won't actually force Cardin to do that…will he?" Ruby may not have been fond of Cardin, but cutting off your own ears, that was a hard pill for her to swallow.

Both of the professors were disgusted by what they saw, while they could understand that Mr. Winchester was an even worse bully in this reality, they couldn't say they approved of Mr. Arc's way of dealing with people like him. What could have pushed him over the edge? That torture seemed like a good idea.

" **Live or die…Make your choice." The doll's face was gone from the screen. Leaving Cardin alone with his thoughts.**

" **NO! Please! Don't make me do this! I'll pay you! Please just don't make me do this!" Cardin screamed in horror as he realized this man wasn't joking.**

 **He heard a sound, and he looked behind him to realize that a clock had started to tick. It's little hand passing by slowly and slowly, signifying that his time to get out of this trap had started. Which meant that the man who put him in this would not listen to his pleas.**

" **Oh Oum! Please! Don't let me die!" He screamed as he reached for a knife.**

 **He tested the edges, praying to god that they would be sharp. But they weren't, whoever the guy who locked him in here was, he did not give him surgical tools, he had given him dull knives, Cardin wouldn't be able to get a clean cut, he would have to really force the knife through his ear and into his head in order to cut the flesh from his skull.**

 **Knowing that there was no other option, he pointed the knife towards his ear.**

" **UGGGHHH!" He started to yell as he tried to force the knife through his ear.**

 **He then pulled away as the pain was too much.**

" **SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" He was honestly scared now, he couldn't force himself to cut his own ears off.**

"Please, I don't want to watch this anymore." Ruby said as she didn't want to see anyone go through this.

"We can't change it…" Yang said as she was trying to find a way to switch the channel on the TV, but there was no way to change it.

"Then stop watching!" Goodwitch said even though she found it was hard to look away.

"Whoever brought us here, they won't let us look away, they want us to see this…" Blake said as even when she closed her eyes, she could still see the screen.

There was no looking away, they would see every bit and piece of the mutilation to come.

 **Cardin once again looked to the clock, an entire minute had passed, and he still hadn't made any progress. His ears will still intact, and if he didn't do anything in the next two minutes, he would die a very painful, agonizing death.**

 **He brought the knife back up to his ear, and took a deep breath and pushed down hard.**

" **GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in pain as he felt the knife cutting through his ear.**

"BLAGH!" Nora couldn't hold it in anymore.

Killing Grim was one thing, but seeing self mutilation was horrifying.

Glynda would be lying if she said she had seen worse, while she had fought multiple Grimm, and even some vile human and faunus beings, she had never seen anything like this. Someone being forced into a situation where in order to survive, they would have to essentially cripple themselves, that was not something she was familiar with. And it scared her. Even though she retained her stoic face, on the inside, she was truly frightened.

Ozpin gripped his coffee mug tight, the very idea of some sick sadism like this was making his blood boil. Even if it was someone as terrible as Cardin, the idea that someone, especially Jaune went out and found people to force them into these sadistic games, it was infuriating.

 **Cardin felt a sigh of relief as he tore his own ear from his skull. He reached into the empty cavity and found a key. Good! He had one, now all he needed was one more. But in his excitement, he dropped the key.**

" **NO!" He said as he scrambled to pick it up.**

 **His hands were shaking, and he couldn't get a solid grip on it. The adrenaline he felt from slicing his own ear was fucking with his body. He couldn't stop shaking. And when he finally managed to get the key, he could only look on in horror as he noticed the entire escapade had taken another minute off of his time.**

 **He only had one minute left.**

"I don't know what to think." Blake said even though she was sickened.

"On one hand, he is a terrible person, but, I would not wish this on my worst enemy." She said as the whole reason she left the fang was because she didn't like the violent turn they took.

But what if she had stayed? Would she eventually turn to sadism in order to make progress in the world? Would she become as vile as Adam? Could she be as crazed as Jaune was in this reality? The scary answer was simple.

She didn't know. She didn't want to think of herself as some kind of monster, but she didn't know what could force her to such drastic measures. What if there was some kind of beast, some kind of monster inside her, just waiting to come out?

What if there was a sadistic monster just waiting for an excuse to come out and play? What if her inner demons won?

She didn't know, and the fact that she didn't know, scared her half to death.

 **By the time Cardin got the knife in hand, he only had forty seconds left, he had forgone unlocking his one arm first, since his main priority was getting the final key. Even though a rational person would have at least tried to save one arm, at this moment he was running on fear, and fear made you make stupid decisions.**

" **AAAHHH!" He said as he made it halfway through his final ear.**

 **But then something happened. The blood on his hands made the blade slippery, it slipped out of his grasp and clattered to the floor below.**

" **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He said as he tried to pick it up, but his hands were too slippery.**

 **He looked to the clock, only 15 seconds left.**

 **That was it, there was no way he could get out of this, even if he managed to cut off his other ear, there was no way he could unlock both arms in time. He was a dead man.**

 **So he did the only thing he could do.**

" **PLEASE! LET ME OUT! I PROMISE I'LL CHANGE! I PROMISE I'LL BE BETTER! PLEASE JUST LET ME LIVE FOR THE LOVE OF OUM! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS! DON'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS! I HAVE A WIFE AND A DAUGHTER! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!" Cardin screamed out, begging for mercy.**

 **It was true, he did have a wife and daughter, but he would admit, he didn't treat his wife the best, nor did he pay enough attention to his daughter, but if he was spared, he swore to himself he would be better. He just wanted to live.**

 **Five seconds…Four….Three….Two….**

"PLEASE LET HIM LIVE!" Ruby screamed, this was too horrifying to watch.

"For Oums sake Jaune! Have some mercy!" Pyrrha could not believe the mastermind behind this was just going to let Cardin die.

"He's going to do it…" Weiss couldn't believe this was the same boy who flirted with her all the time.

"He…He's going to let Cardin die!" Weiss was horrified.

She didn't like Jaune, but to see him as a psychopath, it suddenly made her fear him, at first he was an annoyance, but now seeing what he could turn into, it scared her. What if he turned his sights on her? What trap would she have?

Thoughts of a device meant to tear out her tongue came to mind…or maybe traps for her hand so she couldn't wield her sword. What if she did something to make him believe she wasn't worthy to be alive? What devious trap would Jaune have cooked up for her?

" **PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Cardin screamed out one last time.**

 **ZERO.**

 **Slowly the devices clicked and started peeling away.**

" **GGGGGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Cardin screamed as the first layer of skin started to be peeled off.**

 **Layer after layer of flesh was being torn off, first the skin went, revealing muscle and pulsating veins underneath, it was almost like if he was being skinned alive. But the worst part was, he wasn't bleeding heavily yet, and it felt like his arms had been dipped into molten metal.**

"SOMEONE STOP THIS!" Ruby didn't want to see the horrors anymore.

Never in her life would she think she would see someone she cared about resort to this savagery! Not even in the darkest fairy tales were there villains who would do this to their enemies. This version of Jaune, he was evil, he may have thought he was doing good for the world. But All villains thought they were the good guys.

He was torturing someone, and for what? To prove a point? To gain revenge for other people? WHY WAS HE DOING THIS?! Course the answer that scared her the most, what if Jaune wasn't doing this because of Cardin squandering his life, what if he was doing it for fun? That answer scared her as she pictured the lovable boy as a sadist beyond Measure.

Pyrrha didn't even want to think about it. She loved Jaune the way he was, as an adorkable idiot, but right now that adorkable boy was gone, replaced by this man in the hood, who only cared about one thing, inflicting pain on others, he may have seeked to punish those he saw as monsters, but in reality, he may have been worse than any of his victims. And that scared her to death. What if Jaune was just one bad day from being this guy? What could cause him to become this cold blooded killer?

Nora had fainted by this time, she just couldn't take it anymore. One thing was for sure, she would be having nightmares of this for a long time.

 **Cardin fell to the ground, his vision was going black. He could still feel the machine tearing more and more flesh from his bones, until he looked down, and saw that all he could see was the bones of his arms, the devices had done exactly what the man who locked him up said they would do, they stripped the flesh from his bones. And yet somehow he was still alive. The pain was unbearable, it was sad, to think that at one time, he thought a concussion would be the worst injury he would ever receive. Never did he think he would be this wrong in his life.**

 **Cardin's heartbeat slowed down, until eventually he drew his last breath, he slumped to the floor. His arms stripped of flesh, while one could see the gaping hole in his head where he had cut off his one ear.**

 **Slowly a door opened, and the hooded man walked in. He looked down at Cardin as he shook his head.**

" **Game over." He said as he walked out.**

Nobody liked this, nobody said a word. Nobody wanted to see this ever again. They wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. But they couldn't, the image was burned into their minds. The lovable boy they knew as a cold blooded killer, that would be an image they would never forget.

The question still remained, what drove Jaune over the edge?

And could it happen to them?

Could he go insane like in this reality?

And would he come after them?

They took a moment to settle down and sit in silence while the TV screen went all static.

None of them would sleep well that night.

Not for a long time.


	3. Reaction: Thriller

**Let me just go ahead and say this, this chapter was a pain in my ass, I rewrote this a few times because I didn't like the way it turned out, but I figured, you know what, screw it. Just post it. I'm just glad I finally got this one out of the way.  
**

 **Considering all the messages and reviews I got from the original Endless possibilities to do this one for halloween.**

 **Better late than never.**

* * *

"Is everyone doing alright?" Goodwitch asked as that was some serious shit.

Granted, they weren't the type to encourage safe space bullshit or anything like that. But considering they just saw a friend of theirs go crazy. So in this case, they could understand why everyone felt the need to puke. After all, they did see friends of theirs dismembered, as well as seeing Cardin's flesh being peeled from his bones, one layer at a time. So yeah, that was some traumatizing shit.

"Do we have to keep watching?" Ruby asked as she felt sick to her stomach.

"I think so, that spirit never informed us when we could leave." Blake honestly didn't want to continue.

Especially if they saw something like Cardin being tortured again.

 **"The car just stopped running." Jaune said as his old corvette had run out of fuel.**

 **"Jaune..." Velvet said as she wasn't falling for that.**

 **"I'm serious! We must have run out of gas." Jaune said with a boyish grin.**

"Oh dear..." Goodwitch said as she lifted her glasses.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Students have been using that excuse for years." Ozpin nodded along with her.

"What excuse?" Ruby honestly didn't know what they were talking about.

"Er, when you're older Ruby." Yang had used that excuse before.

Sorry dad, we just ran out of gas, yeah, it was the reason she wasn't allowed on dates anymore.

 **"So, what are we going to do now?" Velvet was acting very shy.**

 **The ended up going on a walk through the park, with the moon being covered up by the clouds. It was actually kind of nice. The temperature was fairly nice, the crickets were chirping a delightful melody. And Jaune and Velvet were just enjoying each other's company.**

 **"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Velvet said as she honestly thought he was trying something.**

 **"Can I ask you something?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"You know I like you...Don't you?" Jaune was acting shy.**

 **"Yes." Velvet said as she had a feeling where this was going.**

 **"And I was hoping, you would like me the way I like you." Jaune was kind of awkward when it came to stuff like this.**

"This is so adorable." Ruby said as they were so awkward.

"It's like watching two awkward kids confess their feelings." Yang honestly did think it was kind of funny.

"For once Mr. Arc isn't striking out." That surprisingly came from Goodwitch.

When the others turned to look at her in shock, she merely huffed and looked at Weiss.

"Oh please, I see the way he tries to 'Seduce' Ms. Schnee over there, it's a miracle he isn't seen as the dorky kid by half of the female population for how he acts, and don't eve get me started on the time I walked by when he was serenading you Miss Schnee." Goodwitch remembered that very well.

Honestly it was kind of pathetic, she didn't even have a reason to care, and even she could tell that Jaune had no chance with Weiss. She wasn't trying to be mean, but that was the God honest truth. If that pair ever happened, she would honestly be surprised.

 **"I was wondering, if you would be my girlfriend?" Jaune asked with a tilt in his neck.**

 **"Oh Jaune!" Velvet smiled as she gave him a hug.**

 **Jaune smiled as he hugged her back, this night was going fairly well. All of a sudden, it seemed like a good thing that his car broke down. Well...technically it was Cardin's car, he borrowed it because Cardin owed him for when he helped find a girlfriend.**

"Daaawwwwwwww..." Ruby said as her heart melted at the scene.

"I agree, this is rather cute." Even Pyrrha couldn't help but feel her heart warm up at the sight.

She may have liked Jaune, but she had her own Jaune back home, and this one could date whoever he wanted, and frankly VELVET WAS JUST SO ADORABLE!

"I...I..." Even Weiss felt herself warming up a bit, it was rather cute.

"Well, There is that." Ozpin honestly didn't know what to say.

"Fearless leader is so awkward and shy! It's so amazing!" Nora honestly felt like hugging a giant fluffy teddy bear.

"..." Ren shrugged his shoulders, people date who they want to date.

 **Jaune gave her a necklace as a gift. It was an orange diamond cut in the shape of a carrot. Being a rabbit faunus, Velvet DID love carrots. Almost as much as her dad Bugs Bunny Scarlatina.**

 **"It's beautiful!" Velvet said even though now she had a craving for carrots.**

 **"Now its official...I have something I want to tell you." Jaune suddenly took on a serious tone.**

"Woah, okay Jaune, that is not the way to start off a conversation like this." Yang knew that tone of voice.

"Why is that so bad?" Ruby didn't understand much about boys yet.

"Ruby, usually when someone says something like "I need to tell you something.' or 'There is something you should know about me.' They are usually hiding a very important secret, like they have a kid, or they have herpes." Even Weiss knew that one.

"Whats that?" Sex ed wasn't required at Signal academy.

"Er, you know what Ruby, just remain as innocent as possible." Yang said as she was hoping her sister wouldn't learn about anything involving sex until she was at least thirty.

"Well, at least it can't be as worse as the last reality we saw." Just mentioning that made them all sick to their stomachs.

 **"What is it?" Velvet honestly didn't know what was wrong.**

 **"I'm not like other guys..." Jaune said in a bit of a worried tone.**

 **"Well of course, thats why I like you." Velvet said as she liked him because he liked her even though she was a faunus, and he actually appreciated her rabbit ears. Unlike some other students.**

 **Cardin used to be a big bully til Jaune straightened him out.**

 **"No I mean I'm different..." Jaune said as he didn't know how else to say this.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Velvet was confused.**

"He's not a jerk?" Ruby suggested.

"He's not annoying?" Yang didn't know how he could be different.

"Okay, that is debateable." Weiss said remembering his numerous flirting attempts.

"Well how could he be different?" Blake asked as Velvet was a Faunus, that was the definition of different.

 **The moon shone through the clouds as some ominious music began to play.**

 **"Ah..." Jaune said something, but it was almost like he was choking on it.**

 **"AGH!" He doubled over in pain.**

 **"Jaune!" Velvet said as she put a hand on his back.**

 **Only for him to look up with red and black eyes with slits for pupils**

 _ **"GET AWAY!"**_ **He roared as Velvet screamed and backed up.**

"WOAH!" Ruby jumped back in fright.

"Okay, so that was freaky..." Yang said as that was uncomfortable to watch.

"Why did his eyes change?" Nora asked as that was weird.

"Oh come on, the moon is showing, he's probably a werewolf." Weiss had seen enough monster movies to know that.

"Don't be ridiculous, there are no such things as werewolves." Goodwitch said.

 **"AHHHHH!" Velvet let out a scream as she saw Jaune start to change.**

 **His fingers started to grow claws, his skin started to change to black fur, and his face was turning more savage and feral. His eyes continuing to glow a frightening sickening deep red color. TWhat was peculair, was that some strange hairs started to grow from his face, and Velvet just couldn't move because she was so scared.**

 **Finally Jaune finished his transformation, only to reveal that he was a Giant...Werecat.**

 **"AHHHHH!" Velvet ran away screaming.**

"What the? That's not a werewolf." Weiss was pretty sure werewolves did not look like that.

"Looks more like a cat..." Blake felt offended for some reason.

"Talk about being a giant pussy." Yang said as everyone face palmed.

"Damn it Yang..." Blake said to herself.

"Language, Ms. Xiao Long." Goodwitch pushed her glasses up.

 **Velvet ran away, Jaune looked like a feral faunus now, one that was a deadly predator, especially to a rabbit faunus like herself. Never in a million years did she think that Jaune would turn into something as monstrous as that! Seriously? She felt like she was living in a horror movie! All she could do was run away and hope that he wouldn't catch her.**

 **"OOF!" She suddenly tripped over a log.**

"OH COME ON!" Nora felt that was such a cheap move.

"Seriously? The old horror movie cliche? Tripping over a log? Come on Velvet! You're a huntress! Fight back!" Yang was irritated with this universe so far.

"Maybe she's not a huntress in this reality." Blake suggested as they couldn't just assume that every single reality would be like theirs.

"Well, I am sure Ms. Scarlatina will be fine." Ozpin had a good feeling about this.

 **Velvet went to stand up, but she saw the werecat that was once Jaune pounce on her.**

 **The Werecat opened its jaw, ready to bite down and tear into her sweet bunny flesh when...**

 **"AHHHHHHH." A scream erupted in the movie theater as Velvet buried her head into Jaune's shoulder as he was happily munching popcorn with a smile on his face.**

 **Their clothes had changed, Velvet was wearing her battle outfit, and Jaune was dressed in a black jacket with Pumpkin pete on the back and black leather pants.**

 **In all honesty, that smile was a little creepy.**

"Wait! What the heck just happened?" Yang was confused as all gets out.

"Why are they in a movie theater? They were just in a forest? And Jaune was a bad guy!" Ruby didn't understand the transition.

"It would appear that it was all a trick..." Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Why would they trick us like that?" Goodwitch didn't see the point.

"I don't know, but something tells me that things will get a little bit...stranger." Ozpin had a gut feeling, and his gut was almost always right.

"Does anyone else worry how Jaune is smiling at the on screen Velvet being massacred by on screen monster Jaune?" Nora asked as she felt like she was the only one concerned about that.

 **"Can we go?" Velvet said with a whimper as Jaune looked at her.**

 **"No, I'm enjoying this." He said as he continued to eat his popcorn.**

 **Another roar erupted from the screen as Velvet stood up and walked out of the movie theater.**

 **"Dang it..." Jaune said as he put his popcorn down and followed after her.**

"I guess Velvet is a little skittish." Ruby said as she had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"I don't mean to sound racist, but is it just me or does that kind of fit her as rabbit faunus?" Yang said as Blake smacked her.

"Yang! That is very insensitive to say!" Blake felt slightly mad.

"Hey! You're the one who's obsessed with Tuna and is afraid of dogs! Miss Kitty cat!" Blake put her head down at that.

"Kitty Cat?" Goodwitch was confused.

"Oh, it's nothing Glynda." Ozpin said as he forgot to tell her that Ms. Belladonna was a faunus.

 **"It's only a movie!" Jaune said as they walked out of the theater, with 'Thriller' being painted in red blood splatters on top of the sign.**

 **"It's not funny..." Velvet said with a slight tremble in her voice.**

 **"You were scared weren't you?" Jaune asked with a smile as Velvet looked away with a turned up lip.**

 **"I wasn't that scared." That was all Jaune needed to know as she started to walk away.**

 **"You were scared!" Jaune said as he was laughing as he went to follow Velvet.**

"Well, what do you expect? I like Velvet, but she can be a scaredy cat at time." Yang said as Blake glared again.

"Hey!" She hated that term.

"Not you Kitty Cat, but come on, you got to admit, she can be kind of skittish at times." Yang said as Blake couldn't deny it.

"It's not my fault I'm socially awkward!" They heard Velvet's voice call out as they all turned to see Team CFVY.

"Oh...Sorry Velvet, but come on, remember when you got scared of that guy dressed as a fox?" Yang said as Velvet blushed.

"I don't like foxes..." She said as foxes eat hare.

"So what are you doing here?" Ruby asked the bunny faunus.

"Same thing as you, abducted by some spirit, he had us watch a different reality, one where you're all in a different world with a drunken bald guy." She said as that was just weird.

 **Some strange music started to play as you could see Velvet walking down the street by herself. A slight mist was flowing through the area.**

"Where is that music coming from?" Coco asked as that was just random.

"I don't know, is this some kind of music video?" Yatsuhashi asked as it didn't make sense.

"An alternate reality that is a music video?" Fox was skeptical.

"It's certainly possible, after all, we never thought that Weiss's sister would be getting along with a drunken bald guy." Coco said as Weiss spoke up.

"Wait, what?" She was confused, but she forgot about it.

Something told her that she didn't want to know.

 **It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**

 **Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart**  
 **You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it**  
 **You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**  
 **You're paralyzed**

 **Jaune started to sing as he came up from behind Velvet with a dance at the ready. At first he was just taking small steps, just trying to keep pace with Velvet's walking pace. But as he started to sing more and more his moves got more complicated. Almost as his legs weren't even attached to his body, he could move his legs like he was a Maestro conducting an orchestra.**

 **He made a motion almost as if he was the Frakenstein monster and turned it into a dance motion as he made a 'I'm watching' you look with his hand and eyes directed at Velvet.**

"Woah, Jaune can sing?" Pyrrha had never heard that before.

"No way, remember when he tried to ask me out to the dance?" Weiss asked as that was not a good singing voice.

"Well yeah, but that was him being cheesy, what if he actually tried?" Ruby asked as Weiss didn't consider that.

"What about his dance moves? Those are pretty slick." Coco said as she tilted her sunglasses down.

"Well we already knew he was a great dancer from the dance with Pyrrha and his team." Velvet said as Team JNPR smirked in victory.

"Still though, thats pretty impressive, they were so in sync!" Yang said as she wished her team could do that.

 **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**

 **You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**  
 **You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination**  
 **But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind**  
 **You're out of time**

 **Jaune made a slamming motion with his arms as you could hear the sound of a door being slammed shut. Velvet jumped back a bit at that, but instead of being scared, she actually smiled a bit at seeing Jaune act like this. He would do this sometimes, whenever she was feeling scared he would do something ridiculous like dance and sing in the middle of the street in order to make her smile. It almost made up for the fact that he took her to see a film that she knew she would be scared by.**

 **Jaune continued to dance, and you could see him kicking his leg out and spinning a few times as he stayed close to Velvet.**

 **Jaune got behind Velvet as he started jumping up and down in some kind of strange dance move.**

 **He then made a 'Hold on' motion with his index finger.**

"Well, I have to admit, he is making Velvet smile and laugh." Coco actually approved of this.

"He's making her feeling relaxed, and after that movie she could really use it." Velvet said referring to her other self.

"Yeah, because we all know what happens at horror movie night at our dorm." Coco teased as Velvet blushed and covered her eyes with her bunny ears.

 **They're out to get you; there's demons closing in on every side**

 **They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**  
 **Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**  
 **All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen**  
 **I'll make you see**

 **Jaune was close to Velvet's side as he snapped his neck forward while making some pointing motions and taking a few more steps forward. He clapped his hands and turned to Velvet. He brought her close to his shoulder as she leaned his head into the crook of his neck. Her ears almost seemed to curl around his neck. As if they wanted to pull him closer to her.**

 **She definately was over her fear of the movie, now she was happy and laughing. Jaune then jumped out in front, made the motion of a tv screen, and started to skip with Velvet down the road.**

"This music is awesome!" Coco had to admit, it was one catchy tune.

"Yeah, who sings it? And why have I never heard of it?" Weiss asked as even she liked it, and she had never really listened to this kind of music before.

"I don't know, but I've never heard of it either..." And Yang did listen to a lot of pop songs.

"Anyone here know who sings this?" She asked around as the two professors shook their heads in an obvious no.

"Nope, sorry, can't tell you." Ruby was an obvious no.

Everyone else shook their heads no, how did nobody know the song?

"Good thing I've been recording it since the beginning." Nora said as she held up a CD burner.

"How did you know you were going to need it?" Yang asked.

"Simple, as soon as they walked out of the theater, you heard a few music notes playing, I figured it might be something we want to listen to later." Nora said as everyone smiled.

"Wow, Nora, that is really thoughtful of you." Ren stated as she smiled.

"I know!" She said as she knew she was getting pancakes for dinner for this.

 **Jaune and Velvet continued to skip down the road all the while holding hands. They passed by a misty graveyard, which looked like it had seen better days. But what really got the audience going was that they saw some of the graves start to shake as hands came out of the soil, and out of various stone tombs surrounding the area.**

 **Darkness falls across the land**  
 **The midnight hour is close at hand**  
 **Creatures crawl in search of blood**  
 **To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood**

"What the heck is going on?" Yang asked as this went from being a music video to being a zombie movie.

"I don't know, but is that Professor Ozpin speaking?" Ruby asked as everyone listened to the voice.

"Hey! Yeah it is!" Coco said as Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I must admit, I make a great narrator." Ozpin smirked as he went back to drinking his coffee.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're the narrator to a horror movie?" Nora asked as he shrugged.

"It's not like that's who I really am now is it?" He stated as everyone else shrugged.

"Either way, kind of a tonal shift." Pyrrha said as she was confused by what was going on.

 **And whosoever shall be found**  
 **Without the soul for getting down**  
 **Must stand and face the hounds of hell**  
 **And rot inside a corpse's shell**

 **They saw more and more corpses coming out of the ground. Some even coming out of sewer holes in the middle of the streets. Some of them they even started to recognize, out of one coffin, came a rather well dressed corpse, she was wearing a black beret with a string of pearls around her neck, and a handbag hanging from her side.**

"Hey! I'm a zombie!" Coco said as she couldn't believe it.

"A well dressed zombie apparently." Velvet said as even then, she was still focused on fashion.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die well dressed." She stated as simply as that.

 **The foulest stench is in the air**  
 **The funk of forty thousand years**  
 **And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**  
 **Are closing in to seal your doom**

 **Another four zombies came out of nowhere, this time it was the corpse of a little girl in a red hood, a corpse of a rich woman dressed in white, a cat faunus in black, and a blond party girl.**

"Wow! We're zombies too!" Team RWBY said even though they had no idea what was going on.

"Wow, I look cool even as a zombie!" Yang said as her hair still looked good.

 **The blond zombies arm then proceeded to fall off.**

"What the? Why did Zombie me lose an arm?" Seriously why her?

 **And though you fight to stay alive**  
 **Your body starts to shiver**

 **Another four zombies came out, this time there were three of them, a man in a green chinese style outfit, a woman with orange hair and a pink skirt with holes in it, and a woman dressed as a spartan, who had a large burn wound on one side of her face, along with a gaping chest wound.**

"Wow, and we're zombies too..." Nora had to admit, she still looked cute as a zombie.

"Why do I have a chest and face wound?" Pyrrha was honestly curious about how she died in this.

"Does anyone else notice that Ren is holding Nora's hand?" Ruby pointed out.

"If by holding her hand, you mean he literally has his hand in his, then yes, we did notice." Yang saw that Nora was actually missing her left hand, now they knew where it was.

 **For no mere mortal can resist**  
 **The evil of the thriller**

 **Jaune and Velvet stopped skipping as they saw they were suddenly surrounded by zombies. To be honest, it was very confusing. They were just trying to walk home while having a nice time singing and dancing. But now these zombies came out of nowhere and were closing in on them. Velvet was a little scared and was clinging to Jaune, who honestly didn't know what to do.**

"Please, I could take out all of those zombies." Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"Yang...you are a zombie." Ruby pointed out the blond zombie.

"Well yeah, but if I wasn't, I would totally be kicking ass." Yang said as that was the obvious point she was trying to make.

"Well, they don't seem to be very trained in this, if Velvet hiding behind Jaune means anything." Coco said as Velvet blushed.

"Hey!" She felt like she was being picked on.

"Relax Velvet, its just an alternate reality." Coco said as she patted her head.

Velvet just pouted and turned away.

 **Velvet was looking around, trying to determine how many zombies there were, first there was the first eight that came out of nowhere. And now there was a zombie of a middle aged woman with large breasts and glasses limping her way down to them.**

"Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby and Yang pointed out, since it was obvious which one she was.

"..." Goodwitch was silent as he saw that it was indeed her.

"No mistaking her, the height and the glasses give it away." Ren said as it was obvious it was their combat teacher.

"Great, whos next?" Blake asked as she didn't know who would appear next.

 **Only for a fairly large round zombie come out of nowhere, he had a bushy mustache covered in dirt, and he never seemed to open his eyes. All they could hear was him moaning and groaning.**

 **"When I was alive..." He started to go on a story telling binge.**

"You got to be kidding me..." Weiss put a hand to her eyes.

"Even when he's a zombie he still tells stories..." Yang couldn't believe it either.

"Wait, if he knows he's a zombie, wouldn't that make him self aware? I thought the whole point of being a zombie was they weren't self aware, and were just mindless creatures..." Ruby pointed out.

"No, you're a zombie if you're the living dead, it has nothing to do with being self aware." Nora pointed out as she had seen a lot of zombie movies.

"But if you were self aware, you wouldn't be acting like a stereotypical zombie? I mean, you wouldn't want to eat human brains, and why do zombies even need food? I mean, they're already dead, what are they going to do if they don't eat? Die? They're already dead!" Ruby was pointing out logical fallacies.

"Ruby! Stop debating this!" Nora didn't want her favorite zombie movies ruined.

"I mean, I suppose it would make more sense if they were infected with a virus that caused them to have an appetite for human flesh, but then they would still be alive, so I guess that wouldn't make them a zombie." Ruby was honestly confused.

"Hey look!" Yang pointed out.

 **Velvet didn't know what to do, they were surrounded on all sides. She turned to Jaune. Only to scream in fright.**

 **Jaune's clothes were now torn, his face had shriveled onto his skull, and his eyes looked sunken. His skin and his hair were both pale, as he just gave Velvet a dead look.**

 **Jaune was a zombie.**

"WAIT! WHAT?!" It was Nora's turn to be confused.

"What just happened?" Yang didn't understand.

"Apparently, Jaune turned into a a zombie." Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head.

"But how? He wasn't bit." Blake wasn't a big fan of zombie movies, but she knew enough about them, that usually they had to bite someone to turn them into a zombie.

"But a zombie bite would take hours, that was a matter of seconds." Nora couldn't wrap her head around it.

 **DUM DUM**

 **Suddenly the music came back as Jaune started bobbing his head forward. The camera panned out as you could see that he was not tilting his head to the side, but in a way that it looked like he was trying to break his own neck. Bringing his shoulder up into his head, the camera panned out further to show that the rest of the zombies were now following his league.**

 **He shot one leg out as he started shaking his hips and moving his body, the rest of the zombies following suit.**

"A-Are they...DANCING?" Weiss couldn't believe it.

"I believe they are..." Goodwitch had to clean her glasses to make sure she was seeing this.

"That was random, but at least the music is back." Ren said as even he had to admit, this was some good music.

"Talk about breaking a leg." Yang said as everyone gave her a weird look.

"You know, because...zombies...and one of them seems to have a broken leg...and breaking a leg is lingo for being on stage? Oh never mind." If Yang had to explain a pun, then it wasn't a good pun.

"Surprisingly, they can dance fairly well." Pyrrha noticed that Jaune was up front with her, Nora, and Ren.

 **DUM DUM**

 **The dance continued, they clapped their hands over their heads, and slid to the left, all while they were still bobbing their heads. So they kind of looked like bobblehead dolls as they were sliding to the left. They looked both ways, clapped their hands again, and slid to the right this time. All the while keeping rhythm and being in perfect sync.**

 **They took a few steps forward, moving their shoulders and throwing their hands out almost like puppets whose strings had been cut.**

 **They started throwing their hands to the left and the right, as if they were clawing at the air and walking side to side. Mimicking zombie movies in which they reach out for their victims.**

 **They turned around and squated down, and started doing some strange walk to the alley. But then Jaune turned around.**

 **"CAUSE THIS IS THRILLERRRRR!" Jaune said as he spun around, only for his face to look normal again.**

"Now he's back to normal!" Weiss was honestly confused.

"Who cares, he's singing again!" Yang said as she enjoyed the song.

 **thriller at night**

 **And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**  
 **You know it's thriller, thriller night**  
 **You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller, tonight**

 **Jaune continued to dance with the zombies. They seemed to forget that he was a human, and instead followed his every move. They were swinging their hips all over the place. It was actually impressive that Zombies could dance that good, you would think with the rotting flesh and torn ligaments they wouldn't be able to move, but damn could they dance!**

 **Jaune put one leg out, walked towards it, and stuck another leg out to his side as he continued the pattern with all the zombies copying him. He started shaking his arms and hips in sync as he did a quick spin.**

"Damn, look at him go!" Ruby knew he was a good dancer, but that was impressive.

"How is he doing that? It's almost like he's not human!" Even Weiss had to admit that she was enjoying watching him dance.

"Where is Nora?" Ren asked as they saw her CD burner was left alone.

"Cause this is thrillllleeerrr!" Nora was singing in the background as she was attempting to dance along.

"Oh, Never mind." Somehow Ren wasn't surprised.

"Well...you got to admit, the music really is tempting." Pyrrha said as even she was bobbing along to the beat.

 **That it's a thriller, thriller night**  
 **'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul**  
 **Would ever dare try**  
 **This is thriller, thriller night**  
 **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller chiller**  
 **Thriller here tonight**

 **Jaune launched his hand in the air as the zombies started coming from down low to raising themselves up slowly, almost as if it was Jaune himself raising them from the dead. They continued to dance with Jaune going down lower and shaking his hips and occassionally throwing a hand out to the side.**

"Thriller...Thriller night." Yang was starting to get it stuck in her head.

"Seriously, it really makes you want to dance." Pyrrha said as she was moving her shoulders a bit.

"But who sings it?" Ruby still wanted to know.

How had they never heard of the musician who sang it?

 **That it's a thriller, thriller night**  
 **Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul**  
 **Could ever dare try**  
 **This is thriller, thriller night**  
 **Girl so let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller**  
 **I'm gonna thrill ya tonight**

 **Suddenly, Jaune's face was back to its zombified state as Velvet was running away. She had no idea why he was a zombie all of a sudden, she only knew that she wanted to get as far away from him as she possibly could. But it seemed to be all for naught. Because those zombies could walk faster than she could run.**

"How do zombies walk faster than you can run?" Velvet was honestly confused.

"Horror movie logic, no matter how fast you run, the killer can walk faster." Coco pointed out referring to such popular titles such as 'Nightmare on Dust Street.' or 'Dustday the 13th'

"Well that explain this, but how is Velvet going to get out of this?" Ruby asked as she didn't know.

"She may not..." Yang was slightly worried.

 **Velvet saw a house in the distance, it looked like she could hide in there, and maybe there was a weapon she could use to help defend herself. She looked back to find that the zombies were still right on her tail. She whimpered a bit as she ran inside and locked the door.**

 **Only for the zombies to start smashing windows.**

"Gosh, why does anyone have windows next to their doors? Don't they just make it easier for killers and zombies to break in?" Ruby said as Nora agreed with her on that.

"Yeah, if I ever buy a house, I'm only having my windows on the second floor." Nora said as Pyrrha spoke up.

"What if you need to make a quick escape but can't escape out your front or back door, and you can't escape from the second floor?" Pyrrha asked.

"Simple, I'll build a tunnel system under my house to get out." She said as it was as simple as that.

"What if there are people buried under your house who turn into zombies?" Yang asked.

"Oh...I didn't think of that." Nora would have to think of a new zombie plan later on.

 **"Ahhhh!" Velvet let out a cute scream as the zombies were closing in.**

 **"No!" She screamed as they were now in the house and getting closer and closer.**

 **"ugggghhhhh..." The zombies moaned as they were getting closer and closer.**

 **The zombies were getting closer, closer, closer.**

 **Finally Jaune reached for her.**

 **"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she opened her eyes.**

 **"Whats the problem?" Jaune laughed as the room was now bright, and Jaune was back to normal.**

"Wait? It was a dream?!" Coco yelled as she couldn't believe they fell for that.

"Of course...that makes so much more sense!" Weiss said as she face palmed.

"Come on, singing and dancing zombies? The fact that we saw Jaune as a werecat before, but then he was in the movie theater, and now this! It makes a lot more sense!" Weiss said as she finally cracked the code of this reality.

"So everything we just saw was Velvet's nightmare?" Ruby asked.

"I think so, let's just be glad things are back to normal." Weiss said as she could finally relax. This universe had been bothering her because she couldn't figure it out.

 **"Come on, I'll take you home." Jaune said with a smile as Velvet felt relieved that it was all just a dream.**

 **As he was walking her to the door, he turned to the camera and gave a wicked grin, his eyes turning back to black and red with slit pupils.**

 **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" Ozpin's voice appeared at the last second to end the scene.**

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Weiss was mad that they tricked her again.


	4. Reaction: Captain Jaune Sparrow

**Okay so this is one I wanted to do in the original, and a lot of people wanted me to do. I tried not to just do a copy and paste of the original script, so I attempted to switch the dialogue a bit.**

 **Anyways, I don't own Pirates of the Carribean or RWBY.**

* * *

"Cause this is thriller!" Nora was still singing the song.

"Something tells me we're going to have that stuck in our heads for awhile." Yang said as Ren and Pyrrha were trying to help Nora with the dance.

"Even I enjoyed that song." Goodwitch said to Ozpin.

"Well Glynda, we are not so old that the music of young people is foreign and unpleasant to us." Ozpin was stating a fact. They weren't THAT old.

 **"Ms. Schnee, if I could have a word with you." A young orange haired man in a naval officer's uniform said as he spoke to a white haired girl.**

 **Said white haired lass nodded as she slowly walked over, she had been put in a corset and frankly she was having a hard time adjusting to it. Her father Jacques had told her it was the latest fashion in Vale, but how could they stand to wear this? It was uncomfortable! Granted her father did want her to wear it to Commodore Torchwick's promotion ceremony.**

"Wait a second? Torchwick is a good guy in this?" Ruby couldn't believe it.

"Well how about that, seems like the world is not as concrete as we thought." Ozpin had seen the footage of Roman Torchwick commiting robberies around the globe.

But here he was a respected Naval Commodore? That's quie an achievement for a criminal.

"Well, these navy guys really know how to dress." Coco said as she was impressed with the uniforms.

"What about that thing I'm wearing?" Weiss asked as Coco took a look.

"You might want to take it off, I think it's cutting off your breathing." Coco said as she saw Weiss struggling.

" **You see Ms. Schnee, I have accomplished a great many things in life, but there is one thing that still eludes me…" Commodore Torchwick said as he turned to her.**

" **Marriage to a fine lady." He said as Weiss got a weird look on her face.**

" **And you are indeed a fine lady." He said as he looked away.**

" **I can't breath…." She said as she was wheezing a bit.**

" **Yes, I'm quite nervous myself." He said in a dorky tone.**

"Wow, look at the ego on him." Ruby said as everyone shrugged.

"At least he's not a criminal." Weiss said as he had been a pain for the Schnee dust company.

"Still though, isn't that creepy? I mean, Torchwick is much older than you are." Yang said as Weiss was not denying she was creeped out.

"I'm not saying it isn't creepy, I'm just saying we should be glad he's not a mass murderer at least." She said as everyone agreed with her.

"Look who's coming to defense of her husband." Coco teased as Weiss blushed.

"He is not my husband!" Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

 **Ms. Schnee then fell off the Cliffside and into the waters below.**

"HOLY CRAP!" Ruby said as everyone stood up.

"She just fell!" Blake said as she wasn't expecting that.

"How about that, she FELL for him." Yang made a pun as everyone even Professor Ozpin groaned at that.

"Yang, could you go one day without making a pun?" Even Velvet, the cute innocent bunny faunus thought that was bad.

"NoPe!" She popped the P in nope.

" **Ms. Schnee?" Roman didn't know where she went.**

 **He looked around, and then back to the crowd. And then finally, he looked down. Only to see that there was a giant splash down below.**

" **MS. SCHNEE!" He yelled as he got ready to jump in after her.**

" **Sir! The rocks! It's a miracle she missed them!" His first mate Neo said as she held him back.**

"Woah! Wait! That's the girl who I fought on the train!" Yang said as everyone looked at her.

"You mean the one who couldn't talk?" Blake asked as Yang nodded.

"Yeah, you mean to tell me she is not only in the navy, but she can speak? Dang, her luck seems to be changing." Yang couldn't believe it.

"Amazing how things can change in these realities." Ozpin was honestly used to this by now.

"The question still remains, where is Jaune?" Yatsuhashi asked as he was sure all of these realities revolved around Jaune.

" **And then they gave me their ship." Jaune said as he was talking to two young Navy enlistees.**

" **That seems kind of unbelievable." The monkey faunus said as his friend also agreed with him.**

" **Yeah, why would a tribe of cannibals give you their ship when they could have eaten you instead?" The blue haired man said as he didn't understand the story.**

" **Oi! You asked for the truth, I gave you the truth!" He barked out as he rolled his eyes.**

 **Freaking sailors, they never believed him.**

 **Suddenly they were distracted by the sound of someone falling into the water.**

" **Woah…it's raining maiden!" Jaune said as he looked up into the sky.**

"Gee, Thanks Jaune, we didn't notice!" Weiss yelled at the Jaune on the screen.

"Is no one going to talk about the fact that Jaune met a tribe of cannibals?" Pyrrha was honestly worried, how did he escape?

"It seems unbelievable that Mr. Arc could talk his way out of Cannibals eating him." Goodwitch couldn't believe it herself.

"He's probably just exaggerating, maybe they weren't cannibals." Fox said as it seemed odd to him.

 **They just watched as she started to sink.**

" **Uh, will you be saving her?" He asked awkwardly to the two sailors.**

" **I can't swim!" Neptune the blue haired one said as he was afraid of the water.**

" **Seriously? But you're a sailor!" He pointed out as Neptune just looked away ashamed.**

" **And you?" He asked the monkey faunus.**

" **Uh, I just got this uniform clean." He said as he couldn't afford to get it dirty before inspection.**

 **Jaune rolled his eyes as he took off his hat.**

" **Wow, best and brightest of Beacon's navy you two are." He said as he took off some of his things.**

" **If you lose this or sell it, I will kill you!" He said as he jumped in after the maiden.**

"Woah, really Neptune?" She asked as she couldn't believe he was afraid of water.

"I think Sun was worse." Blake asked as she couldn't believe the monkey faunus would risk letting someone drown over a uniform.

"Yeah there is no way I would wear a tacky uniform like that!" They heard another voice say as they saw three more people.

"Sun? Neptune?" Blake asked.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby launched herself at the older guy.

"Oof!" He said as he got tackled to the ground.

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Qrow had gotten the short explanation on the way.

For some reason, he felt like they had been through this before.

 **Jaune jumped into the water after her, he swam towards her. She didn't even seem to be moving. He wasn't even sure if she died when she hit the water, after all, looking up to where she fell from, falling into water from that height would be like hitting concrete, how could she survive, but then again, he did still have a sense of decency, so he wouldn't let her drown if by chance she was still alive.**

 **A golden necklace was around her neck, and all of a sudden it let out a pulse.**

 **On the surface, Sun and Neptune saw a strange pulse go through the water.**

" **Wh** at was that?" Neptune asked Sun both on screen and in real life.

"Dude, I don't know, what the hell kind of necklace was that?" Sun was honestly confused.

"I don't know, but I bet it's evil." Ruby said as it just looked evil.

"You don't know that, maybe it's a good luck charm." Weiss said as Ruby shrugged.

"What kind of good luck charm has a skull on it?" She asked as Qrow was in the back drinking.

"These kids are weird." He said as he was just here for the free show.

 **Jaune brought the lady up, he had no idea who she was, but based on how she was dressed, she was defiantly of a high class family.**

" **Got her!" Jaune said as he put her on the dock as Sun and Neptune took a look.**

" **She's not breathing!" Neptune said as he recognized the girl.**

 **This was Governor Jacques Schnee's daughter.**

"Wait a second! GOVERNOR Schnee?" Qrow couldn't freaking believe it.

"I don't know if that's a promotion or a demotion." Qrow honestly couldn't figure it out.

"Promotion in terms of power, demotion in terms of wealth. " Ozpin had figured it out.

"Weiss isn't breathing." Coco pointed out as the boys were arguing over power and wealth.

" **Hang on." Jaune said as he cut her corset off of her.**

"YOU PERVERT!" Weiss was feeling humiliated.

 **Miss Schnee started to cough up water, as she was finally able to breath. The corset was restricting her breathing, so it was good to get it off.**

"Oh, looks like the 'Pervert' saved you Madame Schnee." Coco teased as Velvet giggled.

"Jaune…must never hear about this." Weiss said as the group nodded.

" **Wow, wouldn't think of that." Sun said as he was looking away from her slightly exposed breasts.**

" **Clearly you have never been to Menagerie." Jaune had some WILD experiences over in the land of Faunus.**

 **He took a look at something around her neck as he took it in his hands. His eyes widened in recognition. He looked down at the girl whose eyes were now on him.**

" **Where did you get that?" He asked as she had no idea what she had.**

" **On your feet!" Torchwick pointed a sword cane at Jaune's throat.**

" **Oh bugger." He said as he realized this was not a good day for him.**

"Hey! He saved my life!" Weiss honestly did feel bad that they were treating him like a criminal.

"Geez, seems like whenever a Schnee woman is involved, some innocent guy gets stuck with a sword." Qrow said as he knew from experience.

Well…he wasn't exactly innocent, but his point still stands.

 **Governor Jacques looked around only to see that one of the sailors had his daughter's corset in hand. The sailor quickly tossed it to the ground and pointed at Jaune.**

" **Wow, thanks a lot jackass." Jaune said to Sun as he grinned sheepishly.**

" **Shoot him!" Governor Jacques said as Weiss stopped him.**

" **FATHER! Surely you don't plan to shoot the man who saved." That got the Governor to stop, and Roman actually removed his sword.**

" **Well then, I believe thanks are in order." He said as he offered a hand to Jaune.**

 **Thinking nothing odd of it, Jaune took the hand.**

 **Only for Roman to pull him forward, and roll up his sleeve, exposing the P brand on his arm.**

" **Had a little run in with the Schnee Dust company…Pirate?" He asked with a smirk.**

"Jaune's a pirate?!" Ruby couldn' believe it.

"That is so cool!" Sun said as everyone looked at him.

"Sun, Pirates were famous thiefs and murderers…" Blake said as this was not a good thing.

"Yeah, but come on, this is like a pirate movie, pirates are fun!" He said in his defense.

"Regardless of being fun or not, Pirates are still the baddies!" For some reason a british accent said that line.

"Who said that?" Coco asked as that voice came out of nowhere.

"I don't know…" Nobody understood what that reference was from.

And if you're not from the UK or someone who watches a lot of British TV, you probably won't get it.

" **Hang him!" Governor Schnee said as Jaune rolled his eyes.**

" ** _Oh boy, what a great day I am having."_** **He thought to himself.**

" **Well, well, well…" Commodore Torchwick said as he saw a symbol on his arm.**

" **Jaune Sparrow is it?" He asked as he remembered the symbol.**

" **Captain Jaune Sparrow." Jaune was not having a good day.**

 **All he wanted to do was steal a ship, commodore a crew and go after his traitorous first mate. Was that so much to ask for?**

" **I don't see a ship Captain." All he saw were Atlas Navy vessels.**

" **I popped it to do a little shopping." Jaune said as one of the sailors he was talking to popped up.**

" **He had these on him Sir." Sun said as Jaune glared at him.**

" **Wow really, I tell you not to lose those, and you give them to him?" Jaune couldn't believe his luck.**

"Well he didn't technically lose them, he's just giving them away." Ruby pointed out.

"Still is kind of a slap to the face Rubes." Yang said as a person's possessions were important.

"Wait, why is his last name Sparrow?" Coco asked as Nora shrugged.

"I don't know, we watched a reality where his last name was Wick." She said as everyone looked confused.

"Nora, we've only seen three realities so far, and he wasn't named Wick in any of them." Ren pointed out as Nora looked confused.

"Oh, must be thinking of a future viewing." She said as she gave a wink to the audience.

" **Let's see, an old beat up pistol with no additional shot or powder." Roman put it back into its holster.**

" **A compass that doesn't point North, how useless." Roman couldn't believe this idiot was a pirate.**

 **He unsheathed his sword. It was terribly rusted, and almost seemed like he stole it from a junkyard.**

" **And I half expected this to be made of word." He said as Jaune rolled his eyes.**

" **You are indeed the worst Pirate I have ever heard of." He glared at Jaune as Jaune made a motion with his hands.**

" **But you have heard of me." Jaune said as he smiled.**

"Well, a bad reputation is better than no reputation." Qrow said as his nieces rolled their eyes.

"That doesn't sound like a good motto." Ruby said as Qrow shrugged.

"Trust me, there are worse ways to live your life." He said as he remembered the time he met a waitress who turned out to be a dude when he was drunk.

" **Father, don't you think we can spare him?" Weiss asked as they got him in handcuffs.**

" **I'm afraid not, he is still guilty of being a pirate." And Jacques hated Pirates.**

" **Pirate or not, this man still saved my life." Weiss said as she was trying to give him a lighter sentence.**

" **One good turn doesn't undo a lifetime of sin." Roman said as he lied by the lord.**

" **But seems enough to put them to death eh?" Jaune asked while being a smart ass.**

" **Indeed…." Roman glared at the pirate.**

" **Sorry about this lass." Jaune said as he used his handcuffs to capture Weiss.**

"Wow…what a dick, I was just trying to help." Weiss said as she was pissed her on screen self was taken hostage.

"Wow, talk about being _Weiss_ Cold." Yang was referring to Jaune pulling a hostage card.

"Damn it Yang!" That came from Qrow this time.

" **Commodore! Governer, if you want her back, please give me my stuff back, and my hat of course." Jaune said as his hat was the most important.**

" **Give him the stupid hat." Roman was worried for his possible future bride.**

" **Miss Schnee, if you would." Jaune was going to piss Roman off now.**

 **Weiss glared as she started attaching his belt.**

" **Woah! Getting a little low there Schnee." He said intentionally to piss off the Commodore and the Governor.**

" **You're an Ass." She said as she put his hat back on.**

" **I'm a pirate, what do you expect?" He asked as he turned her back around.**

"Wow, who knew Vomit boy had it in him?" Yang asked as Coco was giggling.

"Weiss, you're getting a little handsy there aren't you?" Coco teased as Weiss glared.

"I am NOT getting handsy, I'm being held against my will." She said as even PYRRHA joined in on the teasing.

"Are you sure Weiss? You looked like you were lingering on some of those belt straps." She said as Weiss was just getting more and more irritated.

" **Gentleman! Be advised! Today will be known as the day you almost caught….Captain…Jaune…SPARROW!" He said as he pushed her into the group of soliders.**

 **He then turned around and kicked the latch off a pulley system, and was immediately flung into the air.**

"Woah! Did you see that?!" Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"Wow! That was cool!" Even Neptune was admitting that was awesome.

"How did he plan that out?" Sun asked as he was only there for a few minutes.

" **NOW WILL YOU SHOOT HIM?!" Governor Jacques said as Commodore Torchwick was too happy to oblige.**

" **SHOOT THAT PIRATE!" He said as everyone opened fired.**

" **HEY! You could hurt me with those!" Jaune said as the bullets whizzed by his head.**

 **He landed on a platform, he looked to the chains on his handcuffs and swung them over the rope, the slack from the chains was enough for him to use as a zipline.**

" **Here goes nothing." He said as he slid down the rope.**

"Okay, he must have planned this all out beforehand!" Weiss said as there was no way he could be that fast with his escape plans.

"I don't know, did you see the look of confusion on his face when he landed on that platform? I think he's making this up as he goes along." Neptune said as Sun was in awe.

"He has got to be the best pirate I have ever seen." Meanwhile, Scarlet was crying in his room.

" **Wow, I can't believe that worked." Jaune said as he continued to duck at bullets whizzing overhead.**

" **Wow, these guys can't shoot for shit." Jaune said as he hadn't been hit once.**

" **GET THAT MAN!" Commodore Torchwick yelled as that man was going to pay.**

"Shouldn't soldiers know how to shoot better than that?" Ruby asked as she could shoot better than that.

"Ruby, look at the weapons they're using, they are practically ancient, it's a miracle guns even evolved past that point." Qrow said as he knew his history about firearms.

Old flintlocks and muskets were inaccurate as hell in the early days. And seems like this world hadn't evolved past them yet.

 **The scene changed to soldiers and sailors prowling the streets. They couldn't find that blasted pirate anywhere. They passed by a small statue of a blacksmith. They however didn't notice the man hiding behind them.**

" **Ah, this looks like a place I can use to get these off." Jaune said as he entered the blacksmith shop.**

 **BRANWEN'S BLACKSMITHING AND BREWERY**

"Wait, Branwen? As in me?" Qrow asked as he saw his name on the sign.

"Considering Brewery is added onto the name, I would assume so." Glynda was being brutally honest.

"Ouch, learn to pull punches Miss Goodwitch." Coco said.

"What about the blacksmithing?" Velvet asked as she hadn't said anything in a while.

 **He looked around, he tried banging the handcuffs with a hammer, didn't do shit. He tried using a prybar, didn't do shit. What the heck was he supposed to do with this?**

 **He looked over to the mill of the shop. He smirked.**

 **He picked up a red hot poker.**

 **Sssss**

" **HONK!" A donkey suddenly started walking forward.**

"That was mean!" Ruby said as she didn't like how Jaune shoved a poker into the donkey's ass.

"I agree, why didn't he just slap it on the butt?" Velvet said as the poker seemed a bit excessive.

"Helllooo, he's a PIRATE!" Coco felt like she needed to point that out.

 **He stuck his chains in between the rivets of the gears, and prayed to God that this would work. I mean, if he screwed up, then he would probably be caught and han-**

 **SNAP!**

 **Oh hey it worked!**

 **He smirked in victory as he heard the sound of a door opening. Quickly he decided to hide. But he left his hat on the blacksmith iron.**

 **A young black and red haired girl walked into the blacksmith shop.**

" **Ah, home sweet home." She said as she had just finished delivering a package.**

"Hey! There's me! I work as a blacksmith?" Ruby asked as everyone figured that was fairly believable.

"A weapons dork as a blacksmith, must be a dream come true." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"But what about Uncle Qrow?" She asked as his name was on the shop.

 **The girl walked into one room and pulled the curtain back.**

 **Only to see a drunken old man with stubble on his chin, passed out drunk and scratching his balls in his sleep.**

" **Yep, right where I left you." She said as she left that room.**

"Eeewwww." Velvet said as she got to see an old man scratching his balls.

"Why does it not surprise me that you're passed out drunk?" Goodwitch said as Ozpin was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." Qrow said in embarrassment that everyone saw him scratching Mr. Willy.

 **She walked over to her blacksmith iron, but she saw an odd sight. She saw her hammer on the iron.**

" **That's weird, I didn't leave you there." She said as she took note of something next to it.**

 **A tri corner hat. That was odd, did Qrow get a new hat dropped off? She reached out to grab it, only for a sword to tap her hand lightly.**

 **She looked up to see a disheveled blond man with a sword and shield. She glared as she realized who this was.**

" **You're the one they're after? The pirate." She said in disgust.**

 **Meanwhile, he looked like he was confused.**

" **You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" He asked as her face really did look familiar.**

" **I try and make it a habit of avoiding confrontation with pirates." She said as she had her hands up.**

" **Oh, hate to put a black mark on your record, Ta ta." He said as he waved his hand and walked towards the door.**

 **The girl responded by grabbing a sword and holding it to his neck.**

 **Jaune sighed as he pushed the blade away and prepared his own sword.**

" **You really think that's a good idea? Crossing blades with me?" He said as he prepared for a fight.**

" **You threatened Miss Schnee…." She said with a glare.**

"ooooh, looks like this Ruby has a crush!" Yang said as Ruby blushed.

"What?! I'm not into girls! No offense Weiss." Ruby corrected herself so as not to offend Weiss.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure we're just friends." Weiss said even though Ruby seemed awfully protective.

" **Just a little bit." He said as he slashed forward.**

 **She easily blocked and countered with her own slash. Jaune had to admit, he was not expecting her to know how to fight. So he decided to test her a little bit. So he slashed from the side, she blocked and immediately went for a overhead slash.**

 **He blocked that with his shield and gave a quick shield bash to throw her off balance.**

" **Not bad, your form's good, but how about your footwork?" He asked as he took a few steps.**

 **Only for her to unleash a barrage of attacks that he was able to either block or avoid.**

" **Very good!" He said with mock phrase.**

" **And over here?" He asked as he took a few more steps.**

 **And once again, she countered with slashs to his strikes.**

" **Well, you're definitely well trained, I'll give you that, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go, Toodles." He said as he walked towards the door.**

"Toodles." What kind of farewell was that?

"Heh heh, that's funny!" Ruby couldn't help but laugh.

"Jaune is certainly…oddly nice for a pirate." Pyrrha said as she thought pirates were supposed to be criminals.

 **Ruby grabbed the sword and flung it towards the door.**

 **THUNK!**

 **Jaune looked shocked as that crazy bitch just threw a FUCKING sword at him. Then he turned sideways to see that she had hit the part of the door above the lock. Which meant he might have a problem.**

" **Well, talk about pulling out." Jaune thought to himself as he grabbed the sword.**

" **URGH!" He grunted as he tried to pull the sword out.**

 **He shook it up and down, but it wouldn't budge. He continued to struggle as Ruby just smirked and watched him try to remove the sword in vain.**

"Ha! Way to go Sis!" Yang said as she gave Ruby a fist bump.

"Dang, Jaune must have noodle arms if he can't even pull it out." Blake said as she could have done that.

"Either that, or Ruby is just insanely strong." Yang said coming to her sister's defense.

" **Okay, you got me there, that was pretty cool. But you see…" He drew his sword again.**

" **Once again, you are in the way of me and the door, and you just threw away your weapon." He smirked as she reached for a new weapon.**

 **Only for it to be a scythe with the blade glowing hot from being in the forge, the donkey from earlier saw the glowing hot thing and immediately started walking to turn the mill.**

 **The battle commenced again as Jaune ducked behind the mill as Ruby attempted to use the scythe on him.**

" **WOP!" He said as he dodged a blow and saw all the weapons hanging around.**

" **Wow, who makes all of these?" He was honestly impressed.**

" **I do!" Ruby said as she switched weapons for her Uncle Qrow's sword scythe.**

 **She slashed at Jaune again.**

" **And I practice with them!" She was cut off as Jaune ducked behind the post again.**

" **Three hours a day!" She said as Jaune jumped out into the open.**

" **Wow, you really need to find yourself a boy lady." He said as Ruby glared as they locked blades again.**

 **He pushed her sword up as he looked her in the eyes.**

" **Or…perhaps your lack of a blush in embarrassment means you're not interested, and would rather spend your time tinkering at weapons….Unless…" He thought back to how protective she seemed of the Schnee lady.**

" **Oh, you bat for the other team eh?" He teased as she blushed and got angry.**

" **I train thee hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I CAN KILL IT!" She said in embarrassment.**

"Oh my!" Yang said as both Ruby and Weiss were blushing.

They were silent for a bit before Ruby spoke up.

"Okay for the record, WE ARE NOT interested in each other like that!" She said as Weiss got mad.

"Oh took you long enough to say it!" She said as Ruby was so slow.

"Oh I'm sorry, you could have stepped up to the plate Princess, but no, like always I have to take responsibility!" Ruby stuck out her tongue.

"Like always?! Who is the one who always has to clean up your mess at the dorm! May I remind you of how many cookie crumbs our vaccum has picked up around your bed?!" Weiss argued back.

"If you two want to appear as if you're not interested in each other, arguing like a married couple won't help." Glynda was pointing out the fallacies in their arguing.

 **Ruby pushed Jaune back onto a cart, which proceeded to break lose of its wheel chalks, and started to act like a teeter totter. But both swordsman were undeterred, they continued to fight on. Jaune was willing to admit, this woman was a good swordsman. And while Ruby may still hate him for being a pirate, she had to admit, he was also very good at this.**

" **HA!" She said as she managed to pin the remainder of his chain to the post attached to the ceiling.**

" **Oh shit." He said as she went for another sword.**

" **Crap! Crap! Crap!" He thought to himself as he was now pushing off of the ceiling with his feet.**

 **He heard something snap and realized he had nothing to break his fall.**

" ** _Oh shit, I did not think this through!"_** **He thought as he came falling down on the other end of the cart.**

 **Only for Ruby to be sent into the air.**

" **What the? Where did she go?" He asked as she suddenly disappeared.**

" **HEY!" She said as he looked up.**

" **Oh hey! How did you get up-" He was cut off as she cut a rope that was attached to a net full of boulders.**

" **AH!" He screamed out as he landed on a crossbeam.**

 **He couldn't believe that actually happened. This girl was quick to think, he would give her that. She lunged at him with the sword as he deflected her blows. One step forward and two steps back, they both had to be careful not to give the other one too much leverage.**

"These sword fights are so impractical, no one would willingy fight on a beam like that." Weiss said as everyone looked at her.

"Weiss, we one time fought a giant nevermore on top of a falling bridge, I think this is pretty reasonable." Blake pointed out as Weiss let out an 'Oh' sound.

"Yeah, huh, weird." She said as she started to think of all the ridiculous fights they had had over the semester.

 **Jaune jumped down, with Ruby hot on his heels, she disarmed his sword, now he needed to run, he ran up the small staircase, looking for anything he could use to distract her. He saw a bag full of what appeared to be sand. Just as Ruby was about to slash at him, He opened the bag and spilled it all over her face.**

 **He kicked the sword out of her hand as he jumped behind her, she reached for a fireplace poker and prepared to swing.**

 **Only to see a pistol pointed right at her.**

" **Hey! You cheated!" She said accusingly.**

" **Hellloooo…Pirate?" Jaune said as it was obvious he didn't play fair.**

"Yeah Ruby, that was kind of stupid of you, expecting a pirate to follow rules." Yang said as Ruby shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry, I see the best in people." She said while sticking her tongue out.

"Still though, I wish Arc had more honor." Weiss said as she thought this version of Jaune was a little…weird.

"You got to admit though, he did have some impressive skills." Coco said as it was interesting to watch him fight.

"If only he was part of the actual Naval forces and not a pirate." Ozpin said as it seemed like a waste of potential.

' **OPEN THIS DOOR!" A voice shouted as Jaune sighed.**

" **Move." He said as Ruby was blocking the back exit.**

" **No!" She said with conviction.**

" **Please move?!" He was getting desperate.**

" **NO! I can't just let a criminal escape!" She said as she had a strict moral code.**

 **Jaune groaned as he cocked the hammer back on his pistol.**

" **This shot is not meant for you!" He said as Ruby faltered a bit.**

 **What did that mean? That shot was not meant for her?**

"Yeah that is a little confusing, that shot is not meant for her?" Velvet asked as she didn't understand.

"Maybe he's on a revenge quest? And needs the shot?" Coco pointed out.

"Possibly, but who could have possibly pissed him off that he's saving that shot?" Nora asked as she didn't know who it could be.

"Didn't he mention something about a traitorous first mate earlier?" Ren pointed out.

"But who could have been his first mate?" They all wondered.

 **CRACK**

 **Suddenly Jaune went wide eyed, and fell forward face first on the ground.**

 **With Qrow Branwen holding an empty Rum Bottle.**

"You got to be kidding me!" Sun said as that was such a cop out.

"Come on, after an epic battle, he's knocked out by a empty rum bottle?! Weak sauce!" Neptune said as that was just a weak ending.

"And of course it was Uncle Qrow holding an empty bottle." Yang said as Qrow had the nerve to look sheepish.

"Heh, guess it's a good thing I drink so much." Qrow said as being an alcoholic wasn't so bad.

" **Thank you Mr. Branwen, you helped apprehend a dangerous criminal." Torchwick said as he saw Jaune Sparrow passed out on the ground.**

" _ **WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUGHT HIM AND DISTRACTE HIM! DON'T I GET ANY CREDIT?!" Ruby was a little pissed.**_

" **Just doing my civic duty as a respectable citizen sir." Qrow said as he needed to throw up.**

" **Well men, today will be known as the day that Captain Jaune Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." Commodore Torchwick said as they grabbed him.**

"Well, at least it was entertaining." Ruby said as the sword fights were great.

"And his escapes were pretty cool." Sun and Neptune pointed out.

"But is it just me, or did he seem kind of relaxed for a pirate?" Weiss asked as she thought Pirates were high strung and ruthless.

"Maybe he's a good pirate?" Nora suggested.

"I'm pretty sure you can't be a good pirate, pirates still cheat and steal." Ren pointed out.

"Well maybe he has a stronger set of morals than some pirates." Ozpin suggested.

"Okay, we're getting off track." Glynda said as the next scene was about to start.


	5. Reaction: Muzzle of Nemesis

**Okay, everyone I've been busy lately, I know I haven't been updating Endless possibilities as much lately and I've been focusing a lot on Out of place, and now I'll be busy. Because there were some family matters that needed to be taken care of.**

 **To put it simply, I'm an Uncle now. My Nephew was just born yesterday, so naturally, I've been trying to get as much schoolwork done as possible so I can go and see him when the weekend comes.**

 **And for those of you who read my authors note in Out of Place, you all know I have recently cut back on my drinking and my smoking, I will still have a beer maybe once a week, but lets just say I will be writing my chapters completely sober.**

 **Anyways, an announcement for Endless Possibilities, YES I am continuing this, don't worry about it.**

 **So here is the set up I have planned out so far.**

 **Topaz3: Utaite/Vocaloid Jaune reality or something like that? I can't remember**

 **Masseffect-TxS: Restart Chapter 2 (With lets say memories being restored from Chapter 1 from the original Endless Possibilities)**

 **And then after I think a Jojo's bizarre adventure chapter which I will be working with Black Priest 117 with.**

 **Now one thing, the reason I am hesitant to do some of these, specifically JoJo's bizarre adventure is because I had never heard of them until now. So it takes awhile for me to write.**

 **Anyways, as for now, I have to focus on school for a bit, and then go say hello to my newest Nephew, and then when I can find the time to write I will.**

 **So for some reason, the announcement only posted the annoucement through a glitch, and I had to reupload this chapter to get it to work. But not before I was reported, but luckily not much happened.**

 **According to Topaz3 this was based off of Muzzle of nemesis. Which I am not familiar with, and even after watching it, this was the best I could do.**

 **So I don't think this is one of my strongest ones, but also not bad.**

* * *

"So what do you think we'll see next?" Ruby asked as they had seen a variety of realities so far.

"Hopefully something that is fun." Yang said as some of these realities could be dark.

"Well it's starting up again, so we'll have to see for ourselves." Goodwitch stated as this was how these moments starting.

The TV making a swiling motion and a reality being shown.

 _ **You odious man, the time has come...**_

 **The scene changes to a person in a black trenchcoat pointing a gun in front of the screen. Their face wasn't shown but they showed their chin. The scene then stopped.**

 _ **Now, repent for your sins**_

"Okay, that is just unsettling..." Weiss said to herself as she couldn't understand why she felt so worried.

"Is that music playing in the background?" Blake asked as she heard some sort of dark music playing.

"A music video?" Yang couldn't believe it, this was...no wait, actually a second because of Thriller.

 **The scene turns red with a silhouette of the person going back while shrinking will the title 'Codename: Eight' in black on the side. Then showed another silhouette of a man with the title 'Pere Noel: First Santa Claus' going across. Then showed a silhouette of an octopus tentacle with the title 'Zwei is an amazing octopus' in the top corner. The showed two last silhouettes, one obviously a boy and the other unknown. Then showed a blue background with a title ' The Muzzle of Nemesis' zooming out and turns white. Then the scene turns black again with a red and black background of an office with the title 'master's office' in the bottom in black.**

"What in the world is going on?" Goodwitch couldn't figure it out.

"Who is the person in the trenchcoat?" Ruby asked as they didn't get a look at his face.

"I don't know, I could only see his chin." Nora said as she had a feeling she knew who it was.

 **It changes to the unknown person pointing a gun at someone. As the person is singing, it moves over to one of the silhouetted person.**

 _ **Hey mother, this is me who's speaking with a man looking down to the muzzle of my gun**_

 _ **He's a very evil man who has hurt many lives**_

 _ **While he fill up many coffins with all his corruption**_

 **The scene changes to the blonde haired boy who is holding a redheaded girl in his arms. The boy is crying while the girl is dead.**

"Wait a minute, isn't that Jaune?" They asked as they took a good look.

"Then that must mean the redhead in his arms is..." They didn't even want to think about it.

This was going to be one of those realities? Where all you could feel was the pain and loss of those you loved. They hated having to experience that. It made them question everything in life. Could they end up like that? Would they end up like that?

 **T _hough not so long ago, he was too hard to deny_**  
 _ **And because he demanded it, I told my love goodbye**_

 **The boy pointed the gun at himself and in a flash, he changed into his trenchcoat and put on a mask that covered around his eyes.**

 _ **I was left all alone stranded with a bullet**_  
 _ **But even though I tried, I still could not die**_

 **It shows the first scene but it now showed Jaune's face and the mask showed his right eye as he gritted his teeth.**

"So he was the one in the mask..." Ruby said as this was one of those realities.

A reality where their best friends were broken beyond repair. A reality where there was no hope left in the world, a world where no matter what the could not change their fate. And that was what scared them, the group hated the fact that there could be a world that wasn't nearly as good as theirs.

And with the Grimm and White fang and various other evils in the world, some would consider their world barbaric.

So what happened to this one?

 _ **Now the time has come for me to have my vengeance**_  
 _ **Now, repent for all your sins!**_

 **The scene turns red again with the title 'Codename: Eight' all over. Then showed full view of Jaune and the silhouette with Jaune pointing the gun. Then the two were zoomed in and going close as like going face to face.**

 _ **Hello and goodbye Mr. Pere Noel**_  
 _ **Now that your home has been set ablaze, you will tell me now, what path will you take?**_  
 _ **Will you be shot between the eyes at my hand or else will you burn as well in these fires of hell?**_

 **The scene turns green and black with the picture of Jaune still pointing the gun in bird's eye view but didn't show his face. In the last line he made the money gesture across his chest.**

"What in the world is he doing?" Sun didn't know what to think.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, he's not happy." Neptune said as they had never seen Jaune look this dark before.

"What is Codename: Eight?" Ruby asked as it flashed across the scene.

"And who is the silhouette?" Weiss asked as she was trying to figure out who it was.

And why it looked so familiar...

 _ **Hey mother, do you think that even**_  
 _ **The most heinous of villans should receive a second chance?**_  
 _ **So you see I did indeed give him first this decision: "you will give up your fortune and relinquish all to me"**_

 **The scene moves up to him explaining the decision.**

 _ **"If you give up what you stolen to the people you wounded**_  
 _ **If I take all else you have, then I will not take your life."**_

 **The next scene shows a man with slicked back white hair and blue eyes holding a doll that had his eyes closed and had white hair as well. And a title 'Judgment of Corruption' and 'Jacques Schnee' flashes in.**

"Dad?" Weiss asked as they revealed who the silhouette was.

"Makes sense..." Blake said to herself.

Jacques Schnee was not a kind man, he was known for absolutely destroying his political and economical opponents whether through duplicity or sheer force. The point was that he had ruined many lives just like the song suggested.

No wonder Jaune was after him.

 **But to me he only said: "not a dollar of my fortune will never be relinquished to a ruffian like you"**

 **Next showed Jaune making a 'tch' sound and thrusting forward his gun.**

 _ **A waste of breath, you are only trash**_  
 _ **Nonetheless, you're going to repent!**_

 **The same title comes out again in a short drum solo. The scene changes again to the standoff only there is flames in the background with people behind him that looked angry.**

"Who are the people behind him?" Weiss asked as Ozpin spoke up.

"Possibly every Soul Jacques has ever harmed?" Ozpin said as they all looked at him.

"Not to be disrespectful Miss Schnee, but I am sure that you are well aware of your fathers tactics when it comes to business." Ozpin stated as Weiss thought about it.

Blake wasn't wrong when she said the Schnee had questionable business tactics. Somedays even Weiss wondered just how he got to where he was, and later as she got older and found out that some of the tactics he used to build the Schnee corporation were not exactly legal or moral, she had her eyes open to a different world. A dark world that she was determined not to fall into.

 _ **Hello and goodbye to you master of the court**_  
 _ **Drowned in greed and corruption,**_  
 _ **You are a judge who will have judgement**_

 _ **Target of my hate, now on this day the people's rage also washes over you**_  
 _ **And you be put to sleep**_

 **It shows the scenes of Jaune holding a murdered Pyrrah 'He killed lover', Jacques 'Master ordered him', and Jaune putting on his mask 'he wanted revenge'. It changes to a white screen with a woman with with her back turned. Then a run down house with a little Jaune holding a glass case with a grey and white octopus inside.**

 _ **Hey, mother, it was you in the beginning who never had to labor till the time you brought me up**_  
 _ **Even though it depends, on the forest I was born**_  
 _ **I grew up knowing not who my father was**_

 **It then changed to Jacques holding the doll that turned to Whitley who has a confused expression.**

"Wait...Jacques killed Pyrrha?" Weiss couldn't believe it, why would he do that?

"I don't understand? What did Pyrrha do to him?" Blake couldn't understand.

"Why would he kill me?" Pyrrha knew there had to be more to the story.

"What is Whitley doing there?" Weiss wasn't sure.

 _ **Hey mother, my father is unable to understand**_  
 _ **He's already insane**_  
 _ **He imagines that the doll in his hands is thought the child of his**_

 **The scene changes to Whitley drowning in the ocean in pain. Then showed Jaune petting Zwei's tentacle with a dark smile on his face.**

 _ **When the truth is, little brother is dead**_  
 _ **He's already fallen to the bottom of the sea**_  
 _ **I am certainly, out of the four of us**_  
 _ **I'm only his child now**_

 **Next shows the scenes of everything that has happened in red and black. The last line shows Jaune pointing the gun at the scene.**

"What the hell?" Ren couldn't help but say.

What kind of reality was this? It was like a music video, but the content was dark and grotesque, they had witnessed one reality already where it was a music video, but that was more confusing and fun compared to this one which seemed more dark and bloody.

"Zwei..." Ruby couldn't believe that the octopus had the same name as her dog.

Course, it may have been her dog...that was weird.

"So is this how it ends?" Ozpin asked as he wasn't sure what to think.

 _ **Hey my father, now you look at me...**_  
 _ **Everything I have done...**_  
 _ **LOOK AT ME!**_

 **A bell chimes with Jaune's mother again with the world 'Mother' written across. The scene turns black with a flaming background.**

 _ **Hello and goodbye goodbye my father**_  
 _ **Director of all assassins and most of all a corrupted man**_  
 _ **Hey mother I start to wonder once again how really can you have loved this man?**_

 **The scene changes to Jacques having a gun at his forehead with a look of confusion and fatigue. Then shows Jaune with the mask showing both his eyes and has a look of hate as he gritted his teeth as flames came up.**

"Who is his mother?" They hadn't gotten a good look at the woman, they only saw her back.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, her death must have gotten to him..." Ruby knew that feeling all too well.

The sense of hopelessness that comes after a family member dies. Thats an awful feeling, you think back to all the times you had, all the fun you had together, and all the time you spent with them, only to realize that no matter what you do, you can't go back to that, you can't travel back and save them from their own death. All you could do was bask in the memories in your head, even though they were soured by the fact there would be no new memories with that person, they were gone for good.

Ruby knew that feeling all too well.

 _ **Finally the time has come to put this to an end**_  
 _ **Put an end to everything, there is no turning back**_  
 _ **This story of evil is with this bullet over with**_

 _ **The scene changes to black.**_

 _ **So now farewell**_

 _ **(So now farewell)**_

 _ **(The one I love)**_

 _ **(The one that I loathe)**_

 **There was a rush of a violin being played as the final scenes come. The last scenes shows Jacques in the courtroom making a money gesture across his chest. A dark haired girl wearing a bow holding a pair of scissors. A white haired girl with a side ponytail holding her arms out around the background of a town. A girl with long blonde hair showing off her dress. An orange haired girl in a pink dress devouring food. A blue haired boy sitting on a throne with two girls by him. The pictures zoomed out to reveal that they resemble the bullets in the gun Jaune is holding before he pulled the trigger and it turns white.**

 _ **You odious man, the time has come**_

 _ **Now, repent for your sins**_

"I don't understand..." Nobody knew what was going on.

Did Jacques kill them all? Did Jaune? Who did what? Or were they just Jaune's memory? A friend for every bullet? Or a bullet for every friend? Was he betrayed? Or were they the reason he wanted to kill Jacques?

So many questions they wanted answered, but at the same time they didn't.

They chose to see Jaune as the good guy in this.

But...what if he was something else?


	6. Reaction: Spaceballs

**Okay, my once a month update, and I have to say one thing, PLEASE tone down the PM requests, the reason being? Because of this piece of shit chapter, I tried to make it make sense, but I would need to add a lot more background, and I did this one as a favor, and I just really couldn't do Mel Brooks justice.**

 **Anyways, I've been really busy, and most of my effort has been going towards Out of Place and college.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be a reaction to Restart Chapter 2, but unforturantely my computer crashed, and every single shred of writing I had disappeared for good, its not recoverable.**

 **So I had to start it over again, and I had this in cold storage.**

 **So this is not my favorite chapter, mostly because I rushed this just to put something out.**

 **Anyways, next chapter SHOULD be Restart Chapter 2 reaction.**

* * *

"Soooo…" Everyone thought the music video scene was kind of weird.

"Yeah, what do you think is next?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, probably nothing as weird as that." Yang said as the screen switched to a scene.

 **A giant spaceship was following behind what appeared to be a space car.**

"WOAH! COOL!" Ruby awed at the sight of a space ship.

"Wait a second, is that a car?" Coco asked as that was confusing.

"Yeah it is! What is a car doing in space?" Even Sun was confused by that one.

" **Lord Helmet! We have the Princess in sight!" Colonel Qrow said as he turned to a short figure in a black suit of armor.**

 **His helmet was disproportiante to the rest of his suit, and for some reason, he had a tie on. Was he the villain?**

" **Good! Fire a warning shot across her nose!" Lord Helmet said as they complied.**

"What kind of name is Lord Helmet?" Yang asked as everyone was confused.

"Does anyone else notice that his tie kind of look like a penis?" Sun pointed to the odd chest shape.

Sure enough, the tie looked like a penis, while the collar had two round objects on it which looked like a pair of balls.

"Well this is certainly odd." Glynda saw no reason to worry just yet.

 **BA DOOM BA DOOM!**

 **Lasers fired from the main ship as they whizzed by the small car.**

" **WOAH! WHATS THAT?!" Princess Weiss asked as she was just trying to run away from her wedding.**

"Hey! Weiss!" Ruby said as somehow, nobody was surprised that Weiss was the rich person driving the fancy spaceship.

"Why is Weiss wearing a wedding dress?" Yang asked as they took a closer look.

"Hey yeah! She is! Does she have a wedding to get to?" Velvet asked as Qrow mumbled.

"Either way, or one to get away from…." He took a swig of whiskey.

Oum knows he knew that kind of situation very well.

" **Either it's the fourth of july! Or someone is trying to kill us!" Her robot companion and best friend Penny Polendina said as the explosions surrounded the car.**

 **Lasers continued to fire as Weiss was regretting putting the car on auto pilot! Was this really happening right now? She turned to look out her rear view window. And her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.**

 **This wasn't some random bandit, no these were some of the most feared villains in the universe.**

" **Spaceballs!"**

"Spaceballs?" Pyrrha thought the name was a bit ridiculous.

"Why do they call them Spaceballs?" Nora asked as it was a funny name.

"Because….Because…" Qrow honestly couldn't think of an answer.

"Maybe they live in balls…in space." Blake suggested as that was the best she could do.

"Or they have balls?" Sun put that out there.

" **Hey! I don't have to put up with this! I'm rich!" Weiss said as she pulled out her scroll.**

"Wow, a rich girl mentioning money, what are the odds?" Neptune teased as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Neptune." She said as she honestly wasn't sure if she should be surprised.

"Somehow this Weiss seems even brattier." Yang said as Weiss looked offended.

"HEY!"

" **Who are you calling?" Penny asked as Weiss was panicking.**

" **My father! 1-800-ATLAS." She was typing out the phone number really quick.**

 **The lasers continued to fire, but the camera quickly switched back to the interior of the spaceship.**

 **Only for Lord Helmet to lift his visor up, revealing a young face and blond hair.**

" **Careful you idiot! I said across his nose! Not up it!" He yelled at the gunner.**

"Hey! Jaune!" Ruby waved at the Jaune on screen.

"Why is he wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Coco honestly didn't like it, especially with that dorky looking helmet.

"And….why is he so short?" Glynda knew the Arc boy was tall, so why did he seem so much smaller than Qrow.

"Why does he want Weiss?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss looked back.

"You're joking? He's been pining after me since day one!" Weiss knew that because she had to deal with his annoying flirting attempts.

 **The gunner turned around and lifted his visor.**

" **Sorry thir…doing my best." He slurred out as his eyes were crossed.**

 **Suddenly Arc Helmet felt like a bit of a douche.**

" **Who made that man a gunner?" He asked as he couldn't believe they let a cross eye guy be a gunner.**

"I agree, who thought that was a good idea?" Goodwitch didn't mean to offend, but that just simply did not make sense.

"I can of feel bad for almost laughing." Yang felt like she was laughing at a disabled guy.

"Still though, who would put someone with crossed eyes in charge of a turret?" Weiss knew if anyone in the military ever tried that, they would be fired.

"Perhaps these Spaceballs have inefficient leadership." Ozpin said as he couldn't figure out any other reason that would happen.

" **I DID SIR! HE'S MY COUSIN!" Another cross eyed commander said as Helmet felt even worse.**

"Wow, you can put family in those positions of responsibility? No questions asked?" Ruby asked as she couldn't believe it.

"The Schnee do it all the time." Weiss knew from experience.

"But, I mean…I don't want to be a jerk but..he's crosseyed…" Coco was pointing out trying not to sound insensitive.

" **Who is he?" Arc Helmet asked as Colonel Qrow spoke up.**

" **He's an asshole Sir."**

" **I KNEW THAT! What's his name!"**

" **That is his name Sir, Asshole, Major Asshole." Qrow rolled his eyes.**

"Wait, seriously?" Yang was dumbfounded as she started to giggle.

"I could make puns for days and still not top that." She said as that was really bad luck.

"Wow, poor guy, his name is Asshole." Meanwhile Sun and Neptune were laughing.

"Oh geez! And he's a Major Asshole!" They couldn't believe how unlucky you had to be to earn that Rank.

It would be like having your first name be Harry, and your last name dick, and your rank was Major, so it was Major Harry Dick.

 **Arc Helmet looked a bit disturbed that someone would actually willingly use Asshole as their last name. Why didn't they just change it? That made no sense.**

" **And his cousin?" He asked hoping he would be proven wrong.**

" **He's an asshole too sir, Gunners mate first class Philip Asshole." Colonel Qrow stated as Arc Helmet couldn't believe this.**

" **How many assholes we got on this ship anyhow?!" He yelled out as he heard a chorus.**

" **YO!"**

 **He turned to see that pretty much every single man and woman in his command center except for a select few had stood up and raised their hands.**

"Woah…" Ruby said as that was a lot of people.

"What a bunch of Assholes." Coco said as she couldn't believe how many there were.

"They must reproduce like rabbits…" Sun said as the teams were stunned as Qrow drunkenly said something else under his breath.

"If they stuck it in the asshole, they wouldn't have this problem." Qrow mumbled to himself.

"… **.I knew it, I'm surrounded by Assholes." Arc Helmet said as he rolled his eyes and pulled his visor back down.**

" **Keep firing assholes!"**

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

" **Daddy Please! There's explosions everywhere! I'm scared!" Weiss cried into the phone.**

"Wow Weiss, this you is a scaredy cat!" Yang said as Weiss glared.

"Hey! There is a giant ship behind me shooting lasers!" She tried to defend herself.

"And you're calling your father…Daddy…" Blake noticed she was acting like a child.

"You know what?! NEEEHHH!" She took a page out of Ruby's book and stuck her tongue out.

 **Meanwhile, the scene changed to a different area. And they saw what appeared to be a flying trailer.**

 **They believed it was a Mistralbago.**

" **King Jacques to Neptune! King Jacques to Neptune! Are you there!" A voice yelled as it went to the inside of the vehicle.**

 **Two people were sitting in the front seats of the ship, one was a regular human with blue hair and a ratty looking jacket, while the other was a Honkey. Half human, half monkey.**

"Woah! Take a look at me!" Sun said as he had a lot more animal traits.

"Dude, your eye and half of your face look like a monkey! And look at your tail!" Somehow it had grown bigger.

"This is kind of cool!" Sun said to himself as he liked what he saw.

" **Neptune! You have to help me! Please save my daughter! She's being attacked by Spaceballs!"**

" **SPACEBALLS? Forget it, too dangerous, besides I'm already Numero uno on Arc Helmet's hit list." Neptune said to himself.**

" **What did you do to piss him off in the first place?" Sun said to his partner.**

" **I don't know, do you remember?" Neptune asked as neither one could remember.**

" **I don't know, but it must have been something bad." Sun said as they turned back to King Jacques.**

" **Look, the point is we can't do it, way too dangerous."**

" **Please I implore you! I'll give you anything!" King Jacques said as they perked up.**

"Are..Neptune and Sun bounty hunters or something?" Coco asked as she couldn't figure it out.

"I don't know, maybe we're heroes?" Sun said as Weiss blushed a bit.

" _Is Neptune going to be my hero?"_ She smiled a bit at the thought.

" **Okay, we'll save her for a million Spacelien."**

" **A MILLION?!" The king was pissed.**

" **Ooh, sorry, breaking up, we're losing picture!" Sun taunted as King Jacques panicked.**

" **Okay okay! One million space lien! Just please save her!" Jacques was worried sick.**

"YOU DICK!" Weiss punched Neptune in the arm.

"Owww!" He said as he couldn't believe he got punched.

"What? You can't expect him to go through all that trouble for nothing Ice queen." Qrow pointed out as Weiss glared.

"I guess I just assumed Chivalry was still alive!" Weiss couldn't believe Neptune was in it for the money.

"Heh heh, Chivalry is dead, and women killed it."

" **What was she in?" Sun asked he held up a notepag.**

" **A brand new Dustmobile limited edition sports ship, really nice model, you know the one that comes with heated seats? My cousin is a dealer, he's really nice to me." King Jacques was losing the subject.**

" **Okay, so where is she now?" Neptune asked.**

" **She was last seen around Jupiter 2! Please save her…and…if its possible, try and save the car." He cut out the feed.**

"Wow dad, really? The car?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Well, it is an expensive car princess." Blake said as Yang spoke up.

"A car that can fly in space!" Now that sounded awesome.

" **One million Space Lien! We'll be able to pay off Junior the whopper!" Sun looked really excited.**

 **A picture of a man in a business suit made out of hamburger meat and buns appeared in a flashback.**

" **Give me some monkey love!" Neptune said as they started high fiving.**

"Junior the whopper?" Yang squinted at the picture.

"Wait a minute, as in Junior's nightclub?" She asked as she recognized the attire.

"What the hell is up with his face?" Ruby asked as Qrow actually looked a little hungry.

"He's…made out of burger…" Neptune suddenly didn't feel like eating meat.

"Eeewww." Weiss suddenly didn't want to eat beef.

"Do you think he could eat himself?" Nora asked as everyone gave her a weird look.

"What? If he's made out of burger, couldn't he eat himself?" Nora asked as everyone shrugged.

"It's possible, but wouldn't that be painful?" Velvet pointed out.

" **Engage the magnetic tractor beam!" Arc Helmet ordered as a beam of light shot out to the flying space car.**

" **Huh? What's going on? We're not moving!" Weiss said as Penny looked back.**

" **Oh we're moving alright! Backwards!" Penny said as another ship was closing in.**

" **There they are Sun!" Neptune pointed at the space car.**

" **Oh no! Spaceballs! We're too late! And they're already in the magnetic field! Oh well, tough shit, I'll just turn this around and get-" he was cut off by Neptune.**

" **No! Sun! Bad! Bad monkey!" He put a hand gently on him.**

 **Almost like he was touching his lover's hand.**

"Wait…are Sun and Neptune…gay?" Weiss asked as she suddenly blushed.

"No way! We're just bros man!" Sun said as he hugged Neptune gently.

"Uh…do Bros hug like that?" Velvet asked as Ren, Coco, and Qrow all nodded.

"All the time, it's not gay when you're with your bros." Qrow said as that was the bro code.

Just like it's only gay if you take your socks off.

"Is no one going to talk about the fact that Sun was willing to just leave them to die?" Ruby asked as she felt like she was the only one to notice.

" **Why are we risking our lives for a runaway princess! I know we need the money but-" He was cut off by Neptune.**

" **We're not just doing this for money!"**

"See! Neptune does have a shred of honor in him! Maybe I judged too soon, maybe he really is good at hea-" Weiss was cut off by the next line.

" **We're doing it for a shit load of money!" Neptune said with a grin.**

"Wow…I…I don't believe it…" She said as she glared at Neptune.

"Hey! It's the other me! Come on! Cut me some slack!"

" **Awww, you're right! And when you're right you're right! And you? You're always right!" Sun said with a happy grin on his face.**

"Wow, kind of a change in attitude there." Sun was kind of happy.

"Oh silly! Flattery will get you nowhere!" Neptune was basking in the compliments that on screen Sun was giving him.

"Geez, don't get your ego too big." Weiss rolled her eyes.

This was the guy she liked?

" **Okay, so we save her, but how? The minute we fly in there, they're going to get us on their radar?" Sun said as Neptune grinned.**

" **Uh uh." He said as Sun looked confused.**

" **Uh huh!" He replied.**

" **Uh uh!"**

" **Uh huh!"**

" **UH UH! Not if we jam it!" Suddenly Sun grinned at that.**

" **AH HA! YOU'RE RIGHT!"**

" **DOWN SCOPE!" Neptune yelled.**

" **DOWN SCOPE!" Sun said as a periscope came down.**

"Ah I see, they're going to blow up the radar dish!" Ruby said as that made sense.

 **Sun zeroed in on the satellite dish, the one that was in charge of monitoring all possible incoming spacecraft. It was actually a very sophisticated piece of tech.**

" **Radar….about to be….JAMMED!" He pressed a button.**

 **And a jar of Jam was sent flying towards the Satellite dish.**

"WAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" Ruby got a weird look on her face as they literally jammed the radar.

"Did…Did that just happen?" Weiss rubbed her eyes, only to see that the Dish was indeed jammed.

"Oh that is the dumbest thing ever!" Yang was laughing too hard.

"Great, we have tweedle dee and tweedle dumb ass in charge of rescuing me! I'm screwed!" Weiss said to herself.

 **Meanwhile, on the inside of Spaceball One. A orange haired worker was at her desk eating a bunch of pancakes as she monitored the Radar.**

 **Only to see that the screen started to act up. She thought it was nothing, but then it started making weird noises. And the next thing she knew, it was completley gone.**

" **What the?" She said as she didn't know what went wrong.**

 **She picked up the phone and dialed a number.**

" **Sir?" A weird squeaky voice said over the intercom.**

" **What?" Colonel Qrow said as he looked back.**

" **Can I talk to Arc Helmet please sir?" The squeaky voice said as they both walked over to her.**

" **What is it?" Colonel Qrow asked.**

" **Having trouble with the radar sir." Spaceball Nora spoke into the intercom.**

" **You don't need that, we're right here, what do you need?" He asked as she spoke again.**

" **Having trouble with the radar sir." The same squeaky voice came out as Jaune threw a fit.**

 **He threw the intercom off the desk, along with some of the pancakes, and a few binders.**

"Well that was an overreaction." Glynda said as Mr. Arc looked pissed off.

"Well, that voice was annoying." Ozpin said as that was ridiculous.

" **NOW WHAT IS IT?!"**

" **I'm having trouble with the radar sir!" Nora said as they both looked confused.**

" **Whats wrong?"**

" **I lost the bleeps, the sweeps, and I lost the creeps!" Nora said as both looked confused.**

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"And the what?" Weiss asked.

"And the what?" Velvet asked as she didn't understand it.

 **Almost as if Nora was answering them.**

" **You know! The bleeps! Boop! Boo boooop! Booo boooop!" She made a weird noise with her mouth.**

" **The sweeps! Wjenowjnosndnsodfnsnvianfviansialjnfvioasnfvi." She started moving her mouth in a weird way.**

" **And the creeps. Squeaky squeak squueeaaakky squeak." Nora said as Arc looked at Colonel Qrow.**

" **That's not all she's lost…"**

"Hey! I understood her perfectly well!" Nora tried to defend herself.

"You would." Everyone else said.

" **Sir! The Radar sir! It appears to be…" Nora got a horrifed look on her face.**

" **JAMMED!" Someone had dared used Jam!**

 **They couldn't use Maple Syrup like a civilized person!**

" **Jammed…" Arc had a sneaky suspicion.**

 **He stuck a finger out and licked up the Jam that was leaking onto the computer screen.**

 **His eyes narrowed in anger.**

" **Raaasspberry…" He glared at the screen.**

"Whats wrong with Raspberry?" Yang asked as Blake turned to her.

"Don't you remember?" She asked as Pyrrha spoke up.

"Jaune..HATES raspberries." She knew, she saw him go on a rant about how Raspberries suck, and blueberries are better.

"Well this world doesn't make any sense! We saw them take out a radar dish with a jar of JAM!" Weiss didn't understand the logic.

" **There is only one man that would DARE give me the raspberry!" Jaune flipped his visor down as the camera closed in.**

" **NEPTUNE!" The camera got even closer.**

 **CRASH**

 **Jaune fell back as the impact from the camera caused him to stumble because of the concussion he got from the force of the camera in his face.**

"Wait, what?" Weiss was confused.

"Did…Did he just get hit by the camera?" Yang was starting to think this was a movie.

"OH! They're actors!" That made a lot more sense.

"But how are they in space?" Ren asked as Velvet spoke up.

"Space actors?" She asked as they shook their heads.

"I don't know, this just seems kind of forced."


	7. Reaction: Restart Ch 2 (FANFIC)

**Sorry this one took awhile, but it was just a real pain to write, on the grounds that I was really busy and working on my other stories, college, and other neat stuff. Anyways here we go.**

 **Anyways, I do not own RWBY, Restart was not written by me, so here we go.**

* * *

"So how do we move on after watching Sun and Neptune Jam a satellite dish with raspberry jam?" Yang asked as they weren't expecting that.

"I don't know, honestly I still can't believe it happened." Ruby just thought it seemed so ridiculous.

"Do you think it would work?" Nora asked as she was curious.

"Not in the way they show, the Jam would have to get into the circuits, the resulting moisture would cause damage to the inner components, and could possibly be enough to jam it, but not likely." Ozpin threw in.

 **They say that when you die your entire life flashes right before your eyes. That every moment you remember and don't remember passes right by and you wonder what you had done in the past. All the mistakes you have made, all the happiest moments that you've ever experienced and all sadness that came with it.**

"Oh no…..this is going to be depressing isn't it?" Ruby really didn't want to watch another depressing reality.

"I think we should prepare for the worse…" Weiss said as she had a bad feeling about this.

 **...But Jaune was pretty it wasn't supposed to work like this right?**

 **For some bizarre and really, really weird reason, Jaune was remembering the time he was a baby? Completely weird and random he knew, but honestly he had no idea what to make of it. This couldn't be real he had thought to himself, that there was no way that he was somehow back at the moment of his birth, with twenty-seven years of memories stored in his head. There was just no way that any of this was real...**

 **'** _ **I'll say it again...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!'**_ **baby Jaune thought to himself as he looked up at the looks of love and devotion from both his parents.**

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Sun yelled out as he noticed Jaune was a baby.

"OMG! JAUNE IS SO CUTE!" That surprisingly came from Weiss.

"Daawww, he's such a cute baby!" Ruby said as she cooed over the Wee Baby Jaune.

"Mr. Arc was a cute child…" Goodwitch honestly found her motherly instincts kicking in.

 **It had been only a few hours since he was 'born' and already the young child was having a mini freak-out. One moment he was dying in the forever falls forest twenty-seven years in the future, the next he was back at the moment of his birth, and as you can imagine Jaune was taking it.**

 **'** _ **What the fuck! What the fuck! What the actual fuck is going on here!?'**_ **In a way that only Jaune Arc would take it, having no idea what was going on. '** _ **Ok, ok let's analyse this situation very carefully and very logically...I am a baby...'**_

"Wow, does anyone find it weird that we can hear his internal dialogue?" Ruby said as Yang had a weird look on her face.

"It's kind of weird to hear a baby swear…" She said as it was a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, he's only swearing in his mind, HEY! Wait a minute!" Weiss had a sudden realization.

"Why is he a baby?! Why was he sent back in time?! What is going on?!" She suddenly felt very confused.

"Actually, yeah that doesn't make a lot of sense…" Qrow was confused.

"Perhaps his semblance has something to do with time travel? Possibly crossing over into his own timeline and displacing him into a separate timeline where he has conscious thought?" Ozpin asked as everyone looked at him.

"Huh?" Yang was confused by the mumbo jumbo.

 **'** _ **...'**_

 **'** _ **...'**_

 **'** _ **Nope! I can't think of anything that can possibly explain this! How the hell am I a baby? How the hell am I alive? How is my family alive? And why can't I control these stupid little arms!'**_ **Baby Jaune thought to himself as he waved his tiny arms around aimlessly, to which his parents just found adorable.**

 **"Oh look at that Diane, our son is so happy to see us!" Roland said as Diane held her son in her arms as she smiled down at her baby boy.**

 **'** _ **No, you imbecile! I'm trying to understand what the hell is going on here!'**_ **Jaune tired to say but what actually came out was gurgles and awes. The usual language that babies said before they learn how to use their vocal cords.**

"Awwww, its so cute to see him so angry." Coco said as she had to admit, it was kind of funny, but also weird.

"It's kind of like a comedy movie here." Qrow said as this was like the set up to a comedy.

"Are we watching a Vel brooks here?" Blake asked.

"Possibly." Ozpin added on.

 **"Oh, that is so cute~! Honey go and fetch the camera!" Diane said as she gushed over her newly born son, or in Jaune's case rebirth, as his father left to fetch a camera. Jaune would have slapped his forehead if, he could properly control his arms. But seeing as he had no ability to control his arms whatsoever for the next five years or so, he simply screamed internally.**

 **"** _ **AHHHHHHH!"**_ **After he was done with his initial freak-out, Jaune was finally able to calm down as he tried to understand his current predicament, or, at least, attempt to understand what the hell was going on.**

 **'** _ **...Ok, let's think about this very carefully. H-how am 'I even alive right now? The last thing I remember was dragging my body across the forest floor before I died killing the Grimm King and then...that's it, nothing else happened? I can't even remember what happened after that?'**_ **Jaune had stopped his thinking as he tried to get a grasp on the situation.**

"Oh damn…brutal." Yang said as they heard the backstory.

"So…he was dying, but he went back in time?" Ruby asked as she didn't want to picture him dying.

"But how?" Blake asked as something wasn't right.

"I would have to agree with the headmaster here and say it was some sort of time traveling semblance." Ren said as that seemed to make the most sense.

"But why would a time traveling semblance deage him with all of his memories intact?" Pyrrha asked as some of this didn't make sense.

 **'** _ **What the heck is going on? H-how can any of this be real? Am I dead? Am I in heaven or hell? What is going on here?'**_ **he was positioned slightly as his parents smiled down at him; completely unaware of the dilemma their 'newborn' child was going through.**

 **'** _ **All I can remember is dying and then waking up in my mother's arms just as I've been bor-!'**_

"Huh, why did he stop?" Ruby asked as Ozpin was explaining the situation.

"Well, he's probably shocked by the fact he has been sent back in time, as for his semblance and why he would be sent back in time with his memories intact, its rather simple, not only does he have time to change the future, but he also has the knowledge of the future to help him along." Ozpin explained between sips of coffee.

 **Jaune stopped as he turned his small head up to his mother as she smiled down at him, his father right beside her as he smiled brightly at his newborn son. Looks of love and devotion were evident as they gazed into the eyes of their newborn son.**

 **The exact same looks he had received when he was a child...**

 **It was at that moment that a sudden realisation hit him as he realised that he was in his mother's arms, his dead mother's arms. And the person beside her was his father, who died the same year the Grimm King rose to power. He remembered trying to save his family when everything began to fall into ruin, only to return home to find his village destroyed and his family killed by the Grimm.**

 **He had to watch in horror as the Grimm feasted on his family's remains and witnessed his family perish to the Grimm.**

"Oh….Oh dear…" Goodwitch said as she now realized why he stopped.

"This is the first time he's seen them in years…" Blake said as she realized it had to be…strange for him.

"His entire family is dead, but now they're back, how do you deal with that?" Weiss asked as Ruby spoke up.

"Not easily…after all, after the pain of losing them, how do you deal with the fact you get a second chance?" She said as she wasn't sure what she would do if she saw her dead mom again.

 **On that day all, he could remember nothing but a blinding fury as he had slaughtered every single Grimm in the village. It wasn't until Ren and Nord had to forcibly hold him down until he stopped his rampage. It was the first time he ever felt true anger for the Grimm. And the first time he had ever felt true despair and the feeling of being alone in the world, had it not been for Ruby's gentle embrace that saved him from insanity.**

 **But it was not the last time he would ever feel this despair. But right now at this moment, he realised a very crucial fact. His parents were alive...**

"He killed every single Grimm?" Ren was honestly shocked.

"Something tells me if Jaune was angry enough, he could destroy the world." Pyrrha was honestly a little intimidated.

"But, Jaune would never go THAT insane, right? I mean, he seems like a gentle guy." Neptune remembered the boy who helped him with his dancing problem.

"Well, as the saying goes…Demons run when a good man goes to war…." Ozpin said as everyone shivered at that.

 **Small tears built up in his eyes as his small heart ached at the sight of his parents. At that moment, he didn't care that he was an infant right now, or if this place was heaven or hell. He was just so happy to see his parents again alive and well. His parents looked concerned as their newborn son cried small tears from his eyes.**

 **"Honey? What's wrong with Jaune is he alright?" Roland asked as he was concerned that his son was crying. Diane had no clue either but did her best to comfort her son.**

 **"Shhh its ok little one mummy's here, there's no reason to cry now," she whispered softly to him as Jaune continued to cry into his mother's chest. A many a mix of emotions entered the young boy's heart as his mother's embrace comforted him. And for the first time in so many years...**

 **He was at peace...**

"Holy shit…." Yang couldn't believe how emotional this was getting.

"Its kind of heartwarming…" Ruby said noticing how little Jaune was being cradled by his mother.

"Can't imagine how that would feel after experiencing years of war…" Blake said to herself.

"One thing is for sure….it can't be easy for Mr. Arc…" Ozpin knew there was one issue that still needed to be addressed.

 **The Gilded Arc Tavern - Home of the Arc Family**

 **"Well son! Welcome to your new home!" Roland exclaimed as he and his wife walked in with their newborn son. While Jaune only took in the sight of the home he was already accustomed to.**

 **It had been roughly a few hours since the family had left the hospital and returned to the small tavern that was owned by his family, a small tavern located in the swamps west of Mistral. It was a small tavern mostly frequented by hunters and huntresses alike to rest their weary bodies. His father worked as the bartender while his mother would work as the waitress.**

"Wow, they live in a tavern?" Nora asked as she wasn't expecting that.

"This sounds like something out of Towers and Grimms." Ruby said remembereing the game that was a Remnant version of DnD.

"I can't imagine a Tavern would be a suitable place to raise children." Goodwitch didn't know what to think of all the possible alcoholics who would visit.

 **Now most husbands would be worried about their wives working as a barmaid in a rather short skirt in a tavern full of weary and rough housing hoodlums...but clearly you've never met Diane Arc. Anyone tried to touch her in an inappropriate way, would find his or her ass thrown straight out of the bar. Literally thrown out of the bar and not by his father I might add...**

 **Also through a wall.**

"Daaaayyyuuuummm, Mama Arc is a bad ass!" Coco said as she was honestly impressed.

"His mother certainly sounds…impressive." Pyrrha really wanted to meet the woman now.

"Sounds like my kind of friend!" Nora got super excited.

"….I'm strangely turned on right now…" Sun whispered to himself.

 **You see both his parents were retired hunters, who retired after a lengthy career and from graduating their respective academies. Roland graduating from Beacon Academy in Vale, while Diane graduated from Haven Academy in Mistral some twenty odd years ago.**

 **The two of them had met each other during the Vytal Festival when they were pitted against each other in a one-on-one match. The two fought with all of their heart and feelings until it ended in a double knockout. After which the two met each other on more than one occasion and developed a powerful love for each other. And after a lengthy career together, the two had decided to retire and raise a family together.**

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Velvet said as everyone looked at her.

"A double knockout is sweet?" Ozpin asked as she nodded.

"Well you have to admit, the results of the fight were sweet! They had a family together!" She tried to defend herself.

"Well, that's how I hoped to meet a guy, I like it when he can kick my ass in the ring." Yang said as she didn't want any wimps.

 **Originally Roland was from Vale but had decided to move to Mistral to be with the one he loved. But that is a story for another time as we return our focus to Jaune as he looked around the home that gave him old nostalgic feelings of both happiness and sorrow.**

 **He remembered during the war that his home had become a temporary base for the resistance after they finished burying his family out in the backyard. It was one of the most traumatic experiences he had ever felt during that dark time. Being back in the same home again with his family had a surreal feeling to it as if his mind was trying to grasp the reality of it. He was home...and his family was alive.**

"Oh no, now we're getting back into the depressing stuff…" Ruby slumped down at that.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"He's remembering that in his time, his family is dead." Ozpin finished.

"Oh damn." Sun said to himself.

 **"Kids! Come down and meet your new baby brother!" Roland called out as seven sets of footsteps could be heard bolting down the stairs. A strong pang hit his heart as he saw the seven faces of his sister.**

 **"Kids this is your new baby brother Jaune, he is very excited to meet you all," Roland said as all of the children gathered around their mother as she sat in one of the taverns chairs. Each child crowded around, as they wanted to see the new child that was born into the family.**

 **The first face that Jaune saw was Adele Arc, who was his oldest sister and was currently sixteen years old, she was a girl with bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was the oldest and thus the most mature member of the Arc Siblings.**

 **"Oh! Look how cute he is!" Adele squealed as she played with one of Jaune's little hands...Well except when it came to babies and anything remotely cute, then she turns into a squealing 'cute-a-holic' as described by her sisters and Jaune.**

"You know, I want to laugh at how they squeal over Jaune, but I can't help but feel a little sad over what happens to them." Velvet said as her ears were drooping down.

"Maybe it will turn out different? Maybe he'll be overwhelmed with happiness!" Ruby was trying to stay positive.

"After seeing them die and now being back in infant form with all of his memories intact, probably not." Ozpin was just being logical.

 **"I know right!" his second sister Bianca Arc said as she smiled down at baby Jaune. Bianca Arc was a girl with light brown hair similar to her mothers but had her father's blue eyes and was fourteen years old. She has what Jaune considered a bookworm, as she spent most of her time reading from the family library.**

 **"Let us see! Let us see!" two voices said simultaneously as seven-year-olds Caroline and Cateline Arc jumped up and down around their parents. They were the twins of the family and were both similar and very different at the same time. With Caroline having brown hair and blue eyes while Cateline had blond hair and green eyes.**

"Damn, I know he said he had seven sisters, but this is crazy." Pyrrha knew about his family, but seeing them in person was a weird experience.

"Seven sisters? Damn, he lives in the estrogen ocean." Qrow said as everyone glared at him.

"Whats wrong with that?" Coco asked.

"Come on, if you're the youngest with a family full of sisters, chances are you're going to be the one used as a doll." Qrow was just being honest.

No one liked being their older sisters play toy….it sucked…

He would know…..Damn it Raven.

 **"OH! He is so cute~! Honorine! Honorine! Look!" the twins said as Honorine Arc at the age of twelve years old looked at her 'cute' baby brother.**

 **"Yes, yes I see him and him his very cute you two," she said as she smiled at her sisters.**

 **Honorine Arc was the most serious of the Arc family, as she believed in honour and self-discipline, as she also inherited most of her mother features. She was also the only one to make sure that the twins didn't blow up anything during playtime.**

"Honorine…..thats a name I've never heard of." Ozpin said as that was an odd name.

"Weird, she's really honorable, and her name has Honor in it, damn talk about being good at naming your kids." Qrow took another swig of whiskey.

 **"...He's kind of small isn't he?" Leone Arc said as she touched Jaune's chubby little cheek. Leon Arc his sister at the age of six said as she continued to poke at Jaune's cheek, something that Jaune didn't like at that point.**

 **"Well, of course, he is Leone, that's what babies are at this stage. Even you were this small once," Her mother said warmly as Leone shook her head.**

 **"No way! I was way bigger than him!" she said as she pointed at Jaune as he chuckled internally at the sight of his older sister. Then a small bundle of blond hair peeked from behind Roland as she gazed cautiously at the baby.**

"Wow, this is really cute." Yang had to admit, this was making her feel all mushy inside.

"Yeah, makes you completely forget that they're going to die." Blake said as everyone glared at her.

"Really Blake? The cyanide and razor blades are back in the dorm if you need them." Weiss said as Blake was being a real buzz kill.

"Sorry."

 **"Lucie come and say hello to your baby brother," Diane said as everyone turned to the small girl. Lucie Arc had her father's blond hair but had emerald coloured eyes. She was only five years older than Jaune, but he could already see the shy nature that she was born with, seeing as she hid behind her father's leg.**

 **"Come on sweetie, this is you new baby brother, don't worry he's not going to bite," the man said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap as the small girl looked at the small bundle that was Jaune.**

"Oh my gosh, his sister is so adorable." Ruby said as she looked so shy.

"Hey Vel! I think we found a mini you!" Coco said as Velvet blushed.

"Uhm, wouldn't she technically be older than me?" Velvet pointed out the change in timeline.

"Oh…yeah….way to ruin my joke V."

 **"H-Hello," she said as she hid slightly under her father's arm as he chuckled slightly, as he ushered her forward to get a look at her new baby brother. She grew, even more, timid as she saw him gazing at her with a curious gaze.**

 **"Eek!" she said as she quickly hid under her father's arm as the peeked back at the boy to seem him grow a sad look on his face. Jaune, however, was looking more curious because of how surreal this all was.**

 _ **'It still feels so strange...being here...with them, with everything appearing like nothing has happened...'**_ **Memories of their deaths passed through his mind as small tears began to build in his eyes as looked at his family, happy and alive.**

 **"AH! OH NO! I MADE HIM CRY!" Lucie shouted as she hid behind Roland as his mother panicked slightly as she attempted to stop her son from crying. Jaune instantly stopped crying as he realised that he was causing a scene.**

"Way to go vomit boy!" Yang wanted to laugh, but in all honesty this was a very serious moment.

"Gosh, baby crying is the worse…" Qrow said as Ruby and Yang looked at him.

"Wait, you helped Dad raise us, you should be used to hearing babies cry." Ruby pointed out as Qrow grumbled.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like crying, you both were annoying as hell when you cried." Especially since Qrow was hungover a lot during their childhoods.

 **'** _ **Crap that's not good! Quick! Got to do something cute!'**_ **Jaune thought as he managed to reign in his tears as he started waving his arms around and gurgle out some strange nonsense, all while trying to motion for Lucie to come closer.**

 **Diane sighed a breath of relief as she ushered Lucie over "Look, dear, he is fine, he was just startled that's all. See he actually wants you to come closer" she said as Jaune tried to motion for her to come closer. Lucie slowly moved to her new baby brother as she reached out a hand to grasp his own. Jaune made a cute giggling sound as Lucie smiled at this and turned to her parents.**

"Awwwwww…" Was the collection sound the females of the group made.

Yes Even Goodwitch.

"Are our babies going to be that cute one day?" Pyrrha asked before she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Uh oh! Pyrrha getting a little bit of baby fever!" Yang teased as Pyrrha averted her eyes from everyone.

"SHUT UP!"

 **"Look he is smiling!" she said excitingly as her parents smiled at their children reacting to their new baby brother. It was a warm and touching scene that anyone watching it would find a sense of warmth and happiness from the family. Jaune sighed a breath of relief as he looked back at his family that was gushing over his younger form, taking the moment to truly enjoy the sight of his family happy and alive.**

 **However there was one thought that clawed at the in the farthest corner of his mind, the same dark truth continued to creep into his subconscious...**

 **They are all going to die**

"Damn it, just as it was starting to get a little lighthearted, we go back to this…." Weiss said as she really didn't like how depressing these realities were.

"Hate to tell you kid, but sadness is much more prominent than Happiness." Qrow knew from experience.

So…much….experience.

 **Seventeen years from now all of them were going to die when Cinder and Salem would begin their plan to summon the Grimm King from his slumber. And then the world would be consumed by darkness, as everything he would ever know and love become swallowed up by the jaws of the Grimm.**

 **Unless he could change the future...**

"Is that possible?" Goodwitch asked as she always saw time as a strict progression that could not be changed.

"With advanced knowledge of the past, of course, I doubt time is such a fixed measure that it cannot be manipulated." Ozpin stated.

"But how could he change the future? He's just one man, a man with an extraordinary task, but even if he was to tell anyone about his mission, no one would believe him." Goodwitch remarked.

"Sometimes you just have to have faith that things can get better." Ozpin knew that you couldn't always look to the future and expect things to automatically be better, you had to work for it.

 **'** _ **If this really is the 'past' and things play out like they did in the 'future', then this could be my chance to change everything! I could stop her! I will stop her! And I promise that no one will suffer that horrible future, even if my life depended on it!'**_ **Jaune thought to himself as he steeled himself for what is to come. And prevent the future that would destroy them all...**

 **'** _ **I will stop you Cinder...count on it'**_ **Jaune thought to himself as for what he need to do. Suddenly Jaune felt something strange rumbling in his stomach as an all too familiar feeling was coming to him.**

"What feeling?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no! NO WAY!" Yang was suddenly getting excited.

"What? Whats going on?" Weiss asked.

"Well, a strange gurgling in the stomach…and he's a baby….that means-" Even Qrow was about to laugh.

 **'** _ **...No, Oh no! No! No! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! PLEASE ANYTHING BU-!'**_ **Leone sniffed the air as she and her others sisters instantly pinched their noses and backed from the baby.**

 **"EW! JAUNE DID A NASTY!" Leone said as they all backed away from the baby while Diane only chuckled at their behaviour. Roland had to pinch his nose as well when he caught a whiff of the foul smell.**

 **"Whew! That is a ripper! I think Jaune might need a change huh Diane?" he said as the mother only rolled her eyes at her husband, as she got ready to change Jaune. For Jaune on the other hand, It was one of the most embarrassing experience he had ever faced in his life. One that he would take to his grave...**

 **'** _ **Yang must never hear about this...ever!'**_

"….." Silence regined amongst the group.

And then they processed the information….

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Yang was the first to start laughing.

And then Pyrrha, followed by Ren and Nora, and then everyone contributed.

"Oh Vomit boy! I am going to give you SOOO much 'crap' for this." Everyone groaned as she managed to sneak a pun in.

"DAMN IT BARB!" Her dad's voice rang out.

"What the?" Where did that come from?

"Jaune went poo!" Nora yelled as she couldn't help but laugh.

 **Later that night as Jaune lay awake in his crib as he looked up at the mobile, as the small images of knights and dragons spun around to entertain the child. But this did not distract Jaune as he merely stared up at the ceiling, the day's events still playing in his mind and the memory of his final moments.**

 **He could still feel the moment the Grimm King tore his arm from his body, sliced into his chest and plunged its teeth into his leg. But now here he lay as a small baby, with all of his limbs intact and the last ten years of the war still burned into his head.**

"And right back into sadness land." Ruby said as that was a tonal shift.

"Hey at least we got to see him crap himself." Yang was still chuckling at that.

"In his defense though, he was just an infant." Weiss said that as she couldn't imagine the embarassment if he was an adult and that happened.

"Getting defensive over your boyfriend?" Nora teased.

"Please, we're just friends." Weiss was okay with admitting that.

Believe it or not, Jaune was fun to hang out with when he wasn't being a total nerdy flirt…gods that got annoying.

 **He still had no idea how he was alive, how was it that he travelled back to the moment of his birth and was given a second chance. All that mattered to him was getting stronger and finding a way to prevent the events that were to come...**

 **'** _ **The only question is how? How am I supposed to stop anything when I'm just a baby?**_ **' he stopped his train of thought as he looked up at the mobile that slowly turned above his crib.**

"You know, it's a little weird, can you imagine being stuck as a baby but being able to remember it?" Coco asked as it seemed unbelievable.

"You would think his motor skills would be better, He does have the mental state of an adult, but somehow his physical development isn't far superior to those his age." Ozpin was pondering that.

"Well, his mind may be advanced, but that doesn't necessarily mean his body is, he's still a newborn, and at that time you haven't developed any motor skills, while he may have the knowledge on how to perform certain actions, it doesn't matter because he physically isn't capable of it yet, Oum knows, newborns can't even hold their heads up without support due to the neck muscles not being developed." Goodwitch explained something she read in a basic motherhood book.

"Wow, why do you know so much about this?" Yang was surprised.

"I used to be a babysitter." Okay now that was surprising.

 **'** _ **Still...it is good to see them all alive again, does this mean that that all my other friends are alive as well? Or is it because I travelled back in time, I've alerted the space-time continuum so that they were never born, or does that mean I'm-Argh! This is so confusing!**_ **' baby Jaune thought to himself as he lay in his crib.**

"I agree with the wee baby Jaune, time travel is messed up." Nora said as she couldn't imagine how he must have felt.

"But, why would him traveling back in time prevent any of us from being born?" Ruby asked.

"Well, if you make a big enough disruption in the timeline, it could make minor changes, for example, you might have been born a boy." Weiss saw a tv show like this one.

"Huh, what would I be like if I was a boy?" Ruby was honestly curious.

"I don't know, but Big sister would still be around to tease you!" Yang gave her sister a noogie.

 **'** _ **You know what this is just too confusing, I better get some sleep before anyone grows suspicious...but when was the last time I got some sleep?**_ **' his eyes grew heavy as his body began to relax into the soft mattress of his crib, his mind wandering back to a time he long wished to forget...**

"Hmm, you know, do you think Jaune would be placed into advanced classes in school because he already has knowledge far ahead of his years?" Weiss asked.

"Possibly, why do you ask?" Goodwitch was curious.

"Well, because he could change the timeline like that, if he's so smart, he could easily test ahead, possibly get into a junior combat school earlier, make his way to Beacon at a younger age, and he might not be a part of Team JNPR, so he may not meet any of us." Weiss said as everyone was a little worried.

"I am certain Mr. Arc would hold himself back, after all, he does want to see his friends again." Ozpin knew a man who lost everything would not give up the chance to see his dear friends again.

Oum knows what he would give to see his fallen friends…

 **Three Months later**

 **It was another busy day at the Gilded Arc, as the small tavern was bustling with small business. Some of them were traveling merchants from the main cities while others were guardsmen relaxing from patrolling around the village, making sure that no Grimm would come in and attack the villagers. Just another peaceful day in the village as they went about their daily lives.**

 **Jaune, however, was seated in his mother's lap as some of her friends chatted about her newborn son.**

"I'm sorry, its just so weird to look at Baby Jaune and think of him as an adult." Nora couldn't take it seriously.

"Well he isn't, at least not physically." Weiss reminded them.

"Still, it's odd, we're seeing Jaune in a completely different manner….." Blake was honestly shocked.

 **"So how's the new baby boy Diane? Giving you much trouble?" a woman named Lois asked, who worked as a barmaid for the tavern. She was a woman in her early twenties with light green hair and soft pale skin, who had often looked after Jaune when he was a child back in the alternate timeline.**

 **"Yeah it mustn't be easy raising as many kids as you have, I mean seven is a lot but eight? That's just insane" another woman by the name of Lily said as she rested her arms on the counter top. She was the local teacher at the school in the village and was in her earlier thirties. And was the proud mother of two kids, whom Jaune would become friends with before he left for Beacon.**

"Dang, I still can't believe his Mom had eight kids." Yang honestly couldn't imagine pushing that many kids out.

"Yeah, is that why your moms stopped at one?" Coco said as Ruby and Yang glared.

"Hey! Mom said I was perfect enough!" Ruby pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Uhm…" Yang wanted to tell Ruby the truth.

While Summer did love Ruby with all of her heart…she also threatened to rip off Taiyang's dick if he didn't get a vasectomy…

So yeah, the pain was bad.

 **Diane only chuckled as he bounced Jaune on her knee.**

 **"Yes I will admit raising eight kids is a bit of a challenge...but Jaune seems to be different from his sisters?" the woman raised an eyebrow as they leant in closer.**

 **"He never calls out at night like his sisters did, so we get a good amount of sleep in, and he only ever calls out when he needs a change or feeding. Other then that he's just a very well behaved baby boy" she said as she cuddled her son to her chest.**

"Man, what Mom would have given for that!" Ruby said as the rest of the group thought back on it.

Blake's mom loved her, but according to her mom, her cries sounded like a kitten was being tortured, so naturally her mother was always worried something happened to Blake.

Yang, well according to Taiyang, she broke her crib a few times crying out, even when she was a baby she was strong for her age.

Weiss..well they had handmaidens to help.

Ruby, well Summer didn't always get enough sleep.

Pyrrha's father never got any sleep because Pyrrha could cry her lungs out when she was an infant.

Ren was pretty tranquil.

 **"Although at first he kind of shied away when I tried to breastfeed him for the first time. But I was able to coax him into feeding after some effort, but he still has this blush on his face whenever I do it, that's the only strange thing about him" Jaune instantly blushed at this as he was pressed against her bosom.**

 **'** _ **Please don't remind me of the breastfeeding, it's really awkward when you have the mind and memory of a twenty-seven-year-old and you have to be forced to be...'feed'...from your own mother'**_ **Jaune thought to himself before his father walked over to them.**

"Eeewwwww…." Ruby said as Yang looked at her.

"Relax Ruby, its just part of being a mother." She said as Ruby nodded.

"I get it, but he still has the mind of a twenty seven year old, having to put your mothers boobie in your mouth would be weird!" Ruby certainly wouldn't want to do it if she had full consciousness as a baby.

It would just be awkward.

"Wow…lucky bastard…" Qrow said out loud.

"YUCK! UNCLE QROW!"

 **"Hey! How are my two favourite people?" Roland said cheerfully as he kissed his wife on the lips and rustled the small amount of blond hair on his son's head.**

 **'** _ **I'd be fine if you'd stop rustling my hair like that dad!'**_ **Jaune said to himself, even though he knew no one could understand him.**

 **"We're good honey, I was just telling the girls how Jaune has been a little odd since birth" Roland raised an eyebrow before he just scoffed and smiled.**

"If by odd, you mean he's mentally twenty seven, then we agree." Ozpin took a swig of coffee.

"Odd? More like completely insane." Goodwitch pushed her glasses up.

"Does anyone find it funny the way Jaune gets frustrated with his dad?" Ruby asked as it was kind of cute.

 **"I wouldn't be too worried about him, Jaune is an Arc after all and an Arc is always full of surprises," he said with a laugh as he played with one of his son's little hands.**

 **'** _ **You have no idea dad'**_ **Jaune thought to himself as he chuckled internally at the irony of what his father had just said. Roland stopped as he heard the tavern door open and he becomes serious.**

"Huh? Whats going on? Why does he look so stern?" Coco asked as that was another tonal shift.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must not be good." Ozpin had a bad feeling about this.

 **'** _ **Dad?'**_ **Jaune though as he turned his head over to the door, to see what had caused his normally cheerful father to become so serious. And what he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief as his mind tried to process what he saw.**

 **'** _ **No way...'**_ **Standing in the door was the last person Jaune ever expected to see...ever.**

 **The man was tall with silver hair and wore shaded glass spectacles with a dark-green scarf that had a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mostly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. And by his side was a silver ornate cane with small clockwork mechanism hidden in the center. This man was none other than the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and a mentor to Jaune during his Beacon days.**

"Not good alright." Ozpin said to himself.

"Why would your arrival be a bad thing?" Ruby asked.

"Well, lets just say I have a habit of being involved in some rather….destructive practices." Ozpin was reminded of his duties as a secret keeper for the Maidens.

 **Ozpin...The Emerald Wizard of Beacon. The man smiled politely as he walked across the tavern until he came face to face with his father, "Hello Roland it's good to see you again" the man spoke as he shook his father hand. The man nodded as he shook the man's hand.**

 **"Ozpin...it's good to see you too old friend, I heard you became the new Headmaster at Beacon. Never thought I would see you in the teaching position? Seeing as you usually never listened to our old headmaster" the man chuckled slightly as he leant against the counter.**

"Wow, Ozpin was a pain in the ass student?" Yang said as Goodwitch slapped the back of her head.

"Be respectful." She huffed out as Ozpin chuckled.

"No, the girl is right, I was a pain in the ass." He remembered back on those days…

Oh wonderful times…Too bad they were over.

 **"I agree, but I felt as if I had a responsibility to lead the next generation of hunters and Huntresses into the future." He turned to smile at Diane as bowed slightly. "Its good to see you again Diane," he said as the woman nodded.**

 **"It's good to see you too Ozpin," she said as she adjusted her son in her arms. The man looked down to the small child in her arms.**

 **"And who is this little one?" the man said as he looked directly into the babies eyes. His eyes then narrowed as he saw a faint glint in the child's eyes, a glint the man was almost familiar with.**

"Ooooooh Foreshadowing!" Nora yelled out.

"Nora will you please calm down?" Ren asked quietly.

"Sorry."

 **"This is Jaune, he is our newest addition to the family, isn't he just the cutest?" Diane said happily as she hugged her baby boy to her chest, even as the man continued to look into the baby's blue eyes.**

 **"Yes...adorable," the man said as he pondered what he had seen.**

 **"Not to be rude or anything...but what are you doing here?" Roland asked as the man shook the thought away as he looked back up and merely shrugged at the man.**

"Yeah, seems like you just showed up out of nowhere." Ruby said as she didn't understand the reason.

"I don't know, but something tells me its going to be important." Even Ozpin at this point had no idea why he was there.

 **"Can't old friends ever meet without there being a reason?" the man said as Roland shook his head.**

 **"With you, there is always a reason..." Ozpin sighed as he gestured to the back of the Tavern.**

 **"Can we speak in private?" Roland glanced at his wife as she nodded and was about to get up when one of the other waitresses walked over to her.**

"Well that's not good…" Qrow said as private meant secrets were about to be let out.

"Maybe its nothing too bad." Ruby was trying to be optimistic.

"I don't know, something is about to go down…" Even Yang was paranoid.

 **"Diane we're having some trouble with...'him' again," she said with a strained voice as they looked over to a balding man as he laid face first on the table, with a lot of mugs decorating his head. "Can you please help?" she asked as the woman only sighed as she nodded.**

 **"Roland can you look after Jaune, I just need to take care of...'him'...again. Be back soon," she said with a sweet but darkly voice as she marched over to the table. Roland only nodded as his wife cracked her knuckles along the way.**

"Wow…Jaune's Mom is scary…" Nora said as she was worried.

"Man, no wonder Jaune seemed so intimidated when he spoke of the times he got punished as a kid…" Ren said as his mom was not to be trifled with.

"I wonder who the balding guy is?" Coco asked.

"Probably the town drunk."

 **Roland turned to Ozpin as the man stared curiously at the scene "I hope you don't mind that Jaune will be with us?" he said as the baby merely looked up at the adults curiously.**

 **Ozpin stared for a moment before he shook his head, "No I don't mind, it not like he'll remember this anyway?" he said as Jaune chuckled internally at this.**

 **'** _ **That's right, pay no attention to the baby with the mind of a twenty-seven-year-old'**_

"Is this still serious, or can we laugh?" Nora asked as she didn't know what to think.

"I…think we can?" Pyrrha didn't know what to think.

"One thing is for sure, Jaune is about to get some juicy details." Yang had her arms crossed.

Ozpin was worried about what his other self would say, maybe he would say something that would be classified.

 **The two men walked to the back of the tavern, right in Roland's main study as he looked around to make sure no one was following before he pushed a small button in the shape of the Arc family crest. Causing a small section of the wall to open up revealing a long staircase leading down to a secret basement.**

 **Jaune, however, was already aware of this when he had discovered it in the 'alternate timeline' what he had not known, was that Ozpin had met his father sometime after his birth. Maybe that was why he never kicked him out of school, even when he knew of his false transcripts?**

"Why do they have a secret passageway?" Weiss asked.

"Secrets." Ozpin stated as simply as he could.

"What kind of secrets?" Ruby asked.

"Ones that shouldn't be said outloud."

 **The two men continued to walk down the staircase until they reached a large room, filled to the brim with all sorts of books and scrolls, with a small fireplace and two ornate chairs. Roland sat down as he held Jaune in his arms while Ozpin used a small dust crystal to light the fireplace as the soft glow illuminated the room as Ozpin faced away from the man and child.**

 **"Now...what is it you wanted to speak about?" Roland asked as Ozpin sighed and turned his head to look at his friend.**

 **"Before I tell you this, let me ask you something...what is your favourite fairytale?" the man said seriously as Roland only groaned at this.**

 **"Damn it! You always do this Ozzy! Whenever you're about to tell something bad, you always open up with a seemingly meaningless story, that actually isn't as meaningless as it seems..." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this as he looked to the man.**

"Did he just call him Ozzy?" Nora asked as everyone deadpanned.

"Ozpin is probably about to drop a bomb on them, and you're worried about his nickname being Ozzy?" Weiss asked the sugar high girl.

"It's a funny nickname."

 **"It's just like back at Beacon when you went on that panty raid with Qrow and I ended up the one being beaten up by Glynda, Raven and Summer! At the same time! And I wasn't even a part of it!" he exclaimed as Ozpin chuckled slightly at this while Jaune stared up in shock.**

 **'** _ **Wow...Ozpin was a rebel?'**_

"WHAT?!" Glynda was furious.

"N-Now Now Glynda…that was years ago!" Ozpin tried to defend himself.

The ass beating he got afterwards would be talked about by the students for years.

"Why would anyone want to steal panties?" Ruby asked as Nora looked just as confused.

"It's not like they could wear them?" Nora was just as confused.

 **Ozpin chuckled at this as he sat down "Yes I do tend to do that, and I did apologise...after they beat you up" Roland glared for a little before he chuckled as well. Ozpin then looked seriously as he fiddled with the cane in his hands.**

 **"But back to the matter at hand...do you know the Story of the Four Seasons?" Jaune perked up at this as his father raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Yeah I'm familiar with the story, I tell it to my girls every night before they go to bed. An Old man is visited by four women, each representing a different season and manages to urge the old man out of his hut. He then bestows upon them great power for their kindness and they go spread it amongst the people, but what does this have to do with..." he stopped as he received a single look from the man, that told him everything.**

 **"Oh no," he grasped his head in his hand while his son looked up at him with innocent eyes. "They're real aren't they?" Ozpin nodded as he looked at the face of his friend.**

"Bullshit!" Coco yelled out.

"Coco!" Velvet couldn't believe the vulgarity.

"Oh come on! Do you really expect us to believe that a fairy tale is true?" Coco couldn't believe it.

The very idea was ridiculous as hell!

 **"Yes, due to my new position I was granted the knowledge of their existence. They are very real Roland, and possess amazing powers that are not like magic, but actually magic" he sighed as Roland leaned back in his chair and held his son.**

"Son of a bitch." Coco muttered under her breath.

"Well at least we know that isn't true here….right?" Coco looked at Ozpin who remained silent.

"No way…." Coco went into silence….Ozpin choosing not to speak about it was proof enough.

 **"Who else knows?"**

 **"Only myself, Qrow and Glynda. Port and Bart have no idea what's going on, but they will be told soon enough." Ozpin said as the Roland looked at the silver haired man.**

 **"Why are you telling me this Ozzy? Why have you come all the way out here to tell me something that seems like a big secret, one that I'm not supposed to know?" Roland levelled his gaze as he looked at the man.**

 **"What is it you're not telling me?" Ozpin sighed as he stood up and rested his arm against the fireplace as he looked at the large portrait above the fireplace and looked back at his friend.**

"I agree, why tell a retired huntsman? One who is trying to get out of the game?" Weiss didn't understand the logic.

"Obviously he trusts Mr. Arc, enough to tell him the truth about…these maidens." Qrow honestly didn't know what to think, he knew, but now so did everyone else.

"Something tells me this will not end well.

 **"I believe there is someone who's planning to steal a maidens power" Roland widened his eyes slightly at this.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Qrow has reasons to believe that someone from the past is planning to steal the power of a Maiden and use it for nefarious means. He has reasons to believe that its a remnant of the Supersessionists" Roland shook his head at this as he stood up with his son.**

"Supersessionists?" Ruby asked as she had never heard the tale.

(I've never seen World of Remnant, so I have no idea whats going on if this is canon or not)

"Doesn't sound familiar to me…must be another secret we won't know about…" Blake was sick of the secrets.

Then again, she was a former terrorist hiding in a school, maybe she could let it slide.

 **"That's impossible and you know it, all the Supersessionists died at Wind Gate. My grandfather led the charge himself and he made sure that there were no Supersessionists left" Jaune, however, looked down at this, as he knew that wasn't true.**

 **'** _ **Not all of them...'**_ **Ozpin shook his head at this as he walked around the room "Qrow said it was just a hunch, but I don't like to take chances...which is why I've actually come here today" he turned to the man as he pointed to the large crest on the floor.**

"Great, so now we have a shadowy organization that's coming back from the dead." Sun couldn't believe this.

"This is starting to sound like something out of Game of Thrones." Ruby said as Weiss gave her a look.

"You watch Game of Thrones?" Weiss was honestly surprised.

"I did…until the red wedding….I don't know why it felt so….personal." She honestly didn't know why.

Why did it feel so familiar?

 **"A long time ago people would look at this crest and would be filled with hope that an Arc was protecting them. Even back at the Academy people would look up to you and feel safe that you were watching out for them..." Roland looked down at his son as his eyes drifted off into memory.**

 **"You and Diane were once the strongest hunters in the world, so strong that the council even considered you to be the Headmaster at Beacon...until you turned them down and retired" Jaune's eyes widened slightly at this as he looked up to his father, seeing him in a completely different light.**

"Wait, Jaune's dad was almost a headmaster?" Weiss couldn't believe it.

"Not in our universe, but in this one….it's certainly possible that he could have been teaching you." Ozpin didn't know enough about the Arcs.

He knew enough about their lineage to give Jaune a pass when his transcripts were fake. If Jaune was anything like his ancestors, then he would be a force to be reckoned with in time.

 **"That was a lifetime ago Ozpin, I'm no longer that warrior anymore and neither is my wife. We've settled down and raised a family, I can't expose them to stuff like that anymore, especially after what happened twenty years ago...I'm sorry" Ozpin sighed as he looked to his friend.**

 **"I know you've put down you blade for your family and I know that you'd never want to put them in harms way. But Roland there is something coming this way and I fear that the Kingdoms won't be able to survive this time. I need as many allies as I can get...I need my friend's help." Ozpin seemed to almost plead as the man only looked down as he shook his head.**

"I've never seen Oz look so desperate." Qrow couldn't believe it.

Ozpin had his moments of doubt, but he never would display them so openly. People made mistakes, but to show weakness when people were depending on you was a mistake, Jaune's dad must have been one hell of a man for Ozpin to almost plead for his help.

 **"I'm sorry...but my answer is no" Ozpin stood still as Roland looked back up "I need to think of my family and what is best for them, I hope you can understand" Ozpin stood up as he began to walk out the room.**

 **"I understand old friend and I'm sorry that I tried to force you back into a life you've worked so hard to get out of..." he placed a hand on his shoulder as he prepared to leave.**

"Damn….Jaune's dad is really determined not to let his family go down that road." Yang said as the atmosphere turned grim.

"And in the end it didn't mean anything, from what we can guess, Mr. Arc's world was nothing short of horrible." Ozpin said as Jaune came from a world where everyone he ever loved had died.

It was a fate no man should be forced to live.

 **"If you ever do change your mind let me know...until then I wish you good health upon you and your family" Ozpin then walked away as Roland sighed and looked down to his baby boy. The boy looked up to his father as the man only smiled and hugged the child to his chest.**

 **"Don't worry Jaune, I'm never going to let you experience the things I've been through. I will always be here to protect you, always..." the man said as he began to walk up the winding stair.**

"I'm sorry Roland…but he will experience what you have experienced, only he will go through something even worse…" Ozpin had never felt guilt this bad before.

It was like he was watching his mistakes unfold, and he could do nothing to stop them. That it was a set course of action that could not be changed no matter what happened in life.

Everything was doomed right from the start.

 **Jaune, on the other hand, was looking at his father as he felt a feeling of guilt in his chest,** _ **'If only you knew what was coming dad, if only you knew that you don't have the strength to protect us all...**_ **' he looked at his father's face as he saw the man's smiling face. '** _ **I can understand where you're coming from, but after what I've seen, I wish you there to help me...'**_ **his heart ached at the mere thought of Pyrrha and her smiling face.**

"Damn…" Everyone was reminded about what was going to happen.

Pyrrha dies….

Team RWBY dies….

Ozpin dies….

Glynda…

Bart…

Everyone….everyone they ever loved, all gone in the blink of an eye.

With only John to live to see the end of his days. And to die with no one there to mourn. On a dead planet overrun with Grimm.

 **Which led back to Pyrrha's final moments as he still to this day, blamed himself for not stopping her and letting her face her doom. He managed to shake the thoughts from his head as he looked up at his father with pure determination in his eyes.**

 **'** _ **Which is why I hope you can forgive me for what I need to do in the future, and hope you understand why I need to do it. Because this time I'm not going to fail...'**_ **the light at the end of the stairway shines as they walking back into the tavern.**

 _ **'I'm going to protect you all'**_ **Jaune thought to himself as his eyes burned with a fire to protect all that he held precious.**

"You carry the fate of us all Jaune…." Ozpin said as everyone stood up.

"We'll be there to help…every step of the way." Pyrrha was determined not to let this future become their own.

"Well, so here we go, trying to save the world, certainty of death and a small chance of success…." Sun said as he lifted his head up.

"What are we waiting for?"

 **"GET OUT OF MY TAVERN! YOU DRUNKEN OAF!" a second later and the drunk man was picked up by his mother and was literally thrown out of the tavern as the brunette mother yelled out to the door. "AND STAY OUT!" she yelled Jaune and Roland spare a quick glance to each other as they gulped slightly.**

 **"Your mother can be quite scary when she wants to be huh son?" he said as baby Jaune could only giggle at that.**

"Annnddd that moments gone." Yang said as that kind of killed the mood.

"Woah, His mom IS scary." Qrow couldn't help but feel a tiny bit aroused.

Meanwhile back in Beacon, Jaune had a sudden urge to murder a crow. He didn't know why.

"But she is a bad ass." Coco was impressed.

"Damn, if Jaune grows to be as strong as his mom, I do not want to mess with him." Neptune whistled at his mom's strength.

Seriously, she was scary strong.

 **'** _ **You have no idea'**_

 **Meanwhile away from the tavern, Ozpin continued to walk to his personal shuttle before he stopped and looked back at the tavern of his oldest friend. He had accepted his friend's decision, and would not pester him again. But something else was gnawing at him, as he looked back at the tavern, something that he just couldn't put his finger on. And that thought lay in the small child that had a fire in his eyes that made him curious about the boy.**

 **Extremely curious**

"You don't think he knows, do you?" Ruby asked as everyone gave her a look.

"How could he possibly know that Jaune is a time traveler in a newborns body?" Goodwitch asked as Ruby shrugged.

"Well he could certainly tell something was up with the wee baby Jaune." Nora said as Yang looked confused.

"Why do you keep calling him the wee baby Jaune?" Where did that come from?

"Because it's a funny name!"

 **'** _ **Interesting...'**_ **he thought as he walked into his shuttle. The shuttle door closing as he looked back at the tavern one last time.**

 **'** _ **Very interesting indeed'**_

 **And with that the shuttle took off as the gears of destiny began to turn again, this time in a new direction. One where the fate of the whole world rested on the shoulders of a man who had lost everything...**

 **But gained a second chance.**

"Well…at least it ended on a somewhat happy note." Team RWBY was sort of relieved.

"But there is always potential for something worse…." Ozpin looked to the two teams.

"No matter how easy things must be, or how many chances we may get, we must never lose sight of what we're fighting for, lest we fall into the pits of despair, and we end up like Mr. Arc there…"


	8. Reaction: Arcwolf

**Hey guys! I bet you're wondering, 'Wait he said CU made him cancel EP.' And that is true, but I decided to just say FUCK it. And write it anyways, what are they going to do? Bitch about it again to the site? They have no ground left to stand on. So screw them. I'm going to write more for this.**

 **But there are going to be some changes. I'm not going to take random requests, especially since that would increase my work load and I'm in the Army, I'll be working a lot. Especially with Air Assault school coming up. I'm gonna be busy as hell.**

 **Anyways, it's been awhile since I wrote this, so I'm starting off with something simple to help me get back into it. So here we go.**

* * *

"Woah, what just happened?" Ruby felt like she had waken up from a long nap.

"I don't know, maybe whatever force that brought us into this universe decided to just say 'Fuck it' and continue our course through this event." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

"So what universe do you think we'll see Jaune in next?" Nora was honestly curious.

"Hopefully not something nearly as depressing as that last one." Glynda hated seeing sad realities, she knew their world wasn't a a fairy tale, but every now and then it would be nice to see one that wasn't depressing.

" **This is not battle Nora….this is slaughter.." An aged Jaune said from atop a horse as he was adorned in armor.**

 **A battle played below him as his warriors were fighting off a band of Branwen raiders.**

"Woah, Jaune got old." Yang pointed out as she took notice of his appearance.

"I believe the term is silver fox." Nora said as Jaune actually looked hot as an old guy.

Seriously how was Jaune attractive even when he was aged?

"Whats with the armor and crown?"

"Is he a king?"

" **Well can you blame them? Your legend is known from Vale all the way to Vacuo, everyone wants to have their place trying to kill a huntsman. You are the Monster Slayer." Nora said as she looked down at the battle.**

" **We humans are the monsters now…The time of Grimm and Huntsman has ended Nora….The fall of Beacon killed it. Leaving man and faunus kind with nothing but weeping martyrs….and shame…" Jaune looked like a man who had seen too many battles.**

"Wow, that's deep." Yang was blunt about it.

"What does he mean by the time of Huntsman and Grimm are over?" Pyrrha couldn't help but think that meant something else.

"Maybe the huntsman were no longer needed?"

"But then what happened to the Grimm?"

Nobody was really sure what happened.

" **SHOW ME TO KING ARCWOLF!" A voice cried out as Jaune looked down to see some of his soldiers restraining a raider.**

" **What in the name of Odin are they doing now?" Jaune and Nora rode down to the site.**

" **Probably just another raider trying to get through, its nothing new my Lord." Nora rode down with her king.**

 **As Jaune got closer and closer to the raider in question. He found himself becoming disgusted with his so called warriors. They were just mocking him and playing with him rather than killing him outright.**

" **HALT!" Jaune ordered as he rode up.**

" **What is this?! You call this battle?! Mocking your enemy in this fashion? Cut his throat while he still has some honor left!" Jaune yelled as he turned to ride away.**

"I don't really like this so far." Ruby didn't like how Jaune talked so casually about killing.

"What time are they in? Has anyone else noticed that the only weapons they seem to be using are the non transforming weapons of the past wars?" Glynda noticed that almost all the weapons were normal.

No special transforming sniper rifles. No special gun nunchuks. Everyone was using swords, bows and arrows and normal weapons. It was almost as if this world was set in a different time. And Glynda wanted to know when.

" **COWARD! KILL ME YOURSELF!" The man yelled as Jaune stopped his horse and refused to look back.**

" **Heresy! The king must not engage in direct battle! Cut his throat and put his head on a spear!" Nora ordered as the warriors pulled a knife.**

" **STOP!" Jaune barked out a command as he turned to look at the man.**

 **He had dark hair and a beard and was carrying some kind of large broad sword with him. Jaune hopped off of his horse as he cracked his neck.**

" **Let him up…"**

" **My Lord…the king must not engage in-" Nora tried to say.**

" **Let…him…up…" Jaune ordered as the warriors let the man get up.**

"Why do I get the feeling that Jaune is actually a bad ass and is going to absolutely destroy this guy?" Yang was getting that vibe.

"I don't know, but….hey that's Uncle Qrow!" Ruby pointed out as she got a closer look at the raider.

"Huh, I suppose we should have figured that out when they said Branwen raiders."

"I still find it weird seeing myself in these realities." Qrow took a sip of whiskey as he mused over how his life ended up like that.

" **You want your name in the song of Arcwolf?" Jaune asked as the man got up.**

" **You think it should end with me being killed by some Branwen raider with no name?!" Jaune seemed angry but at the same time curious.**

 **The man stood up to his full height as his hood came off of his head and he glared at the king with anger and determination in his eyes.**

" **I'm Qrow! Of the Branwen Tribe! And my name will be remembered forever!" He yelled as Jaune pulled his sword.**

" **ONLY IF YOU KILL ME!" Jaune looked prepared for battle.**

"Damn, I've never seen Vomit boy so brave." Yang was honestly kind of impressed with him.

"I think he's been through more combat than we can ever think of." Blake was adding in her two cents.

"Come on! I want to see the fight!" Ruby wanted to see how good Jaune was.

" **Otherwise you're nothing!" Jaune threw his sword down.**

"Aww." Ruby was disappointed.

" **You think, you're the first to try to kill me? Or the hundrenth? Hm?" Jaune was walking closer to the man who was confused as he held his bastard sword.**

" **Well let me tell you something…Branwen!" He was unstrapping his armor.**

" **THE GODS WOULD NOT ALLOW MY DEATH BY YOUR FEEBLE BLADE! THE GODS WOULD NOT ALLOW ME TO DIE BY A SWORD! OR BE TAKEN BY THE SEA! THE GODS WILL NOT LET ME PASS IN MY SLEEP! RIPE WITH AGE!"**

 **As Jaune got closer and closer, he stripped off more armor and Qrow found himself becoming more afraid.**

"What is he doing?!" Ruby shouted as she couldn't believe Jaune was leaving himself open.

"He's too cocky for his own good." Goodwitch did not like this Jaune.

"That arrogance will get him killed." Weiss knew from experience that pride could blind you.

"How could Jaune be so careless?" Pyrrha asked as she knew how careful he could be.

 **Suddenly Jaune ripped his shirt open.**

" **PLUNGE YOUR SWORD HERE! QROW BRANWEN! TAKE MY LIFE!" Jaune ordered as he motioned towards his bare chest.**

" **SOMEONE!...GIVE HIM A SWORD OR I'LL…..I'LL!" Qrow was freaking out, he expected an honorable battle. Not this!**

 **This was not honorable, Lord Arcwolf was just giving him the chance to kill him with no battle involved.**

" **YOU'LL WHAT?! KILL ME? WELL KILL ME! DO IT! KILL ME! KILL ME!" Jaune almost seemed to beg him at the end.**

Suddenly the group went quiet as they processed what was going on.

"Jaune isn't being arrogant…" Weiss was starting to dawn on a horrible truth.

"He is begging for death…" Ozpin couldn't believe it.

The boy was always so full of life and bright, but here he was begging for someone to kill him. Almost as if he was trying to make amends for some mistakes he had made. As if h was an old man just begging for death.

 **Qrow unable to kill the man without honor fell to his knees and seemed to almost cry at the oppurtunity being taken away from him. He just couldn't bring himself to kill Lord Arcwolf, it wouldn't be right.**

 **Jaune sighed and picked up the sword and held it to the throat of Qrow as he made him look in his eyes.**

" **You know why you can't kill me my friend?" Jaune asked in a softer tone as Qrow looked him in the eyes.**

" **Because I died many…many years ago when I was young." The look in his eyes spoke of regret and heartache.**

At this nobody made a sound. Just the way Jaune spoke those words was enough to silence them. What could have happened when he was young to make him beg for death. What could have made him want to pass on even when he was a king? Why did he seem to be full of shame?

There were so many questions they had that they couldn't answer.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha wanted to know what was wrong.

 **Jaune threw the sword away as he turned away from Qrow.**

" **Give him a gold piece and send him home, he has a story to tell." Jaune got back on his horse as he looked towards his castle.**

 **Yet another day that the gods kept him alive.**


	9. When Even Cardin Can't Handle Blake

**So trying to get a small snippet out before March, so here we go. This one is based off of a video by Black Rifle Coffee. So enjoy.**

* * *

"So I wasn't the biggest fan of that reality…" Pyrrha honestly didn't know why Jaune was so depressed.

"I'm sure we'll see something happy soon." Ruby was sure of it.

Usually you had to get through the dark times to get to happier stuff.

" **Ahhh, what a nice day." Jaune couldn't believe how lucky he was right now.**

 **He had good coffee, the sun was shining, there was slight breeze in his hair, and the temperature was absolutely perfect.**

"See?! What did I tell you!" Ruby knew this wasn't going to end up bad.

 **And then he saw a car pull up in his drive way. A driver wearing a ski mask got out of the car and walked over to the trunk.**

 **Jaune was confused.**

"…..Did…did a robber just pull into Jaune's driveway?" Pyrrha was honestly confused.

 **The man in the mask popped open his trunk as Jaune walked over to her.**

" **Ohhhh so you're the one who took her!" Jaune said as he saw Blake in the trunk.**

" **HELP ME THIS IS BULLSHIT!" She yelled as Jaune cringed.**

" **Ehhh." He closed the trunk.**

"YOU DICK!" Blake said as she couldn't believe he did that.

"Is no one going to talk about the fact the guy in the ski mask kidnapped Blake?" Yang asked.

" **Nooooo, I found her like this." The man in the mask said in a unconvincing tone.**

 **He went to open the trunk again.**

" **JAUNE! WHAT ARE YOU-" Blake tried to yell again.**

" **Then why are you wearing a ski mask?" Jaune raised an eyebrow as he closed the trunk again.**

" **It's cold outside friend!" The man said as he opened the trunk yet again.**

"….Why does Jaune keep closing the trunk?"

"Wait a minute…..is Blake such a bitch that the guy who took her doesn't want her?" Weiss couldn't believe it.

"I can't see why, I'm just a little stressed out over being kidnapped!" Blake was pissed.

" **Jaune! You are such an asshole!" Blake said as her roommate closed it again.**

" **You're wearing a t- shirt." Jaune gave the man an 'R u serious?' look.**

" **Semantics! Friend!" The robber was getting desperate now.**

" **You're the worst roommate ever Jaune!" Blake called out as Jaune slammed the trunk closed.**

" **No! You took her, she's your responsibility now!"**

"Wow Blakey, you must be a real bitch if Jaune is trying to pawn you off on the kidnapper."

"Shut up!" She said as Ruby was giggling.

"He he, it's kind of funny if you got kidnapped all you got to do is lecture to guy who did it, and he'll take you back home." Ruby joined in on the teasing.

"And they call me Ice Queen."

"I've been in a situation like that before." Qrow remembered how big of a bitch his sister could be.

Ozpin didn't say this out loud, but Glynda could be a real ball breaker. Sun and Neptune remembered their own mothers. And Ren rolled his eyes, but in reality….Nora could be a bit of a bitch at times when it was that time of the month.

 **Suddenly the man took his mask off and revealed his face.**

"CARDIN KIDNAPPED BLAKE?!" Everyone yelled.

" **Listen, I have done a lot of bad shit in my time, and all of my chickens have come hom to roost, in the form of this chick!" Cardin pointed to Blake.**

" **FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" She yelled at him.**

" **I give you my word! If you let me return this chick, I will NEVER EVER do anything bad again." Cardin made a solemn oath.**

Everyone just looked at the two on screen.

"…..You mean to tell me Cardin will give up being a racist ass?" Blake couldn't believe it.

"Wow Blake, you must be a super mega bitch." Yang was laughing.

"SHUT UP!"

Blake was honestly starting to act like her on screen counterpart.

" **Well? Shake on it?" Cardin had a smile on his face.**

 **Jaune seeing the man genuinally wanted to change, tookthe hand.**

" **Okay, Blake come on." He said as she got out of the trunk.**

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" She yelled as he ran back inside.**

" **AND I'M OUT!" Cardin immediately jumped back in the car and drove away.**

"… **." Jaune was silent for a bit.**

" **I knew today was too good to be true."**


	10. Black Beacon State

**God I hope people get the reference.**

 **Anyways, Even More out of place is coming along, I finally got some more work done on a chapter for Screaming Eagle, and now for another chapter of this.**

* * *

"I wonder what we'll see next?" Nora asked as the tv changed again.

" **Because all of you idiots don't know how to play! I'm punishing you for it!" Coach Ozpin said to all of his players.**

 **Here he was talking to the Beacon University Nevermores. One of the most prominent football teams in college football. Both for their amazing performances, and also history of drunken shenanigans.**

 **And currently he was chewing out his players who were all standing in the locker room shirtless.**

 **Particularly one big, broad chested, blond stud who…**

"HUBBA HUBBA!" Yang stood straight up when she saw Jaune's muscles.

"MINE!" Pyrrha covered Yang's eyes as she felt like drooling over Jaune's new body.

"Dang! Look at Jaune's abs! You could grind cheese on those!" Nora was honestly impressed, Jaune did have some amazing tone, but here he had the size to go with the tone.

" **So, 9 o clock curfew! Maybe you'll learn to keep your head in the game, instead of between the legs of your girlfriend!" Coach yelled out as he left.**

"PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!" Ren spat out his tea as he couldn't BELIEVE he heard Ozpin say that.

"Professer….." Glynda spoke but was cut off by Ozpin.

"Yes…..I heard it too." Honestly he couldn't believe it.

He expected Qrow to say something like that! Not him!

" **Man, 9 o clock curfew? How am I supposed to meet girls now?!" Russel said in frustration as Cardin blew it off.**

" **Man Russel, don't worry about it so much." He was just trying to relax over the weekend anyways.**

" **Ha! Jokes on you guys, I don't need to stay out late to get laid." Jaune said in a cocky tone.**

"Are….are they really talking about sex?" Ruby felt uncomfortable ever since Yang gave her the talk.

"Honestly Ruby, I'm thinking about it after looking at Jaune." Yang said intentionally messing with Pyrrha.

"YANG I WILL-"

"Relax P-money, I'm only grinding your gears."

"Oh."

"But you can't blame me, look at Vomit boy! Those muscles, that chiseled jawline, and he looks SO MUCH better with a short hair cut!" Again Pyrrha didn't like the attention Jaune was getting.

"I have to agree, he cleans up nicely." Even Weiss had to admit he was handsome.

 **Suddenly the Jaune on screen pulled out an old beat up metal tube. All his teammates saw him unscrew the top as he grinned and showed it to him.**

 **Only to reveal some kind of object that looked a lot like a-**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!" Every single female minus Glynda screamed out at it.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Weiss had never seen something like that.

"I know what that is…." Of course Blake would know.

"WHY DOES HE HAVE THAT?!" Nora yelled in disbelief.

Ozpin just pretended to look away, but unforturnately, he also had some experience with…..confiscating those from students. Glynda, well lets just say she had visited Professor Oobleck's house one time and accidentally stumbled on one of his hiding places.

" **What is that?" Cardin asked as he didn't know what to think.**

" **It's a pocket pussy! And banging this thing is like banging a sunset over the ocean!" Jaune said with a grin.**

"EEEEWWWWW!" Again, all the girls minus Goodwitch.

" **Welcome to Menagerie mon!" Adamn Taurus came up next to his buddy.**

" **Have a nice day!" Both Jaune and Adam pretended to smoke weed at that.**

"What the fuck is wrong with those two?" Qrow didn't know what he was watching.

"This Jaune is….different." Coco didn't know what to think.

Honestly this was kind of weird.

" **Ha well, I got a blowjob from a faunus girl last night, I don't know if you know what that's like, but it's probably better than a piece of plastic, and smoking fake weed." Cardin laughed as he looked at his phone.**

 **It was a picture of him getting a blowjob from that black haired cat ear faunus girl from last night.**

"BLAKE?!" Everyone screamed out as Blake felt like she needed to bleach her eyes.

"Oh….my…..god…" Velvet could not believe that Cardn was having sexual relations with a faunus girl.

Nor that she was kind of turned on by it.

 **Jaune however took offense to that.**

" **A PIECE OF PLASTIC?!" He said as he shoved Cardin into a locker.**

" **This thing came from Mistral son! Have you ever been to Mistral?! You ever been in the shit?" Jaune said as Cardin was intimidated by the sheer anger in Jaune's voice.**

"Wait, is Jaune a bully?"

"No, more than likely he's just pissed off, maybe that thing is special to him?"

"How could a….sex toy be special to him?" Goodwitch asked in disbelief.

" **Well my dad was! And he left me this pocket pussy!"**

"Wait…WHAT?!" Ruby yelled out not believing what she was hearing.

" **And now, whenever I see my humongous dick in this piece of plastic!"**

"…." The women all went silent for a second.

"Did he say humongous?" Surprisingly Glynda broke the silence.

"Like, how big are we talking here?" Yang asked Pyrrha.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You live in the same room."

"That doesn't mean that I know-"

"Jauney is about nine inches hard." Nora explained as Pyrrha's head whipped around so fast, you thought she would break it.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" She said with a blush.

"What? I accidentally walked in on him in the shower." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Meanwhile Pyrrha's face went atomic red, along with everyone else in the room, even the guys.

" _NINE INCHES?!"_

" **I remember my dad!"**

Annnd, now eveyrone was wondering what kind of weird shit was going on in that family.

"Okay that's gross, that would be like me remembering my mom by using one of her dildos." Yang cringed at the thought of that.

"Why would anyone leave that as a momento for their kid?" Qrow knew he would never do that.

"What's a dildo? Did mom leave me one behind?" Ruby asked, she knew what a pocket pussy was because she had seen her own everyday, so she recognized the shape of Jaune's toy, but she didn't know what a dildo was.

"NO RUBY!"

 **THAT NIGHT**

 **Jaune was trying to sleep, but he kept having a nightmare**

 **Suddenly the area lit up with gunfire as the scene changed to a warzone. With two men laying in a ditch.**

" **Keep calm man! You're going to be alright!" A young Ironwood said to a young soldier.**

 **A soldier who looked a lot like Jaune.**

" **Take this…give it to my son…" The young soldier handed it to the young Ironwood.**

" **Come on man, don't talk like that!"**

" **It's my lucky charm! Tell him, whenever life has him down, and he needs a boost, take that out of the box…and have sex with it." The young soldier said in pain.**

"So…that's Jaune's dad…."

"You mean to tell me he actually did leave him that thing?!"

That was GROSS! Their dicks had been in the same thing.

 **Ironwood, sensing that his friend wasn't going to make it, knew that he should grant him that wish.**

" **What's your sons name?"**

" **Jaune."**

" **DADDY!" Jaune yelled as he woke up.**

 **Sweating from the nightmare, he knew he needed to relieve some stress. So he grabbed his container. Opened the top.**

 **Only to see his father's lucky charm missing.**

" **NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jaune screamed so loud that the whole campus woke up.**

"Damn, he must really love that thing." Qrow honestly didn't see the appeal.

" **OH OH OH OH OH!" The scene cut to the sounds of moans as they saw all of Jaune's teammates lined up outside a door.**

 **Only to see the door open and Thrush stumble out and hand the toy over to Neptune.**

" **Dude….its amazing."**

"ARE THEY ALL SHARING THAT THING?!" Coco screamed out.

At this point, Team RWBY turned to throw up at the fact that the football team was passing around a used sex toy. Team NPR wasn't fairing much better. Glynda was trying to go to her happy place. Qrow was….okay he was laughing his ass off. Team CFVY had mixed reactions, Fox and Yatsuhashi found it funny, while Velvet and Coco were disgusted.

Ozpin was chugging his coffee heavily.

 **The next day**

" **WHO HAS MY POCKET PUSSY?!" Jaune screamed in rage.**

" **I HAVE STUCK MY DICK AND SOMETIMES MY BALLS IN THAT STUPID THING SINCE I WAS TEN YEARS OLD! I CAN'T PLAY WITHOUT IT! YOU DON'T FUCK WITH A MAN'S RITUALS!" Jaune was kind of screaming like a girl at the end.**

"…Wait a minute, ten years old?" Nora couldn't believe he started masturbating that young.

"That's not normal." Even Yang didn't start that early.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE!" Ruby couldn't take all this, her innocent mind was being warped by the thought of Jaune jerking off with a pocket pussy.

Her very innocence was being stolen away.

 **After practice**

" **You took something my dad gave me Winchester! So now I'm gonna take something your dad gave you!" Jaune said as he tied a rope around Cardin's balls.**

" **WOAH! JAUNE I DON'T HAVE IT!" Cardin was begging Jaune to show mercy.**

"Whats with the string?"

"Why is tied around his nutsack?" Sun asked.

" **Ah man, the tooth pull." Adam knew how this worked.**

 **You tie your enemies ball sack with a string and slam the door.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Neptune couldn't believe it.

" **THREE!" Jaune counted off.**

" **JAUNE! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"**

"YEAH! CARDIN IS NICE IN THIS! DON'T DO IT!" Nora surprisingly yelled that out.

"I agree, Cardin is getting more and more tolerable in these…" Blake said.

Although that might have something to do with her other self wouldn't have blown him if he was a racist asshole.

" **TWO!." He prepped the door.**

" **ONE!" He slammed it shut.**

 **Only for Nora to pop through the door.**

" **Are you Jaune?!" She said in rage.**

"Oh thank god." Neptune was glad he wouldn't have to see that.

" **You ruined my Atlesian Tooth pull!"**

" **Shut up! I believe my boyfriend has something to say to you!"**

 **Suddenly Ren popped in.**

" **Jaune….I'm sorry for stealing your pocket pussy…" Ren handed him a bag.**

" **And I also apologize to my girlfriend who I am firmly commited to." Ren couldn't believe Nora caught him using a sex toy.**

 **Jaune's eyes gained a look of hope as he held the bag. He unwrapped the item in the bag and examined it.**

 **Sure enough, there was his most prized posession.**

" **PYRRHA! YOU CAME BACK!" He yelled as he hugged it to his chest.**

"PYRRHA?!" Everyone yelled out.

"HE NAMED IT PYRRHA?!" Neptune yelled out.

"….Wait…come to think of it, we haven't seen Pyrrha at all in this…."

"WAIT! AM I ONLY A SEX TOY IN THIS?!" Pyrrha was pissed off.

 **Jaune immediately rushed to his locker as he dropped his pants and whipped his dick out, not even caring who watched.**

" **OH YES YES YES! I LOVE YOU DAD! I LOVE YOU!" Jaune cried out in joy as he fucked the toy without mercy.**

"OH MY GOD!" Almost everyone turned away except Pyrrha.

As disturbing as it was, after she heard her name, and saw how much Jaune loved that thing, she was wondering if he would ever love her as much as he did that. Course, the way he was also furiously fucking that thing may have also turned her on but that was besides the point.

" **Oh thank god, can someone untie me from this!" Cardin yelled as Nora walked up to him.**

" **I know it was you Cardin! Who tried to turn Ren away from me!" Nora said as she started to walk to the door.**

" **Wait, Nora! Nora! Nora! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Cardin knew Nora was strong as hell.**

" **PLEASE DO NOT-" But he was too late.**

 **Nora slammed the door behind her, causing the string to become taut.**

 **And Cardin to gasp out in pain.**

" **OOOOHHHHHH!" The football team yelled out.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" That hurt all the guys in the room just looking at it.

"… **..my…balls…"**


	11. Wizard Arc

**Okay, Props to Blaiseingfire for this one, he told me he had an idea for a reaction, and because he's my buddy, I decided to hear him out, and it turned out to be something funny, so I decided to do it.**

 **It is based off of some video on youtube. That I RECENTLY learned was called 'Saber's Request' So Please stop messaging me bitching about me not giving credit because at the time I didn't know the name.**

 **Anyways, so as you have noticed, I haven't been updating any of my stories as much as I used to. Well, like I said, this army life is crazy, and I work a lot. So most of the time on weekends, I don't feel like writing, so takes me a bit longer to get into the spirit.**

* * *

"Do you think any of the other worlds we see will be as…..weird as that one?" Ruby honestly didn't' want to see Jaune furiously fucking a fleshlight again.

"I'm sure, the others will be much more relaxed." Pyrrha said hopefully.

 **In the middle of the forest clearing was a log cabin. Inside by a table stood a tall, blonde wizard. The wizard was fiddling with vials of dust and liquids. Once he was done the wizard smiled and raised his hand. The vials started to glow and he then muttered something in a forgotten language and then snapped his fingers.**

 **Everything exploded and the roof was filled with smoke. The Wizard had a coughing fit as he opened the window and waved the smoke away with his hand. He then looked at the destroyed room and the soot that covered his robes and hat.**

" **Dang it," he muttered, "I knew I messed up somewhere." He then snapped his hands and his magic went to robes were cleaned and his table and viles returned back to normal.**

"Wow Its Jaune!" Pyrrha pointed out.

"How can you tell? We haven't even seen his face?" Ruby asked.

"He definatley sounds older but I know that cough." Everyone gave her a weird look.

"…..You….recognized the sound of him coughing?"

"….He…got really sick one night…"

"That's creepy Pyrrha…"

" **Alrighty then," he sighed as he flipped through a book, "now where did I go wrong?" After a few minutes of researching, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and in walked a familiar figure. "Ah Miss Goodwitch, it's good to see you again." He greeted. "How's Beacon?"**

" **It's good to see you to Wizard Arc," Glynda greeted. "It's been a while. As much as I want to catch up, I'm unfortunately here for business. I have a… quest I need to complete and I need your magic to help me."**

"Huh, So Jaune is a real wizard?" Ruby thought that was cool.

"You mean like Wizard as in Gandalf?" Nora asked as she was a fan of Lord of the rings.

"Huh?" Nobody else knew who or what Gandalf was.

"What about Merlin from King Arthur legends?" Nora again made a reference no one understood.

"Who the hell are they?" Yang just wrote it off as Nora being Nora.

"Enough! What I want to know is why I need Mr. Arc's help?" Goodwitch took a sip of her tea.

" **As long as it's not out of my realm of power, I can assist you. Now, what is it I can help you with Glynda?"**

 **"Jaune…" she paused before pointing to her crotch, "I need you to give me a penis."**

SPPPPPPPPPPPTTTT

*Koff Koff*

"WHAT?!" Goodwitch's face went red as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Did….." Yang was stunned.

"We didn't really hear that did we?" Sun asked as he poked his finger in his ear trying to dig the wax out.

 **"No problem I ca-" Jaune paused and his eyes widened "... wait what?"**

 **"I said I need you to give me a dick," Glynda repeated.**

"….No….No…" Goodwitch was shaking her head.

"….Maybe Dick means something different in this world?" Neptune tried to offer up.

"….Wow, this is so much better to watch sober." Qrow said as he had actually put down his drink and was recording this with his scroll.

"Yeah! They must mean something different by Dick!" Weiss was praying to OUM that she was right.

 **Jaune blinked before digging a finger in his ear. "I think that explosion from earlier has affected my hearing. Can you please repeat that?"**

 **"I will say it slowly then. I need you. To give me. A huge. Big. Long. Meaty. Throbbing. Cock."**

"….Okay no denying it now, Glynda wants to be a man." Qrow was laughing his ass off.

"I DO NOT!" Glynda could not believe this.

"….." Ozpin wasn't even going to say anything.

In all of his years, he had seen countless miracles, witnessed countless events that should have been impossible, he had been the start of revolutions, and the ending for tyrants. He had been the Alpha and the Omega.

And he was caught off guard by his friend wanting to have a giant hairy dick.

 **Jaune could only stand there looking at her. This definitely wasn't how he thought his day was going to go. "I… uh… why?"**

" **Can you do it?" Glynda asked.**

" **I… mean I...why though?" Jaune asked win confusion.**

" **Can. You. Do. It?" Glynda asked slowly in annoyance. "Can you give me a penis? I'm not asking you to replace my vagina. I want to keep that, I just also want a dick."**

"….This isn't for self pleasure is it?" Yang asked as she was covering Ruby's ears.

"HEY!" Ruby squirmed away from her.

"How could I please myself with it if its attached to me!"

"Well usually I use the back hand metho-"

"SHUT UP QROW!"

 **The wizard sighed. "Yes, yes I can do that. Can I just ask why you need a penis?"**

" **My reasons are my own," Glynda asserted as she adjusted her glasses.**

" **... is this about producing a child?" Jaune guessed.**

" **... partially yes." Glynda replied. The look in her eyes made the grand wizard afraid to ask anymore.**

"….So, why doesn't she just find a guy to settle down with? OR ADOPT?!" Blake was freaked out.

And yet strangely aroused….she wrote something down in her little notebook so she could make sure to write in her own little novels later. Because this was golden material. She just hoped nobody saw the nosebleed.

"I agree! I'm fine with adoption! I-I-I DON'T NEED A PENIS!" Goodwitch had never been this stunned or freaked out in her life.

" **Alright. Let's just get this over with." Jaune raised his have and it started to glow. He muttered awkward and uncomfortable in the same foreign language. Glynda's crotch began to glow the same color from under her skirt, and she shivered at the sensation. When the glow subsided, Glynda lifted her shirt to see the result.**

…

…

…

"Oh my god, he actually did it!" Yang couldn't believe it.

"EW!" Weiss was freaked out by the thought of Goodwitch having a penis.

"…..I'm just glad the screen isn't showing it." Ruby knew she couldn't handle the nudity.

Meanwhile, Sun and Neptune were….kind of curious to see what was under the skirt.

Qrow would never admit it, but he was also curious.

Ozpin was still brain dead from hearing Glynda say that she wanted a dick.

Coco and the rest of Team CFVY, well, they had decided they had enough and got the hell out. How did they do that? Well because they begged the entity that brought them there to send them home. And he granted them mercy.

RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune, Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin were still screwed.

Ironwood, well, he used to have a crush on Glynda, but he knew it would never work out because she was into really kinky stuff based on her private collection that he stumbled across. And he himself was really Vanilla.

And this only proved his point.

" **Hmm," Glynda stared and took a moment to poke it, "so that's what it feels like." She poked it again and couldn't help but giggle.**

" **Can you not do that while you're standing in front of me please," the wizard sighed.**

" **...oh, sorry." Glynda blushed and quickly put her shirt back down.**

"….Oh dear OUM! Can this get anymore awkward?!" Weiss yelled out.

" **Ok then," Jaune sighed again, still not believe he just did that and just wanted this to be done. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"**

 **Glynda's eyes shuffled around. "...how do I know this works?"**

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS LEADS TO A SEX SCENE I WILL FU-

" **I am not helping you with that. Do that by yourself at home," he stated bluntly.**

"Oh thank Oum." Goodwitch was much more relaxed now.

She wasn't sure if her sanity could survive a sex scene with her student, much less a much older version of him.

" **Right… well, I guess that's all. Thank you again Wizard." She bowed before turning to leave.**

" **Before you go," he called out, making Glynda stop at the door, "one word of advice. Just… please don't put your dick in crazy."**

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked as she had never heard the term.

"Well, means don't go putting yourself in a tight spot….no wait, you actually want that." Qrow didn't know how to explain this.

"Uhm, you see Ruby when a Mommy and Daddy love eac-" Yang was immediately smacked.

"Don't give her that old speech! Look Ruby, lets put it this way, remember how when we first met, I may have been hostile to you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, imagine you're a boy, and you see a girl who is really nice at first, and you enter into a relationship with her, but then after that happens, she's very controlling, on your butt about every little thing, won't give you peace, and is generally a bitch."

"….But Weiss that is you…."

"HEY!"

 **Glynda scofted. "Relax Jaune, I'm smarter than that." She went to the door but it closed on her by itself.**

" **I'm not letting you leave until you promise me."**

" **Alright fine," Glynda raised her hand. "I swear I won't put my dick in cra-"**

 **(jump cut)**

 **The abandoned village was war-torn and on fire. Wizard Arc looked annoyed and crossed beyond belief and Glynda looked down in shame.**

"You got to be kidding me!" Goodwitch could not believe her on screen counterpart.

"Looks like you didn't listen." Ironwood was shaking his head.

He knew from his time in the military, never stick your dick in crazy.

"Ha! Sucks to be on the other end of it doesn't it!" Qrow was laughing his ass off.

"….." Ozpin again was still silent.

"Happens to the best of us." Sun accidentally stuck his dick in a crazy girl during the first round of a tournament.

"Not to me." Neptune was always careful.

 **In the distance, a tan woman with short dark brown hair and teal eyes screamed in rage.**

" **GAAAAAAH! Glynda! Come out and fight me so I can finally confront my daddy issues." VErnal cried from the distance.**

"Okay, so this is definitely in the future, considering the scream of the girl."

"Does anyone else find it weird that Goodwitch actually had to uhm….you know…." Neptune asked as he made a motion with his fingers.

"Mr. Vasilias, if you want to keep that hand, I suggest you stop that." Goodwitch was…PISSSSEEEEEDDD

 **Jaune slowly turned to Glynda, who cowered under his glare.**

" **Raven Branwen?" he asked.**

" **Raven Branwen," Glynda confirmed rubbed her elbows in embarrassment.**

" **Glynda, remember I told you and you promised me to not put your dick in crazy?"**

" **... Raven had a nice ass though. It was too good to pass up."**

 **Jaune sighed. "Fucking thot, I'm out of here. I'm too old for this shit." The Wizard then walked away, leaving Glynda and a rage screaming Vernal behind.**

"Well….at least its over…" Goodwitch breathed out a sigh of relief.

CLICK

"Qrow what did you just do?"

"I just posted this on the interent." He said with a smirk.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Needless to say, Goodwitch suddenly wanted a dick.

But not to fuck.

Not to suck.

Not to pleasure.

But to cut off from the source and hang it around her neck like an African Witch doctor.

And Qrow had only one thing to do…

RUN


	12. Arcula

**So I've been pretty busy, and I've been trying to work on my fics as well as a new fic where Jaune is like Dracula from Dracula Untold. But its all coming along slow. Add that on to my motivation and morale being at shit tier level right now. I haven't been writing a lot lately.**

 **But here we go. Something short.**

* * *

"So what comes next?" Pyrrha asked.

"This." Ruby said as the scene switched.

 **Jaune was dressed in some armor. The armor itself looked medieval and had a red and black color scheme. Where it was mostly black, but the dragon on it was painted a dark red. He was holding a child close to him as he was surrounded by people. People who looked awfully hungry.**

"Damn, Vomit boy looks good in that armor." Yang was giving him an honest compliment.

" **They're all our enemies now." Ozpin one of his old friends said as he glared at the boy in his arms.**

" **Once we get rid of him, nothing will stand in our way."**

 **Ozpin made a leap towards the boy, only to be stabbed through the heart with a wooden spike.**

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby couldn't believe she just saw the professor get skewered.

"…" Ozpin himself couldn't believe he just saw himself get impaled.

"Sick." Glynda only had one thing to say about it.

But why did Jaune kill Ozpin?

 **Soon they saw Ozpin's body start to turn to ash as the stake went further and further into his body.**

 **Jaune was holding his daughter close to him making sure that none of his former subjects would harm her. They were too far gone. He had to stop them, but he couldn't fight them off with Ruby so close to him.**

"Wait?! Ruby is his daughter in this?!" Yang couldn't believe it.

"Wow, they really do mean different realities…" Blake had trouble believing it.

"Why did Ozpin turn to ash?"

"Wait, what turns into ash when you stab it through the heart with a wooden stake?" Weiss asked.

"Vampire?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently its an alternate universe where Jaune must be a vampire hunter!"

 **Jaune bared his fangs at his fromer subjects, trying to assert dominance in hope they would back down.**

"…Never mind, apparently Jaune is a vampire."

"But Ruby looks human, look she even has a silver ring on." Yang pointed out.

"So Jaune is a vampire but has a human daughter?"

"How?"

 **Suddenly the hordes started to hiss in pain. Jaune looked behind him to see the source. And even he felt a bit of stinging in his eyes as he realized he was looking at a silver cross.**

 **He saw the Priestess Yang Xiao Long reaching out for Ruby.**

" **Come Ruby! You have to come with me!" Yang begged for the girl who she thought of as a sister.**

 **Jaune's face lit up with understanding. Yang was trying to help. Yang knew how to ward off vampires. After all, she had tried to do the same with him earlier. But now here she was, offering a safe retreat for his daughter.**

" **Please…Lord Impaler….let her go with me." Yang begged again as she was trying to save Ruby's life.**

 **Jaune looked down at his daughter.**

" **I don't want to leave you." Ruby said in tears.**

" **You have to go with Yang now." He said softly as he cupped her face with his hands.**

" **NO!" Ruby didn't want to go.**

"Oh god no, please don't be sad!" Ruby didn't want to see something sad.

"….Damn its going to be sad." Yang had to admit, she may be tough, but she always hated watching sad scenes in movies because they got to her.

"….I already got the tissues ready." Blake even had a hard time with sad movies.

"As soon as I saw Jaune contemplating sending his daughter with Yang, I immediately broke out the tub of ice cream." Pyrrha said as she handed everyone a bowl.

Ozpin and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes. Women could be so emotional.

" **Do not leave her side." Jaune ordered his daughter as she was in tears.**

" **Ruby…I will always love you! Always…" He said as he kissed her forehead and gave her one last hug.**

" **Go!" He yelled as he pushed Ruby into Yang, who immediately took hold of the young girl.**

" **NO!" Ruby yelled as Yang had her by the chest and was pulling her away.**

" **Go…" Jaune said in a quieter voice as he saw his daughter being led away.**

" **You take care of her…" At that, Yang just gave a simple nod, knowing what Lord Arc was planning to do.**

" **PAPA! NO LET ME GO!" Ruby begged the prietess as Yang continued to pull her away.**

The resulting scene was causing sniffles. Ruby was thinking about not just Jaune as his father, but also what would happen If she had to go through this in real life with Taiyang or even her Uncle Qrow.

Yang was thinking about the time where she and Ruby were surrounded by Beowolves, because the vampires had that same predatory grin in mind.

Blake was thinking about when she and her family had to deal with the fallout of the more violent groups in the white fang.

Weiss was thinking about if she had to leave Winter to suffer at the hands of the white fang.

Nobody was having a good time.

 **Jaune watched as his daughter was taken further and further away from him. The holy power of the silver cross protecting his daughter from any harm. Her screams of sadness and anger at being taken away forever etched into his brain.**

 **He looked up to the sky as the horde surrounded him.**

" **She's safe now Blake…." He said to the heavens, hoping his wife could hear him.**

"Oh gods….and he was married to Blake…" Yang said as she felt the sniffles coming.

"…Not gonna cry….not gonna cry." Blake said as she REALLy didn't want to cry.

 **Jaune knowing what he had to do, closed his eyes and let his magic go. The clouds he had conjured over the sun started to part. And from there on, there was no turning back. He wouldn't be getting out of this one. Not this time.**

" **NOOOOO!" Ruby cried out as she saw what her father was doing.**

 **The sun peaked through the clouds as multiple vampires started to burst into flames and turn to Ash right before her eyes.**

 **Some of his former priests were slowly disintegrating right before his eyes. Some of the former chamber maidens were already dying on the ground. And it was only then did he see what had been brought on by his own actions.**

 **He heard Ruby scream out again. This time in horror.**

 **From Ruby's point of view, she saw her father standing there alone. His armor and his skin in horrible condition. As soon as the sunlight hit him, she saw his hair and his skin start to change. His hair seemed to dissipate, and his skin took on a sickly pale color that was being burned more and more as he stood in the sunlight longer.**

 **She saw her father turn to look at her one last time. He gave her a small reassuring smile before he turned back around.**

" **NO! PAPA! DON'T GO!" She cried out begging him one last time to use his powers to block out the sun, hopefully to save his own life.**

 **But it was too late.**

 **There was no turning back.**

"Damn it…." Blake said as she felt a tear fall.

Ruby at this point had been crying for a bit. Yang wasn't even looking at the screen. Weiss was lightly dabbing her eyes. Pyrrha was chowing down on the ice cream bucket. Nora was bawling into Ren's shirt. Glynda even felt herself struggling with the imagery.

 **Jaune looked up towards the sky at the sun. Something that he used to love to see, now the source of his demise.**

" **GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.**

 **Jaune Arc, Heir to the throne of Atlas, Lord Impaler, Dracula, now laid down on the ground.**

"….." There was no one in the room who had wanted to see this.

They hated seeing their friends die in front of them. And yet they had seen it. And there was nothing they could do.

" **Jaune Arc was a hero, the savior of Atlas, but there were no statues of him, no records that he even existed…" Ruby's voice narrated as the scene switched to her on the throne.**

 **As well as priests burning and destroying any evidence that Jaune existed.**

"What?! After everything he did, they erase him from history?!"

"Probably didn't want people to know they had a vampire as a ruler…" Ozpin knew that's what he would have done.

"But he saved them!"

"You will find that sometimes to save a people, you pay a price far worse than death." Being dead wasn't a problem, but being forgotten, that was an awful thing.

" **I am his only legacy, I am the legacy of Dracula." Ruby would never recover from her parent's death completely.**

 **But with her adoptive big sister by her side, She would lead Atlas into a new golden age.**


	13. Chef Jaune

**Again guys, another short one, because I have something else planned. I was originally going to do Jaune as Boromir, but someone beat me to it. I'll still be doing a Lord of the rings universe, but it will be Jaune as someone else. Not Boromir.**

* * *

"Well, again, heres to hoping we don't get something depressing."

"I mean, they have to give us a break in between depressing things right?" Ruby asked as everyone was kind of doubtful.

"Look, as long as we don't see him die in a horrible way. I'm fine." Blake would soon regret saying that.

 **The scene opened to classical piano music playing as a large piece of meat was put on a cutting board. The piece itself looked like a beef leg as you could see two hands start to season the meat. The camera went upwards to reveal a slightly older, but still very handsome Jaune. But his hair was cut neater and combed to the side, and he had a slight facial scar.**

 **He was humming along to the music as he seasoned and stuffed the meat with various food items. And rolling them all up.**

"Huh, well this seems pretty peaceful." Yang said as she was expecting something more dramatic.

"Oh! He's a chef!" Ruby said as she was excited to see a normal Jaune.

"He seems to be putting a lot of care into his meals." Glynda said as he was really going all out.

Clearly the boy had some culinary skills.

"Well, besides Ren, Jaune does have a pretty good sense around the kitchen." Pyrrha admitted as Jaune had been taught well by seven sisters.

"So, where do you think he works? Five star restaurant?" Nora asked excited that Jaune could be a famous chef.

"We won't know until we get further along." Ozpin said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

 **Jaune then tied string around the meat as he covered it with a layer of beef. And finishing it off by wrapping it in a giant leaf. After he had been satisfied with his work, he started to cover the dish in clay.**

"Huh? Why is he covering it in clay?" Nora asked confused.

"Some chefs tend to cook the meat in different ways that give it a different taste or texture."

"Huh, so he must really know his stuff." Yang had to admit, that was starting to look good.

 **Jaune soon came out to the table carrying the clay roasted thigh as he set it down. Only to reveal that he was not alone in the house, and that he had a guest over. A friend from work. Well not exactly a friend, but they had known each other. Granted they did not interact much until just a few days ago when Jaune had caught her.**

 **Sitting on the other end of the table was Glynda Goodwitch, but she seemed pale and staring off into space.**

" **Clay roasted thigh." He said as he smiled at her.**

"Wow, Goodwitch, no offense, but you look sick." Qrow said as she definitely looked pale.

"Yes, almost as if I lost a bit of blood or something." She couldn't understand why she looked the way she did.

"Oh well, maybe Jaune is trying to nurse you back to health?" Qrow suggested.

"Possibly." Glynda was quite glad her student was so thoughtful.

" **And…can you cut marrow bone…" Jaune said as he started to crack the lay with a meat tenderizer.**

" **I love cooking with clay, creates a more succulent dish, a fantastic addition to the meat, and adds a little bit of flair to dinner." He said as he held up a carving knife.**

" **Shall I cut?" He asked his guest in a polite tone.**

 **Glynda looked up at him with a blank look.**

" **I think you already have…"**

"Huh? What could she possibly mean by that?" Ruby was just as confused as everyone else.

"He already has? But he just brought dinner out…." Glynda didn't understand, what did her other self mean.

"Maybe her sickness is making her think he already did?" Qrow suggested.

 **Suddenly the camera went down to reveal that Glynda was missing a leg. And then the camera went back to Jaune.**

" **Your legs are useless now, you have a fractured spinal cord, and I would hate to see such lovely legs go to waste, this my dear is a much more practical use for those limbs."**

Everyone's faces went wide with horror.

"W-w-WHAT?!" Blake stood up as she realized what was going on.

"J-Jaune…he…he…HE COOKED HER LEG!" Nora suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Everyone couldn't believe what they had just heard. They thought they had come across a universe where Jaune was a simple cook. But now it appeared that he was some psychopath who cooked people's limbs! Worse, he was trying to-

Wait….

"Jaune…is….is he…a cannibal?" Ruby asked as everyone really didn't want to think of it.

"…..Oh god…." Ozpin suddenly felt sick as the implications of this reality came crashing down..

" **Hard to have anything…isn't it Dr. Arc?" Glynda asked.**

"Doctor? Jaune is a doctor?" Pyrrha asked trying to recover from the sickening revelation.

"Most likely a surgeon considering how he…he…" Glynda rubbed her left leg as she realized what was going to happen to her in this reality.

" **Rare to get it, hard to keep it….damn slippery life." She said slowly and morbidly.**

" **You are determined to know the mistrali river, Dr. Goodwitch, now is your oppurtunity." He said as he carved some meat and put some on both of their plates.**

" **You intend for me to be my last meal?" She asked as he nodded.**

" **But of course."**

 **Glynda went silent for a bit.**

" **How does one politely refuse a meal in a situation like this?"**

"Just say no! Why are you debating with him?" Glynda couldn't believe she looked so defeated, this wasn't her!

"Why aren't you fighting back? You can still use Aura can't you?" Ruby didn't understand why she wasn't trying to fight Jaune with everything she had.

"I don't know, whatever he did, it must have broken me…"

" **One does not, the tragedy is not to be eaten….but to be wasted." Jaune said as he took a bite out of her thigh.**

"BLAH!" Ruby couldn't take it, she threw up as she saw him stick the human meat in his mouth.

Everyone else was having difficulty trying to hold it in. Ozpin was faring the best as he had seen stuff like this before. Qrow however had stopped drinking as suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. Yang couldn't watch. Blake couldn't believe anyone could resort to cannibalism.

Team NPR was not faring better, they were thinking of all the meals Jaune had cooked for them over the past few months. Such succulent dishes, such delicious tender meat. But now, all they could think of was Jaune with a sick smile on his face as if he was feeding them human flesh all along.

And that terrified them.

 **Seeing as there was nothing else to do. Glynda grabbed her silverware.**

"No….." Glynda was hoping she wouldn't do it.

 **She cut a small piece of meat up from her plate.**

"No…please…don't do it…" She was begging herself not to do it.

 **And she stuck it in her mouth and started to chew.**

"…." Glynda went silent as she suddenly felt pain in her leg.

And odd sensation, it felt as if something was biting down on it. She wasn't sure if it was because the onscreen depiction was too much for her, or if her brain was unknowingly feeling phantom pain from her on screen counterpart. But it hurt.

 **Glynda swallowed and smiled a bit.**

" **My compliments to the chef."**

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick again…" Ruby was really glad she had a waste basket.


	14. Port and Nora make a porno

**So I was watching a movie I hadn't seen in awhile. So decided to do this chapter. I hope I'm not hte only one who knows this movie.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who may call this homophobic for whatever reason, I'm Bi myself. And I don't give a fuck about gay jokes, gay jokes are fun!**

 **Anyways, enough of me trying to force that down your throat.**

* * *

"Guys, have you noticed a pattern here?" Yang asked her compatriots.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked her secret lesbian lover.

"Well, usually we get a few tragic realities, and then some fun happy ones, so we just went through two tragic realities, that must mean something good is coming up right?" She made a very good point.

"Oh thank Oum! I don't think I could handle seeing Jaune eat a human leg again!" Ruby was still squeamish over that.

Goodwitch was PRAYING that she would never see that again.

"Well what do you think we could get next?" Pyrrha was really hoping something fun.

" **Oh just fucking great." A young but still fat Professor Port said as he was at his high school reunion.**

 **He couldn't believe his best friend and roommate Nora dragged him along to their high school reunion just so she could have a chance to flirt with her old crush.**

"Woah! Professor Port is young!" Yang couldn't believe it.

"You know, despite being fat….he does have a handsome face…" Weiss couldn't BELIEVE she actually said that.

"Yes….Peter was actually handsome in his youth." Glynda saw some old photos. And though she would never admit it, he had a cute face.

Granted, she was surprised to see that she was roommates with Port in this.

"Why are they at a high school reunion?" Ozpin was confused.

"Maybe they're chaperones?"

"No, I think he was clearly complaining about being at HIS high school reunion."

 **He turned to a blond younger man right next to him as he was sipping on his apple martini and looking like he really had no interest in the place around him. Maybe he was also dragged here by an old friend and didn't want to be here.**

" **Hey dude." Port said to the young blond man.**

" **Hello, whats up?" The blond man said as he turned to look at Peter.**

"Oh wow! Jaune has the bad boy look going on!" Yang gave a cat call as she couldn't believe he looked this good.

"Well, I will admit, he does look handsome." Pyrrha purred as everyone knew about her attraction to the blond boy at this point.

"We get it! He looks handsome!" Ren was getting irritated with the looks he was getting.

"Oh come on Ren, nothing wrong with admiring the view!" Nora could admit her team leader looked hot.

" **Oh you know, just watching my roommate depseratly try to hit on her old crush." Port said as the younger man scoffed.**

" **Oooh, that is so fucking sad." He took another sip of his martini.**

" **Yeah so….who are you?" Port didn't see a nametape on his chest.**

" **Oh don't worry, I wasn't in your class." The young man said as he held out a hand.**

" **Jaune Arc."**

" **Peter Port."**

" **Pleasure."**

" **So what brings you here?"**

" **Oh I came here with someone who went to school here."**

" **Oh really who?"**

" **That man, Lie Ren over there." Jaune pointed as Port got excited.**

" **Oh no shit?! That's who my friend is hitting on right now!"**

"Oh boy, talk about awkward, seems like Jaune is going to help Port make fun of Nora here."

"I doubt he will do that." Glynda rolled her eyes.

"So does anyone else find it funny that Nora has a crush on Ren just like in real life?" Yang asked as Nora glared.

"WOAH! We're not together together!"

"Uh huh sure, we all know it, just admit it."

"Shut up!"

" **The one dressed like Glynda Goodwitch? The famous pop star?" Jaune asked.**

"I'm a pop star in this?" Glynda couldn't believe it.

"Huh, I can't see it."

"Can you sing Miss Goodwitch."

"….."

"Why so quiet?"

"Glynda can sing but she has stage fright." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"…Bullshit, no way!" Ruby couldn't believe the hunttress could have stage fright.

"….It's a very common problem…" Glynda admitted.

"You kill Grimm…"

"Yes, but performing in front of people is scary." She wasn't proud but it was her greatest fear.

" **Yeah that's her." The scene cut to them.**

 **Only to see Nora making finger guns and making a much taller and buffer Lie Ren laugh.**

"OMG! HE'S GORGEOUS!" Nora suddenly had heart eyes as she saw Ren somehow got more handsome in his older years.

And he had a nice bit of stubble! And long flowing silky hair! And his pink eyes looked sooooooo

"Nora, you're drooling." Pyrrha smirked as now Nora knew how she felt about Jaune looking really sexy.

"Gods! How do they both look that handsome! It shoud be impossible!" Weiss wasn't one to admit Jaune had his redeeming qualities. But right now he looked really…REALLY hot.

"I wouldn't mind going out with either one of them now…" Yang purred as she liked what she saw.

" **In Atlas, we call them Hollywood girls." Jaune took another sip.**

" **Oh Atlas? What do you do?"**

" **I'm an actor." Jaune said as he took another sip.**

" **Oh wow! Really! That's cool!" Port was jealous.**

"Oooohhh! Jaune is an actor! Must be an action movie star!" Nora knew it had to be that.

"Nah, Jaune is probably a dramatic actor." Weiss said hoping he was in those kinds of movies.

"I hope he is in Romantic comedies!" Pyrrha had hearts in her eyes as she hoped that she was his leading lady in those movies.

"Naaahhh, I'm thinking horror movies, that deep voice is kind of intimidating." Blake said as they got back to watching it.

" **Oh cool, what kind of movies?"**

" **Well….movies with an all male cast…" Jaune didn't know how to break this to him.**

" **Oh, you mean like Ozpin and Qrow in "Fist fight of ages"?" Jaune remembered that latest action movie.**

"All male cast?" Glynda was confused.

"Yep got to be an action movie. Probably like the expendables or something." Yang was certain of it.

"Well that's cool! I want to see Jaune in a movie!" Ruby piped up.

" **More like….Ozpin sticks his meaty cock into Qrow's eager mouth." Jaune admitted.**

….

….

… **.**

"Uhm…I don't think I heard that right?" Pyrrha rubbed her ears.

"Uhm, yeah, we must have imagined it right?" Glynda was hoping she didn't hear that.

"Yeah, must have been a trick…" Ruby was hoping she didn't hear that.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me…" Qrow wasn't drunk enough for this.

 **Port went silent at what he heard his new friend say.**

" **Is…Is that a sequel?" He couldn't think of what else to say.**

" **More like…a reimagining….an erotic reimaginig, with a lot less women…..no women actually." Jaune took another sip of his drink.**

"Oh gods…please don't be true…." Glynda was praying it wasn't true.

"Pllleeasssee be true….." Blake whispered to herself as she had a nosebleed going.

"I'm scared…" Ruby was honestly scared for her life.

" **Uhm, don't take this the wrong way, but are you a gay porn actor?"**

" **Guilty as charged sweetie." Jaune flicked his wrist, and Port looked down really quick to see a lace thong sticking up out of his jeans.**

…

…

…

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Pyrrha and Nora screamed out.

"G-G-Gay porn?" Yang wasn't sure whether to laugh at this, or be kind of scared.

"My student is a fucking pornstar." Ozpin cursed under his breath.

"This is funny as fuck…" Qrow was laughing to himself.

Needless to say, the entire group was shocked at what they had heard.

"I don't feel comfortable with this…" Ruby had no problem with gay people. FAR FROM IT.

But…she did know what porn was, and she didn't like it. It scared her.

" **Wait…and you came here with Ren?" Port needed to know…**

" **Yes, he's my boyfriend."**

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Pyrrha and Nora jumped out of their seats.

"So hot…" Blake had a pervy smile on her face as she was starting to write her own smut story.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! JAUNE/REN IS MINE!" Pyrrha and Nora wanted their men all to themselves.

"You two cut it out!" Glynda sat them both down.

"We have seen Mr. Arc get together with numerous people throughout these stories, why does this one bother you so much."

"…Because I don't want to have to compete with Ren for Jaune…." Pyrrha huffed as Nora did the same.

"Puhlease, Ren is obviously the better man in this relationship." Nora said as Pyrrha glared.

"Oh please! Look at how handsome Jaune is, and how much taller he is then Ren!" Pyrrha defended her man.

"My man is ten times the gay that yours is!" Nora glared at her friend.

"Jaune is much gayer than Ren could ever be!"

"Oh yeah! Wanna bet?!" Glynda knew she had made the situation worse.

She was trying to make them forget about Jaune and Ren's gay relationship.

Instead all she did was make them compete over who was the better gay man.

" **Hmmm." Port grabbed Jaune's arm.**

" **Lets go say Hi!" He had a great idea.**

" **Hi Nora!" Port said jovially as Nora was failing to flirt with Ren.**

" **Go the fuck away." Nora said with a smile.**

 **Port got a sadistic grin as he brought Jaune over.**

" **This is Jaune Arc."**

" **Salutations sweetheart." Jaune greeted warmly as he got close to Ren.**

" **Ren's boyfriend." Suddenly Nora's face fell.**

" **Huh, Ren who?" She wasn't sure she heard that right.**

"She's not going to like this." Nora admitted hse wouldn't like it if this happened in real life.

Pyrrha was the same, granted they had no problems with gay people, Blake and Yang were Bi themselves, Ruby was, well who knows what Ruby was. But the point was they didn't really give a fuck. BUT if after months of crushing on them, if Ren and Jaune turned out to be gay with each other, that would really blow.

" **Uh, me." Ren said awkwardly as Jaune had been drinking again.**

" **Oh, look at how cute he is when he's embarassed." Jaune ruffled his hair.**

" **Are you fucking with me?" Nora got it, it had to be a prank.**

" **No they're fucking each other." Port said with a grin.**

"That is hardly appropriate!" Glynda yelled at her coworker.

"Professor Port seems different in this world."

"Yeah, kind of like a frat boy."

"Nah, more like some overrated douchebag actor." Ren said as everyone stared at him.

"Woah, getting a little personal there."

"Eh, I don't know, for some reason Port's personality in this really makes me dislike him." Ren didn't know why. **(1)**

" **Huh?" Nora's face fell as her face fell.**

" **Jaune is the star of movies such as 'Killer Cocks from Mars' 'Robocock' and what was that last one?" Port asked his new friend.**

" **Shut your mouth before I fuck it." Jaune answered.**

Everyone had either a blush or a look of disgust on their face.

"How revolting!" Glynda could not believe how lewd this was getting.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Qrow did not feel comfortable with this.

"Eh, I've heard worse." Ozpin was pretty relaxed about this.

"ooooooohhhh." Blake was getting more and more excited as she wrote in her little notebook.

"Nora…." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah?"

"I think Jaune is officially the gayest."

"No! I guarantee you Ren is totally gay! He probably is in those movies with Jaune!"

" **Amazing how I can't remember that…" Port was enjoying this**

" **Wait…." Jaune looked at Nora.**

" **What?"**

" **NNOOOOO!" Jaune got excited.**

" **What?" Nora was confused.**

" **Granny panties?!"**

" **WHAT?!" She yelled in embarassment.**

 **Port was confused.**

" **How the hell can you tell?"**

"He's gay, maybe he can tell what kind of panties you wear by instinct?" Yang asked.

"That's stupid, what kind of gay men would know that much about women's clothes?" Weiss asked as she had been quiet through all of this.

"You have obviously never met a drag queen." Blake said as everyone stared at her.

"YOU have?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, they are actually a lot of fun to go to." Blake enjoyed how nice they were.

In truth, Drag Queens could be some of the nicest people, its just that they also had 'odd' personalities so if you weren't used to them, you would feel uncomfortable.

" **Hang on." Jaune pulled out his phone.**

" **This is you right?" He pulled up a video.**

" **My name is granny panties and nobody wants to fuck me!" A video of Nora's ass appeared on the screen.**

" **AAAHHHHHH!" Nora screamed in horror as she saw she was on dusttube.**

" **Nothing is whiter than my big gay ass." Port's ass appeared in the video as he mooned the camera**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nora could nto believe it.

"Ew, really Nora? Jaune was wearing prettier panties than that." Blake took a break from her writing as she couldn't believe Nora would choose something like that.

"I don't wear those! More importantly that's none of your business!" Nora was embarassed as hell!

Pyrrha was laughing on the inside. But still, how did they get that video?

Glynda wanted to vomit at seeing Professor Port's ass. It was that gross.

So wrinkly and bulgy. Qrow was drinking himself into a stupor.

Ruby was huddling in the corner with her ears covered.

Yang was laughing her ass off.

Ren was drinking green tea trying to relax because this was stressing him the fuck out.

" **Where did you get that?!" Port laughed as he couldn't believe it.**

" **I typed in gay and ass, and it popped up. Huney you're famous!" That only made Nora more distraught.**

" **Oh sweetie take a picture!" Jaun handed his scroll to Ren.**

" **I get a picture with granny panties!" Jaune was excited as Ren rolled his eyes and took the picture.**

" **Oh nice!"**

" **I'm going to get a drink…" nora walked off.**

"Okay Pyrrha you win! Just please make this stop!" Nora had never been so embarassed in her life!

"I can't stop this!" Pyrrha was both grossed out and laughing.

"This is so wrong!" Weiss was done with this.

"I'm sick of this." Glynda didn't want to see any more.

"Agreed." Qrow and Ozpin nodded.

" **So you guys suck each others cocks huh?" Port asked.**

" **Oooohhh like craaazzzzyy!" Jaune said as Ren was even more embarassed.**

" **Surprisingly he does the most eating in bed, both of the ass and of the sack." Jaune winked.**

"OH GOD!" Pyrrha did not want to hear any more.

Don't get her wrong, she liked it when people were romantic, but this was just getting way too lewd, and was grossing her out. It wasn't because they were gay, its because sex was something personal to her.

Well that, and the idea of eating ass seemed gross.

Ren was trying not to scream. And he wanted so much for this to be over.

"Please stop." He begged the writer of this story.

"Almost there…." Blake was again writing in her notebook.

" **Okay Jaune that is enough!"**

" **What?"**

" **See this is why you haven't been to see my mother!"**

"Oh boy, now they're arguing…" Pyrrha couldn't believe it.

"Just like a real couple…" Nora was right there with Pyrrha.

" **Excuse me?"**

" **Yes! You always end up drinking way too much, and you don't ease in, you just force yourself in!"**

Everyone started coughing as Ren obviously didn't realize the obvious innuendo.

" **Oh I'm sorry, I'm causing a scene!"**

" **HEY EVERYONE! MY NAME IS JAUNE ARC AND I LOVE LIE REN!" He turned to Ren.**

" **I can make a much bigger scene than that, I'm sorry I have to lie and say to myself that I don't love it when you shove you dick in my mouth!"**

 **A** t this, Pyrrha and Nora blushed like crazy at the image in their heads.

Blake was getting more and more excited as things went on.

Everyone else couldn't believe this and just wanted it to be over.

Except for Yang who was trying not to laugh at this.

" **I'm sorry, but I love your big fat meaty-" Suddenly Ren put his arms on Jaune.**

" **I'm sorry…"**

" **Are you serious"**

" **I am…."**

"… **.I'm sorry I love you too." Jaune and Ren went in.**

 **And they shared a kiss.**

"…." Everyone went silent for a bit.

"Awwwwwwww." Ruby said as she had to admit, it was slightly adorable considering the other scenes.

"A bit of romance added to the fun." Blake took more notes.

"You know, despite their earlier conversation, I do like how cute they look now." Pyrrha smiled at this.

"Okay, maybe this isn't so bad.

" **I know you're scared, but don't worry, I will be your sherpa…up the mountain…of gayness."**

"And you ruined it…." Glynda said.

* * *

 **(1) In all honesty, I think Seth Rogan is a douchebag, but occassionally a funny douchebag.**


	15. Jaune the Sorcerer

**Okay guys, so I'm disappointed in this chapter. Mostly because I had to rewrite it due to my computer crashing, and I had to rewrite a ton of it. And I just was so burned out, that I just half assed it. So its not as good as my other chapters. NOT EVEN CLOSE.**

 **But I had to put something out. So here we go.**

 **Inspiration for this one: BBC Merlin**

* * *

"Well, hopefully we'll see something that won't be disgusting." Glynda couldn't believe what they just had to watch.

"Can we see something romantic?" Pyrrha mumbled as she really wanted to see a reality where she got with Jaune.

So far the only really romantic reality they had seen so far included Jaune with Blake, while only one reality had her getting with him and that one was a bit weird. And the rest of them didn't really have a pairing, except for the one they just saw where Jaune was gay with Ren. And the one where he was with Velvet. She wanted to see some shipping! Even If it wasn't with her!

"Miss Nikos, you do understand that you will not be with Jaune in all of these realities?" Glynda asked as she nodded.

"Of course, I figured that out when I saw him with Ren." She still couldn't believe that happened.

"So who do you think he could be paired with next?" Blake was curious.

"I don't know?" Nobody really knew.

"Look its starting!" Ruby said as she saw the tv switch to another reality.

 **Jaune was dressed in black pants, a brown jacket, and a blut shirt with a red neckerchief as he carried some food in a cloth down to his new friend. His torch was burning bright and he had a smile on his face hoping she would appreciate his gift.**

"Huh, Jaune looks pretty happy." Yang said as this couldn't be all bad.

"Yeah, I wonder whats going on?" Ruby asked as she was glad that this wasn't so bad so far.

"I don't know, but it mentioned a new friend, who could the friend be?" Pyrrha asked as she was wondering if this was going to be a romance story?

"Maybe it's Ren, since he's talking about a friend, and chances are he's talking about a guy."

 **He found the area she was sleeping in and shook her awake. She quickly panicked and scurried to the back wall until he calmed her down.**

" **Sienna! It's me! It's Jaune!" He said as she looked him over to make sure it was the boy who saved her.**

"….Sienna khan?!" Blake couldn't believe it.

"Sienna Khan? As in the leader of the white fang?!" Yang knew her name because Blake had talked about her.

"And she's friends with Jaune?" Pyrrha didn't know what to think of this.

"Wait guys, maybe she's not a bad guy in this!" Ruby tried to be the voice of reason.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ruby has a point, there is no way someone who was in charge of a terrorist group would be friends with a human."

" **Here, I brought you something." He said as he unfolded the cloth to show some bread, cheese, and meats he had taken from work.**

 **Sienna quickly came forward and started to eat. After those few days on the road, she had completely forgotten about how hungry she had been. And now that there was food right in front of her. She couldn't help but stuff her face.**

 **She let out a small giggle and a smile.**

" **It's good, as always." She said as Jaune smiled.**

" **Trust me, its fit for a prince." He would always say that when he came down here.**

 **She didn't realize that the reason why was because he had been taking it from Prince Cardin.**

"CARDIN IS A PRINCE?!" Nora yelled as she couldn't believe it.

"I don't even want to imagine what he would be like…" Blake didn't like the idea of that.

"Do you think he's a tyrant?" Yang asked wondering if the bully was the same.

"Come on guys, lets try to have hope here." Ren said as he was looking on the more positive side.

"I agree, I would rather hold out some hope that Mr. Winchester would have a change of heart, after all, his behavior at Beacon has improved immensely." Goodwitch stated as ever since that incident at Forever fall, he had a change of heart.

 **The scene changed back to a day earlier.**

 **Jaune was holding a pitcher of water while Cardin was enjoying his lunch.**

" **More water sir?" Jaune asked as Cardin nodded.**

" **Yes please." He said as Jaune went to pour.**

 **Jaune's eyes glowed gold for a brief moment as a spoon fell on the floor.**

 **Cardin thinking he must have knocked it over when he moved to grab his water went to get it.**

"Did anyone else see that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah Jaune used telekinesis!" Nora caught it immediately.

"Yeah, his eyes glowed for some reason." Weiss didn't know why.

 **As soon as Cardin couldn't see, Jaune used his magic to throw one of the drumsticks into the pitcher before Cardin got back up.**

 **Smiling in victory at getting his spoon back, Cardin turned his attention back to his plate. However, his smile turned to confusion as he noticed something was off.**

"… **I had two drumsticks…..Jaune I had TWO drumsticks." He looked at Jaune with an odd look.**

" **Maybe it fell on the floor." He said as Cardin looked back on the floor.**

"Huh, So Cardin doesn't know what Jaune has…wait, did he just say Magic?" Nora asked as she got excited.

"Another one where Jaune is a wizard!" She got excited as the last one was weird.

"I think correct term here would be Sorcerer." Weiss added.

"Yeah, Sorcerer sounds cooler. Plus the one where he was a wizard last time wasn't….cool." It was funny, but not cool.

Blake honestly found the exchange to be funny.

 **Jaune's eyes glowed again as his sausages started to move.**

 **One sausage flew.**

 **Jaune caught it.**

 **Second one.**

 **Caught.**

 **Third one.**

 **Caught.**

 **Jaune immediately resumed his position as Cardin got back up.**

 **This time he looked even more confused.**

" **I HAD SAUSAGES!" He yelled as he was so confused.**

" **You sure? They must have fallen under the table." Jaune looked under the table cloth.**

" **Jauney boy!" Cardin said as Jaune came back up.**

" **What? You can search me! I haven't taken them!" He defended himself.**

" **Then where have they gone?" Cardin asked in an inquisitive tone.**

" **Curious…." Jaune said.**

" **Very…." Cardin was glaring.**

"But Jaune! You did steal them!" Nora accussed but was still giggling.

"Nora, are you actually on Cardin's side?" Pyrrha was surprised.

"Hey! I would be mad if my pancakes disappeared."

Okay that made a lot of sense.

"So why doesn't Cardin know Jaune has magic?" Yang was asking as it was obvious Cardin didn't know Jaune could do those things.

" **You sure you didn't eat them?" He asked.**

" **I HAVEN'T HAD THE CHANCE!" Cardin pointed to his spoon that had dropped on the floor.**

" **You're silly Cardin." He booped his nose and walked away.**

 **Suddenly he saw Cardin snatch the pitcher out of Jaune's hand.**

" **Jaaaauuunnnneee….look what I found…."**

"Oh boy, Cardin is onto him." Yang giggled.

"I kind of like this version of Cardin, he's kind of a saracastic dick." Nora was chuckling.

"It certainly is an improvement from when he was a bully." Goodwitch said as she had to like their chemistry here.

" **Ah." Jaune knew he was caught.**

" **Are these my sausages and drumstick?" He said as he pulled them out.**

" **Yes."**

" **You took them?"**

" **To keep you in shape!"**

"… **..Are you saying I'm fat?" Cardin was a bit offended.**

" **No! Well…..not yet…."**

" **I AM NOT….FAT!" Cardin yelled in indignation.**

" **You see? It's working!" Jaune said as he took the pitcher back.**

 **Cardin looked down at his gut. Looked at it for a moment, and then Shooed him away.**

"Awwww, Jaune made Cardin self conscious about his weight!" Nora was laughing her ass off at this point.

"I kind of like these two, Cardin seems a bit pratty though." Weiss said as he seemed a bit spoiled.

"Still kind of mean that he stole food." Ruby didn't like that.

"Yeah, but it was for this girl right?" Sienna still couldn't believe Jaune was helping Sienna.

 **The scene changed to Jaune giving Sienna a dress. He seemed awfully happy to be down there.**

" **Sienna, I can get you out of the city."**

" **But Jaune, what about your life here?"**

" **Cardin doesn't need me! I promised you I would help you didn't I?" He said as he held her hand.**

 **She smiled.**

" **Away from here?"**

" **Yes."**

" **To a lake with a forest and the mountains on the horizon?" He could only smile in response.**

" **Of course Sienna, anything for you."**

"Wait….Jaune and Sienna, are they dating?" Blake couldn't believe it.

"No freaking way…" Yang was not having this.

"UH UH!" Pyrrha again didn't like the idea of her future boyfriend dating a TERRORIST!

Even if she wasn't a terrorist in this world.

"Wait, how come Sienna is hiding in that tunnel in the first place?" Ruby was asking the important questions.

"She might actually be a criminal…." Goodwitch said as it wouldn't surprise her.

 **Jaune had first met Sienna after he had freed her from a cage on a wagon. She had been the prisoner of a bounty hunter who came in to turn her in for gold. As was the law. Cardin's father, Ozpin Winchester had outlawed any and all things relating to magic, for which the punishment was death.**

"Wait, so Sienna is a wizard too?" Blake asked.

"I think the proper term would be Witch." Weiss said as a matter of fact.

"Okay we get it, you know facts!" Qrow said as he was getting irritated with her.

"Geez Qrow, no need to bite anyones head off." Pyrrha said with indignation.

"…..I outlawed Magic?" Ozpin couldn't believe it.

Whoever this man was, it couldn't possibly be him! He would never do that! Being a wizard himself, he couldn't see what would possibly make him go to that length!

" **I can't do this Jaune…" Sienna suddenly pushed the dress back.**

" **What? Why not?"**

" **You don't understand…I'm cursed…." She trailed off as she looked at her hands.**

"Curse? What curse?" Ozpin had a slight interest in this.

"Well, in a land where magic is oulawed, I assume she would see her magic as a curse."

"But that can be controlled, why would she be so reluctant to go with another sorcerer?" Ruby asked as something wasn't adding up.

"I don't know, something isn't right."

 **The scene changed to Jaune talking with Old Man Ironwood.**

" **Jaune, come here, I think I know what has been behind the attacks at night." Ironwood said as Jaune walked over.**

" **What do you think?" He asked as Ironwood pulled out a book.**

" **It is a magical creature just as Ozpin suspected." Ironwood was turning the pages.**

" **I believe we are dealing with a Bastet." He said as the picture landed on a giant tiger with wings.**

" **A what?"**

"Wow! A tiger with wings!" Nora said as that was awesome.

"I know! It's like a flying kitty!" Ruby said as Weiss looked at her.

"A flying DANGEROUS kitty…" Weiss said even though she had to admit, the thought had crossed her mind a few times.

" **A bastet, it is said that when someone has wronged a sorcerer, one of the methods of revenge is to be cursed to walk the nights as an unholy monster." At this Jaune froze a bit.**

 **He remembered how reluctant Sienna was to be found. And what she meant when she said she had been cursed. And how everytime he tried to visit her at night. He could never seem to find her.**

" **So Jaune, I'll ask you again…was it you who freed the Faunus girl?" Ironwood asked even though he knew the answer.**

"So wait, Sienna is some evil creature, and that's why she seemed to not want to go with him?" Ruby asked as everyone took it in.

"It would appear no matter what reality she's in, Sienna causes trouble, even if she doesn't mean to…" Blake said referring to this reality.

"So Jaune freed her, and now he could be responsible for the attacks?" Yang asked as that must have been weighing on his mind.

" **You don't understand! I couldn't let Ozpin get his way and murder an innocent girl!"**

That did not sit well with Ozpin at all. This reality was way too different from theirs. He admitted he had made sacrifices but the king that was being described in this reality seemed to be an arrogant tyrant. Even worse was that Ironwood seemed to switch roles with him as the caring wise mentor.

Everything was backwards, and he wasn't liking the possibilities that came with it.

" **Jaune! Why are you so determined to protect this girl!" Ironwood asked as Jaune froze and looked away.**

" **I already told you…you don't understand Ironwood…." He looked back at his friend and mentor.**

" **Then I'm sorry." James left.**

" **Where are you going?"**

" **To tell the king."**

" **You can't!"**

" **I have to…" And with that he left.**

So Ironwood seems relucant to do it. Unlike Ozpin in this reality who would gladly execute any and all magical creatures. But why did Jaune seem so reluctant to tell anyone about her.

Did he really care about her that much?

Did he love her?

Pyrrha had to admit, she was still slightly jealous.

 **Hours later, after Jaune had warned Sienna that the king was looking for her, she had gone to hide. Possibly to escape out of the Kingdom, wherever she was, he was hoping she got away.**

" **Jaune, where is the girl?" Ironwood asked as he heard they didn't find her yet.**

" **She's gone…" He said in a dull tone.**

"Okay, so he managed to get her away…" Everyonebreathed out a sigh of relief.

"But what if she hurts someone?" Goodwitch asked.

"It's not her fault! You heard her admit it! She's cursed!" Nora said as Weiss spoke of.

"Even so, that doesn't matter, even if she did it unwillingly, she's still dangerous…" Weiss didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

" **Jaune, understand, I take no pleasure from this." Ironwood said as Jaune looked back.**

" **I know, it's just that…" Jaune trailed off.**

" **Do you know how it feels…to be a monster? To be afraid of who you are?" Jaune asked as Ironwood looked down.**

" **Sienna is different from you…" He said.**

" **Whoever she is, whatever she's done! She doesn't deserve to die!" Jaune cried out.**

Everyone had mixed feelings about this. Everyone was shocked at the way Jaune was speaking. They knew he was a magician of some sorts. But what shocked them was the fact that he had been seeing himself as a monster simply because Ozpin had outlawed magic, and treated any practioner as if they were a monster.

They stated to think about it. What if they were in that situation What if aura was somehow banned? Would the huntsman and huntresses be hunted down just like Jaune's kind? What would happen? Would they be considered wild beasts meant to be hunted down at night? Just like Jaune? Just like Sienna?

Blake had experienced it, but to see and witness a human go through it. It was unnerving. What was even weirder was seeing Jaune fall in love with Sienna. To think a human and faunus coming together, it happened, but not very often.

 **The scene cut to Sienna trying to run away in the dress that Jaune gave her. But the bells were ringing and the guards were alerted to her presence. She needed to get out of here before they caught her, and before she hurt anyone else. But she saw the shadows of Prince Cardin, Port the jailer, and the guards of Beacon were surrounding her.**

" **No one gets away from me." Port said with his chains.**

" **Please! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Sienna begged as they laughed except for Cardin.**

" **Miss, just come with us quietly." Cardin was hoping to resolve this without violence.**

" **Please I don-" Sienna felt herself trembling.**

 **Then she fell to her knees as she realized what was going to happen. She started to scream in agony as her body began to shift, fur began to grow, and her fangs grew even more prominent, as tiger stripe fur began to grow, and most of all, the wings that burst out of her back.**

 **Suddenly, everyone saw WHY she was trying to get away.**

 **Because standing in front of them was a very hungry, very angry tiger with wings.**

"Holy shit…" Qrow thought his bird transformation was something.

But now he looked like a little bitch in comparison.

"Big kitty!" Nora and Valkyie liked it.

"…." Blake couldn't believe it.

Often the faunus would be treated like rabid animals, but to see one actually turn into a rabid animal was something frightening.

 **The Bastet immediately killed Port and flew off. Determined to get away from the city. However an archer brought her down into the courtyard of Beacon Castle, and soon she had Prince Cardin and his knights to deal with.**

 **Jaune had heard the commotion and had run outside to try and stop it. But by the time he got out there it was too late.**

 **Sienna had already been badly wounded by Cardin and his men.**

 **And she was being backed into a corner.**

"Is Jaune going to save the day?" Nora was hoping for a happy ending.

"Unlikely, if this world is truly as dangerous as they say it is, it would be wise if he didn't expose himself here.

"I do believe Miss Khan is doomed." Ozpin added his two cents.

 **Jaune looked up and saw a gargoyle statue. Thinking this may be his only chance to save her. He reached his hand out slightly and his eyes glowed gold again.**

 **Suddenly the statue came crumbling down in front of the prince and his men. It wasn't close to them to hurt them, but it was enough to have them back away from the bastet.**

 **It was at that moment, the beast looked at Jaune. Not in anger or hunger. But a look of familiarity, she still recognized him. But as soon as it looked at him. She took off flying, and Jaune was determined to find her.**

"See?! He did hsave her!" Nora said as everyone else breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't count on it…" Ozpin had a bad feeling about this.

"Why would you say that?" Goodwitch asked.

"You saw the wounds that were inflicted on her in that form…"

"That doesn't mean it will transfer over Professor…." Goodwitch was holding out for hope.

 **Jaune trailed her back to the tunnels. He heard her screaming in pain as she shifted back into her faunus form. And he came across her collapsed form.**

" **Sienna!" He said as he went over and cradled her.**

" **Jaune…I'm so sorry…" She cried out in grief and pain.**

" **It wasn't your fault…" He said as he held her close feeling her wounds.**

" **I…I never wanted to hurt anyone…when I was a girl, I was cornered by a man…..I didn't want to hurt him, but I was scared he was going to kill me! So I killed him first…"**

Everyone else went silent as they listened to her story. What did that have to do with her being cursed?

" **His mother was a powerful sorceress, and when she found out I had killed her son. She cursed me to kill forever more…" Jaune listened to her as he looked her over.**

" **It's alright…I'm going to get you out of here…" He said as she gave a sad chuckle.**

" **No Jaune….it's over….the wound…..it's too deep." Jaune pulled his hand back to find blood.**

" **No…not like this….not here!" He picked her up and began to carry her out of the tunnel.**

"Where are they going?" Nora didn't like the look of this.

Ozpin knew his feeling was right. Sienna's wounds transferred over to her human form. And they were much too lethal for her to survive. She was going to die. And there was nothing Mr. Arc could do about it.

Ruby was still holding out for hope that Jaune would save her somehow. Yang was very much the same way. Thinking there had to be some kind of magic that could save her.

Blake was DEFINITELY rooting for this couple. Not only did a human and faunus fall in love. But Jaune was willing to risk his life to save her. She didn't want to see this love story end in tragedy. And she could only hope and pray that there was a happy ending.

Pyrrha despite not seeing other women, or the occassional man with Jaune was hoping Sienna would survive. Not just for her sake, but also for Jaunes. She remembered his speech about how he saw himself as a monster. And it really hurt her to hear him say that.

To think that he had been persecuted because of such an amazing power was scary. Could any of them be accused of sorcery in this world? Where were the rest of them? Did they die due to Ozpin's laws? Did they even exist?

Ironwood was still shocked to see that for once he was playing a more sympathetic character versus Ozpin being the more tyrannical of the two.

 **Jaune rode throughout the night. With Sienna clutched tight to his body as he was hoping that he would make it to the place in time. He made a promise to her and he was going to keep it. The sun was rising and he could see the rays start to illuminate the place he had promised her.**

 **He took her off the horse and laid her on the soft grass.**

" **Sienna! Sienna! Wake up!" She opened her eyes slightly and looked around.**

 **She saw a lake, with trees all around, and mountains in the distance. As her eyes adjusted to the sight. She looked up and gave Jaune a true genuine smile.**

" **You remembered….." She said with happiness in her voice.**

" **Of course…." He smiled back.**

"Oh god, no please let her live!" Ruby did not want it to end like this.

"Come on! We've seen enough misery! I want to see Jaune end up with a happy ending!" Surprisingly that came from Weiss.

It was true, throughout a lot of these universes, Jaune went through great tragedies. One time he was a viscious cannibal. Another time he was a vampire who sacrificed himself to save his daughter. And in another universe he was a serial killer who put people into viscious games.

This universe, he was much more kindhearted, and he deserved happiness. But it seemed he wasn't going to get that.

" **I am so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you!" Jaune apologized with his voice cracking a bit.**

" **Jaune…you have nothing to be sorry for…" She said with a smile.**

" **There must be something I can do…something I can do to save you!" He was trying to think of anything.**

" **Jaune, you already saved me…." She cupped his face and smiled at him.**

" **You made me feel loved….."**

Everyone was starting to let small tears out. In reality, what she just said was kindof cliché. But it didn't matter. This was still Jaune they were talking about. And right now he was about to lose someone he actually cared about. All because of a stupid law by a tyrant of a king. Sienna didn't deserve what happened to her.

She thought the man was going to kill her! It was self defense! She didn't deserved to be cursed to become a monster each night! Why was fate so cruel to her! No one could believe they were feeling sympathy for someone who was a terrorist in their world. But they were. It just showed how much things could change with the circumstances changed just a bit.

Nobody wanted to see Jaune lose someone he cared about.

They had seen so much horribel stuff already.

They didn't need to see anymore.

"… **.I don't want you to go!" Jaune begged her to stay.**

 **Sienna looked at him one last time.**

" **One day….Jaune….I will repay you…." She said as she closed her eyes and laid her head back slowly.**

 **She took a final breath in, and her heart stopped.**

" **Sienna….." He said as he checked her pulse.**

" **No…" He said as he held her close and started to cry into her shoulder.**

At this point, there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. Even Qrow was having trouble with it. The scene itself reminding him of a certain hooded teammate he lost a long time ago. Ozpin could only think of how many friends he had lsot over the years. Even Glynda had memories of former lovers.

Ironwood thought of all the times he had to write condolence letters to the families of soldiers under his command.

Blake thought of friends in the white fang who had died for nothing.

Yang thought of her step mother.

Ruby thought of how her mother left one day and never came back.

Weiss thought about how her own family life was falling apart. Especially with how distant her mother was from her now.

Pyrrha could only imagine what it would feel like if she lost Jaune.

Nora and Ren had experienced lose before, being survivors of Kuroyuri. And they knew how much it hurt to lose those you cared about.

 **Jaune prepared a boat filled with wood and leaves for her to lay on.**

 **He pushed the boat out onto the lake as he raised his hand.**

" **Wh…." He stopped for a second.**

 **He knew as soon as he lit those flames…it was official….she was gone….and she was never coming back. And part of him was hoping that maybe she was still alive. But it was too late, she was gone…**

 **Swallowing the pain, he raised his hand as he muttered another magical phrase.**

 **Her funeral pyre lit…and Jaune rode off, he didn't want to stay here any longer….**

 **He had lost enough today….**

Team RWBY and NPR were huddled together, they hated the fact that once again, something terrible happened. Why did so many bad things happen? Couldn't for once, they get something fun and something that would give them hope? And not something that would make them hurt inside?


	16. Jandalf the Grey

**So this was the chapter I was working on after Humenwrecker did the Boromir chapter and I wanted to do a lotr chapter, but didn't want to do the same. So i figuredI would go with this.**

 **Now its pretty short, because some shits been going down, and we're all pretty busy. so its short.**

* * *

"What do you think we'll see next?" Ruby asked as she was hoping it wouldn't be something depressing.

"I don't know, we'll have to find out." Glynda was also hoping it wasn't anything too depressing.

 **The scenery changed to a lovely green forest, peaceful music was playing as a young girl sat down by a tree reading. A smile on her face as her bare feet were being tickled by the grass beneath them.**

 **This was certainly the life.**

 **And what a beautiful life it was for Ruby Rose**

"Well, this certainly looks peaceful." Ozpin let out a sigh of relief, finally something nice was happening.

"Yeah, this is a nice change of pace for once." Goodwitch was glad they got through the silly and depressing stuff.

That could get old after awhile.

"Does anyone else notice that Ruby looks a little….short?" Yang knew her sister was small, but definitely not that size.

"I'm sure its just the image, and the fact she's laying down." Goodwitch said as it didn't seem like a big deal.

" **The road goes ever on and on…." Ruby's ears perked up as she heard the familiar voice.**

" **Down from the door where it began…" Ruby smiled as she knew who it was.**

 **The camera zoomed out to show a man, his face covered by a beard and a wide brim hat, his face mostly obscured. But the man was elderly, and his voice left a deep feeling within you.**

" **And I must follow if I can." The man continued as Ruby ran to the path where his cart and horse were crossing.**

"Ms. Rose certainly seems determined to find him." Ozpin said as everyone was confused.

"But who is he?" Yang asked as they didn't recognize the beard, and his face was covered by his hat.

"He looks like a sorcerer from a fantasy rpg." Ruby said as he kind of looked a bit like the wizard character.

"Still doesn't tell us who he is." Blake honestly didn't know.

Did they know any old guys?

" **Down from the door where it began." The man said as Ruby showed up at a ledge.**

" **You're late!" She said with a smirk and a cocky tone.**

 **The man stopped his horse, the cart coming to a sudden halt as he froze for a second. Before he finally started to speak.**

" **A wizard is never late…Ruby Rose." He lifted his face up.**

 **Bright blue eyes being revealed as an aged Jaune Arc was revealed.**

"JAUNE?!" Everyone yelled as his face was revealed.

"Dang, Vomit boy got old!" Yang couldn't believe it.

She had seen him get old in Arcwolf and the reality where he gave Glynda a dick. But this time it was really...REALLY noticeable.

Everyone was stunned, so far they had seen Jaune remain the same age despite being in different universes. This was the one of a few universes where he was truly old. But this time he was practically ancient! He may have been older than Ozpin!

Speaking of Ozpin and Glynda,they were shocked. To think that a student of theres was now older then them. It really made them feel…odd.

"Wait, did he just say Wizard?" Sun pointed out as everyone suddenly realized what was going on.

"Yeah he did!" Suddenly Ruby's eyes were sparkling.

"He's a WIZARD AGAIN!" That was so cool!

Why were they getting so many realities with Wizards though?

" **Nor is he early! He arrives precisely when he means to!" Jaune said with a stern look as he glared at young Ruby Rose.**

 **Both remained silent, their staring contest becoming more and more intense.**

 **And then Jaune's lips began to tremble a bit. Ruby's stone look started to turn slightly upwards. Jaune started to chuckle as Ruby finally let out a laugh.**

" **It's wonderful to see you Jaune!" She yelled as she jumped onto his cart and hugged the old man.**

" **Oh ho ho ho." He said as he smiled and hugged the young hobbit back.**

" **You don't really think I would miss your Uncle Qrow's birthday did you?" He said with a whimsical grin as he got the cart moving again.**

"Aww, they're so cute together." Nora said as it was nice seeing the exchange.

"I think we finally got a heartwarming chapter." Goodwitch said with a smile as Jaune reminded her of the caring grandfather figure.

"Yes, this is definitely a nice change of pace." Ozpin said as he had to admit, this was making him feel better.

"Still though, why is Ruby so…short?" Sun pointed out as Ruby was indeed much shorter than they thought.

"Wow, she really is!" Yang said as Ruby looked to be the size of a kid.

"I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" Ruby huffed out.

" **What news do you have of the outside world? Tell me everything!" Ruby said as they rode into town.**

" **Everything? Far too eager and curious for a hobbit! Most unusual…" Jaune said with his pipe in his mouth.**

" **So how is the old rascal?" He asked as Ruby smiled.**

" **You know Qrow, he's got the whole place in a uproar! Half the shire's been invited! Course the ones who weren't will show up anyways." Ruby said with an innocent laugh.**

"Good lord, somehow Ruby is even more innocent and cute in this." Yang was swooning a bit.

"What is the shire?" Sun asked as they looked around.

"Must be their home, but whats a hobbit?" Weiss asked as the term was unfamiliar to them.

"Sounds like a dwarf or something." Nora asked as she gave a wink to the camera.

" **He's up to something, I can feel it." Ruby said as Jaune looked away.**

" **Alright keep your secrets! But I know you have something to do with it!" Ruby said accusingly.**

" **Oh really? How so?" He asked as he took a puff from his pipe.**

" **Before you came along, we Branwens and Roses were well thought of!" She said as Jaune whistled.**

" **Never had any adventures or did anything out of the ordinary." She said as Jaune grinned.**

"Okay, now I'm curious, what did Jaune do?" Yang asked as she had to know.

" **If you're referring to that incident with the dragon, I was barely involved, all I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door!" He said with a grin.**

"…." The room went silent for a bit.

"D-Did he just say…Dragon?" Blake was shocked to hear that.

"Oh! I want to hear that story!" Nora was jumping up and down.

"Uncle Qrow fought a dragon?!" Ruby couldn't believe her uncle was so awesome.

"I really want to know the backstory behind this!" Neptune was even getting excited.

" **Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Ruby said with a smirk.**

" **Oh really?" He looked away with a weird look on his face.**

" **JAUNE! JAUNE!" Small children were running up to his cart with smiles on their faces.**

" **Fireworks Jaune! Fireworks!" They cried out in happiness as he looked down at them.**

 **He looked at all of their faces and was trying to decide what to do next.**

" **Fireworks Jaune! Fireworks…." Their chants were getting a lot more subdued as his cart went further along.**

 **Soon Jaune was a little bit farther up ahead, leaving the kids behind.**

" **Oooohhhh." They got disappointed looks on their faces.**

 **CRCKLE BOOM! CRKCLE!**

 **A few fireworks went off by themselves as the kids started cheering.**

" **YAAAAYYYY!" They cheered as the kind old Jaune had given them a small show.**

"Awww, Jaune's so nice!" Nora couldn't believe the happiness they saw on those children's faces.

"This place looks so nice….I want to live there." Ruby said as It looked almost perfect.

"I agree! Did you see their homes? They're holes in the ground!" Nora said as those homes looked very cozy!

Seriously, what was this place? And where could they find it? It looked so peaceful and nice!

" **Jaune…I'm glad you're back." Ruby said as she needed to go and prepare for the rest of the party.**

" **So am I dear rose!" He said as she ran off.**

" **So am I…" He always liked visiting the shire.**

 **It was nice and isolated from the outside world, far away from the troubles of men. It was nice and refreshing, especially after all the misery he witnessed in the world outside of the shire. This made him feel calm and serene. And the fact that he could visit old friends was nice of course.**

 **He stopped his cart in front of an old hobbit hole, old but properly maintained.**

" **Hmmm." He said as he stepped down from his cart.**

 **He opened the gate, the one that clearly said 'No admittance, except on Party business.'**

 **He knocked the circular door with his staff. As he heard a voice yell out.**

" **NO THANK YOU! WE DON'T WANT ANY MORE VISITORS, WELL WISHERS OR DISTANT RELATIONS!" Qrow yelled from inside his home.**

"Wow, Qrow seems mad." Ruby knew her uncle could be irritable.

"Well he must be stressed out with all this party business." Goodwitch pointed out.

"Since when is Qrow one for parties though?" Ozpin knew the man wasn't the most social being there was.

"Yeah, this does seem a bit out of place."

" **And what about very old friends?" Jaune chuckled a bit as he heard the sound of someone opening the door.**

 **A man of fairly small stature and grey hair appeared in the door way.**

" **Jaune?" The man said as he looked at the taller wizard.**

" **Qrow Branwen." Jaune said extending his arms out.**

" **My dear Jaune!" Qrow laughed as he ran up and hugged the tall man.**

"Awwwww…" Ruby couldn't help but actually see her Uncle in a joyous mood.

"It's kind of weird to see Uncle Qrow so happy…" Yang thought it was a little weird because Uncle Qrow could be a bit of a bitch at times.

"Hey, I can be pretty happy when I want!" Qrow woke up from his nap.

"Although….I've never been quite THAT happy."

" **One hundred and eleven years old!" Jaune took a quick look at his face.**

" **And somehow you still haven't aged since the last time I saw you." Jaune had to admit, he was kind of jealous.**

 **Seriously, Qrow aged well.**

"Wow, one hundred and eleven?" Ruby was surprised.

"Just look at him!" Seriously, was Yang going to look that good when she was that age? Wait, she probably wouldn't live that long.

"He's still noticeably aged." Goodwitch pushed her glasses up.

"Is no one going to talk about the fact that he's a midget too?" Nora asked.

"Hey! He's a hobbit!" Ruby snapped back.

"Whats a hobbit?" Neptune still didn't know.

" **Well come on, come in!" Qrow stumbled drunkenly into his house.**

" **Make yourself at home!" Jaune had to admit, he did enjoy visiting his old friend.**

 **But walking around in this small house was a nightmare.**

"I know how that feels…" Glynda often had the same problem being 6'5'' and visiting friends whose home was matched to their smaller heights.

"Same." Coco was often much taller than her civilian friends.

"Is it just me, or are a lot of huntsman and huntresses insanely tall?" Ruby thought to Yatsuhashi, Ozpin, Glynda, Coco, seriously a lot of people were realy tall, it made her jealous.

" **Tea? Or maybe something stronger? I like stronger stuff." Qrow said with a grin as Jaune could smell the booze.**

 **Besides being a glutton for food, his old friend was also a bit of an alcoholic.**

"Some things never change…" Glynda rubbed her eyes at that.

"Well, I like him like this! It makes him feel like he really is Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said as her uncle wouldn't be her uncle without booze.

" **Just Tea Qrow, thank you." Jaune then bonked his head on a low hanging corridor.**

"… **Ow…" He said as he forgot to kneel down.**

" **Been awhile huh? Got used to being able to stand at your full height?" Qrow laughed as he walked into the kitchen.**

" **You caught me off guard, I got whiskey, beer, wine, oh wait, food, eh I got a leftover pie that Ruby baked me!" Qrow was trying to be a good host.**

"Wow, it is weird to see you so hospitable." Ozpin turned to Qrow as he said that.

"I'll have you know I'm pleasant company when I'm sober."

"But you're never sober."

"My point."

" **Just tea please, you know I'm not fond of your booze." It was true, Jaune was never fond of alcohol.**

 **Mostly because of the taste, why drink it if it tastes bad?**

" **QROW! QROW BRANWEN!" A voice yelled out as Qrow ducked.**

" **Shit! I'm not home!" He knew that voice.**

 **It was one of his relatives. The Vacuo branwens! Oh how annoying they were! Seriously, they wouldn't leave him alone about a supposed fortune he had stuffed away.**

"Well, its good to see that some stuff doesn't change…" Qrow did often hate getting company when he wasn't expecting it.

"The only time he's excited to see relatives is me and Yang." Ruby said.

"You mean 'Yang and I.'" Weiss corrected.

"Shut up Weiss."

" **Seriously why do I have all these relatives trying to annoy me?"**

" **Well there is a party."**

" **I mean besdies that Jaune! I can never have some time to myself, and I've had to keep myself all cooped up in here!"**

 **Qrow sighed as he looked at his old friend.**

" **I want to see mountains again! I want to see trees! Hills! Rocks! Anything besides the same old, same old!"**

"If I was in the shire I would never leave." Ruby thought it looked amazing.

"Trust me, it would probably get old after awhile." Qrow added his two cents in.

" **And what about Ruby?" Jaune needed to make sure his friend knew what he was doing.**

" **Well….she still loves it here….I can't ask her to leave with me…" Qrow actually looked a bit sad at that.**

" **All her friends…woods…trees…little rivers…and of course the food." Qrow had to admit, the food was fantastic.**

 **He looked out the window into the distance.**

" **I am old Jaune, I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it…inside…"**

" **In your liver?"**

" **No in my heart, I feel thin….strecthed out, like…whiskey in too much coke…" Qrow said as he looked off.**

" **I need a vacation, a very long vacation….And I won't return…in fact, I'll make sure of it…"**

"….Okay, I'm kind of worried about Uncle Qrow now…" Yang said as they were kind of getting worried.

"I'm sure he's just talking about going to see someplace new Yang, its not like he's going to die."

"Yeah, I mean this reality has been so nice so far! I don't see how it could go wrong!"


	17. Jaune Intelligence

**Okay guys so decided to get a quick chapter in because its my birthday. So hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hmmm, wonder what we'll see next." Goodwitch said as that last reality wasn't so bad.

"I think we'll see more of that last one eventually." Ruby had a good feeling about this.

"Hang on, there it goes." Ozpin said as the tv was almost done with its selection.

 **The screen opened up to a highly muscular man with long flowing blond hair wearing a tight shirt with a fleur di lis on it.**

 **Jaune sat down and ran his hands amongst his chiseled jawline as he breathed out and opened his eyes staring into the viewers.**

"Oh god, he's hot again!"Yang said as Pyrrha was infatuated with him.

"So….big…." She said looking at his muscles that looked absolutely fantastic.

"So handsome…." Glynda said as she couldn't believe how magnificent he was.

" **Greetings UUUAAAAHHHHH!" Suddenly he flexed his bicep as it got even more muscular and defined.**

"Oh!" Pyrrha blushed and jumped in her seat a bit at his sudden flexing.

Yang had similar reactions, while Ruby despite admitting Jaune looked hot, he was still her bestie, therefore off limits. But many of the females in the audience found it hard not to admire his beauty and muscles.

Weiss couldn't believe Arc had gotten so hot, and right now her brain was trying really hard to justify her feelings right now.

" **Surprise flex, figured I would give you that really quick before you get to the next reality." He said to the viewers.**

"Wait, you're not the next reality?"

" **No Little Rose, I am merely here to surprise you all with my Glorious physique." Jaune said as he flexed his biceps.**

"I'm not complaining." Pyrrha said as she couldn't stop staring.

" **Now if you excuse me, it is time for me to go." He said as he breathed in.**

" **And who am I? I'm the Golden Champion of Remnant."**

And with that he disappeared from the TV.

"What? Come on where did he go?" Pyrrha was disappointed to see him go.

He truly was Glorious.

 **The scene changed from the Muscular Jaune to a very different reality.**

 _ **Never gonna get it, never gonna get it, neeevveerrr**_

 **The scene changed to a rather obese kid dancing in the shower.**

"….Okay wasn't expecting that…." Ruby said as she really didn't want to see this.

"Isn't this kind of creepy that we're creeping on a kid in the shower?"

"Yeah, more importantly why is it showing us this?" Yang asked as everyone was confused.

 **Suddenly the fat kid turned around.**

 _ **Woah woah woaaaahhhhh!**_

 **Jaune sang out as his hair was much longer and greasier and he had a pronounced double chin.**

"Okay….well, now I feel creepy for staring at Jaune…" Yang said as she didn't like this.

"Same here." Pyrrha admitted, granted they were probably talking about different things.

"At least he seems pretty happy." Ruby said as Nora nodded.

"Yeah, he may be a bit bigger, but listen to his voice! He's got a golden voice!" Nora was actually getting into the song.

"I must admit, his singing voice is much better than the time outside my room." Weiss admitted.

 **Suddenly the screen changed and it showed a group of bullies looking at Jaune in the shower.**

" **Look at him….its disgusting…." Cardin said as he looked back at his gang.**

" **Yeah, have you ever seen something so wrong?" Dove said as he laughed at Jaune' jiggly fat rolls.**

" **Does anything about that look right to you?" Cardin said as they walked forward.**

" **HEY FAT ASS!" He called out as Jaune turned around and his face took on a look of horror.**

"And yet again, Cardin Is a dick." Ruby said as Goodwitch and Ozpin glared at the tv.

Obviously Mr. Winchester was just as much of a bully in this reality as he was in their reality. It was almost like some things never changed.

"Whats he planning on doing with Jaune?" Pyrrha was concerned for her friend.

 **The scene changed to a gymnasium.**

" **And now to present to you, our schools best athlete! The fastest runner for the golden knights track team, Yang 'The Golden Dragon' Xiao Long!" The gymnasium applauded as everyone cheered for Yang who was dressed in a skirt and a letterman jacket.**

 **She had been faster than not only the female runners, but also the male runner, add that onto the fact that she could also beat up most everyone on the team, that was how she had earned the nickname, 'The Golden Dragon.'**

"Heh, even here I'm still awesome!" Yang approved of this.

"Golden dragon, man some things never change." Ruby said as they had nicknamed her that when she got her semblance manifested.

"Hmpph, and she even earned the nickname the same way." Weiss said as she knew another part of Yang's story was that she beat the shit out of anyone who picked on Ruby.

"Sooo, you guys go to a regular high school in this?" Nora asked as she was confused.

"Yeah, looks like we never went to Beacon in this."

 **Yang was hyping the crowd up as Principal Goodwitch looked on. Yang loved it here. The crowd loved her. She was always happy to get out here and try to get everyone pumped up for all the games and all the sporting events. She loved their energy and their school pride.**

" **Well guys he-" She was about to start her speech when she heard a door slam open.**

" **Hey look Its Jonathan Weird dick!" Cardin yelled as him and his buddies threw Jaune out onto the gym floor.**

"Oh my god." Yang put her hand to her mouth.

"What a dick!" Nora siad as she couldn't believe they just did that.

"…Oh now I'm pissed." Pyrrha did not like anyone messing with her friends.

"Lets beat him up." Ren said calmly.

Everyone else was shocked but not surprised that Cardin would pull something like this, btu they didn't think it would be this bad.

Except for Qrow.

"Heh, that's kind of funny."

Course he muttered that under his breath.

 **Everyone in the gym burst out laughing as they saw Jonathan's fat naked ass. All except for three people, Yang, her sister Ruby, and a lazy eye girl with a scar on her eye. Jonathan was looking down in shame and embarassment, he was used to Cardin's bullying, but he never thought he would ever do something like this!**

 **Yang saw the look on his face and couldn't take it. She took her jacket off and walked up to him.**

" **Hey, hey man, here." She gave him her jacket to help cover him up.**

"… **..Thank you…" He said silently as he ran out of the gym.**

"Awww, at least Yang and I felt sympathetic….." Ruby fel bad that everyone was laughing at him.

Yang never liked bullies. So she was glad that she stood up for Jaune. She just couldn't believe Cardin would throw him out naked in the gym like that. What was the point? Jaune seemed like a perfectly nice kid in this. If a bit overweight.

Pyrrha was sharpening her weapon again thinking about going full yandere on Cardin's ass.

Nora was preparing her hammer.

Ren was cracking his knuckles.

Qrow was still silently chuckling to himself.

Overall, mostly everyone was pissed.

"Wait, why is his name Jonathan Whirdict?" Ozpin asked the important question.

"I don't know, but these name changes are weird." Coco added her two cents in.

 _TEN YEARS LATER_

 **The scene opened up to Yang at an office, bored out of her mind as she was just playing around on her computer. Things had slown down in her life. She had just broken up with her boyfriend. She was living with Ruby and Blake. Honestly, things weren't as fun ever since she graduated high school.**

 **Speaking of which.**

" **Beacon High ten year reunion? Nah, fuck dat." Yang said as she rejected the invite.**

 **Ba bing!**

 **Suddenly she saw a friend request.**

" **Huh?" She clicked on it.**

"Yang looks exactly the same." Ruby pointed out she didn't seem to age much.

"I should only be 28." Yang said as it wasn't uncommon to still look young.

"Soooo, we all still seem to be friends." Ruby said although for some reason Weiss wasn't there except for the scene in the beginning.

" **Jaune Arc?" She saw a profile with no picture.**

 **She clicked on the interests to see he had three.**

 **Pumpkin Petes Cereal, Guns, and Unicorns.**

"Huh….Vomit boy likes unicorns…" Yang wasn't expecting that.

"Unicorns are awesome!" Nora said in defense.

"Yeah, they're horses that can stab people!" Ruby pointed out.

"…I think they're pretty….you both are too gruesome." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Kids…." Goodwitch said.

"… **.Eh, why not." Yang accepted the friend request.**

 **And all of a sudden the phone started ringing.**

"Okay now that's creepy." Yang was freaked out.

"Why would Jaune contact Yang after ten years?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, why isn't he using his face in his facebook picture?"

"Why does he like unicorns?"

Everyone had questions.

" **Hey Yang, Are you feeling alright?" Ruby asked her sister as she was baking with Blake.**

" **I told you Rubes, I'm fine." Yang knew her little sister was worried about her since the breakup.**

" **I'm just saying, it was a bad breakup, you were together for three years."**

" **And all those years, I didn't know he was gay."**

"PFFFFT HA HA HA HA!" Qrow started laughing.

"Yang dated a gay guy?"

"Why did he date her if he was gay?"

"Because I'm that hot?"

"Obviously not hot enough to make him straight."

"Ouch."

" **Look, I'm just calling to let you know, Blake's little brother Sun is coming to stay with us for a few days because he's visiting."**

" **Oh wow, Little sun is here?" Yang remembered that boy.**

 **Blake's kid brother, cutest sweetest monkey boy you would ever meet.**

" **Yaaannng, my brother is 24 now, besides you haven't seen him since high school, he's changed quite a bit." Blake giggled.**

" **Awwww, he'll always be little sun to me." She giggled.**

" **Anyways, Yang, we were hoping you could join us for dinner tonight?" Ruby asked trying to get her sister to open up more.**

 **All of a sudden she looked at the screen.**

 _ **HEY!**_

 _ **HOW ARE THINGS?!**_

 _ **IN TOWN FOR REUNION!**_

 _ **LETS GET DRINKS GUUUUURRRRRLLLLL!**_

 **Yang was rather confused at the guy messaging her.**

 _ **Uhm…who is this?**_

 **She sent back and immediately got a response.**

 _ **Oh right! Sorry its Jonathan Whirdict from high school! Changed my name to Jaune Arc! Cool huh! Qrow's bar 6:00 PM! Don't be late.**_

" **Oh my god!" Yang said to herself as she couldn't believe it.**

" **Yang?"**

" **Sorry, made plans…"**

" **With who?"**

" **Jaune Arc?"**

" **Jaune Arc? Who is that?"**

" **Well uhm, remember Jonathan Whirdict from high school?"**

" **Nope…"**

" **The kid who tried to sing along to This will be the day by Casey Williams but stumbled and sort of head bopped until he got off stage?"**

" **Uhhh."**

" **The guy who got beat up by Coco for accidentally spilling coffee on her dress at homecoming until she felt bad for beating him up and bought him a new wardrobe in exchange?"**

" **Doesn't ring a bell."**

" **The guy who got thrown into the school gym butt ass naked!"**

" **Oh my god! Jonathan! Oh poor guy, I had completely forgotten about him, why didn't you start with that."**

" **Well….because I thought that was mean."**

"Good to see this Yang doesn't like bullies." Ruby was glad to see she hadn't changed much.

 **The scene changed to Yang at Qrow's bar.**

" **Oh man I don't know how I feel about."**

" **YANG!" Suddenly she felt two large hands clap her on the back.**

" **WOOOAAAHH!" She jumped intoa a kung fu stance.**

" **Back off man!"**

" **Woah woah woah! Yang! It's me Jaune!"**

" **Huh?" She took a look at the man.**

 **And he looked like a greek god with his muscles, his chiseled jawline, and his long flowing blond hair.**

" **Uh…sorry do I know you?"**

"Oh my god! Jaune got hot again!" Pyrrha stood up as everyone looked at him.

"Damn! He must have lost like three hundred pounds!" Nora said as she couldn't believe that was the fat kid they saw previously.

" **Do you know me, Jonathan Whirdict! From High school!" He said as Yang' eyes widened.**

" **Are you….WHAT?!"**

 **She crossed her arms in disbelief.**

" **You're Jonathan?!"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **Are you…..oh my god…You…..YOU LOST SO MUCH WEIGHT!" She said as she couldn't find any hint of a gut on him.**

 **She gave him a playful punch to the gut.**

" **Ouch! Dang got some rock hard abs under there too man!"**

"Dang, he looks great!" Everyone was fawning over Jaune now.

Qrow however was feeling inadequate now that the fat kid from high school looked better than him.

Like much better….handsome too….like he felt like he was turning gay.

It was a good thing they were seeing Jaune and not a 6'5'' muscular Samoan guy with tattoos, otherwise there was no doubt there would be panties dropping in the crowd.

Because honestly, if you don't like the rock, then screw you.

" **Nah you look great Yang! You haven't changed since high school! You're sexy as dick right now!" At that Yang froze up.**

" **You….don't say that to anyone out loud man…" She said as she felt a bit awkward.**

"Yeah I agree, that's a bit weird…." Yang said as she had never heard that before.

"Is Jaune gay?"

"I don't think so." Ruby said as she wasn't getting that feeling.

"But why would a guy use the phrase 'sexy as dick' if he didn't find dick sexy?"

"Its just an expression Nora, guys are weirdos."

"Okay…." Even Pyrrha seemed weirded out by this.

" **Hey! Lets get hammered!"**

"Now that I can drink to!" If you need a sentence to tell you who said this, you probably also snorted paint thinner as a kid.

" **Uh I got work in the mo-**

" **NAH! I'm buying come on!" Jaune picked her up and carried her.**

" **Oh shit..Goliath size guy…" Yang said as she ahd never met a man this big.**

 **Soon afterwards, Yang was drinking a strawberry sunrise and looking at Jaune.**

" **I'm sorry, I just can't believe this! You used to be Fat Jonny!" Jaune just smiled.**

" **What did you do?" She had to hear this.**

" **I just did one small thing?"**

" **Oh like what? Yoga? Ketogenic diet?"**

" **I worked out six hours a day, every day for the past ten years straight."**

"Holy shit, no wonder he's so massive." Pyrrha knew that explained his muscularity.

"Six hours a day every day? Dang, he must be a professional wrestler or something." Nora said as she couldn't believe anyone would work out for six hours a day.

"So that's what I got to do to get that bod?" Qrow looked at his arms and then his flask.

"Nah fuck dat."

" **Oh wow…." Damn he must have been dedicated.**

" **I mean anyone could do it right?" He asked confused.**

"Nuh uh! No way anyone can do that! That's some serious work there!" Ruby said as she couldn't imagine working out for six hours a day EVERY day.

"Yeah, it definitely paid off, look at his body!" Blake was getting slightly turned on.

"I saw him first." Pyrrha said as she pushed Blake to the side.

" **Heeeeyy, I'll be your server, my names Pyrrha! If you need anything, feel free to ask." She said as she looked over Jaune.**

" **And I mean….anything." She said with a sultry tone.**

"Woah! P money going for the kill!" Yang howled in laughter.

"That's not me!" She said as she had never been so bold with Jaune.

"This you seems a lot more confident in her approaches." Ruby kind of wanted to see where this went.

" **Okie dokie." Jaune said as Pyrrha giggled.**

 **He took off his jacket for both Yang and Pyrrha to stare at.**

 **It wasn't just his bulging muscles, it was also the fact that on his shirt….**

 **Was a unicorn.**

"What the? Is he wearing a My little unicorn shirt?" Yang tried to get a closer look.

"I don't think so, that looks nothing like the ones on that show." Ruby said as the design was different.

"It still looks kind of….gay…." Qrow said as he was certain Jaune was gay in this.

"Hey! Unicorns are still horses that can stab people!" Nora defended fearless leader.

"….Weird." Ren said simply.

" **Oooh, you're so cute….I think unicorns are sexy!" Pyrrha said as she pinched Jaunes cheek and walked off.**

" **Wow, what a nice girl!" Jaune said as he was oblivious to what happened.**

" **Does that happen to you a lot?" Yang asked as she couldn't believe Jaune was this dense.**

" **Yeah, but nah, she doesn't interest me. Theres only one girl I was ever interested in….and she's not here…"**

"…Ouch…." Pyrrha felt a little hurt at that.

"Damn, well, at least he's honest." Yang even felt that one in her soul.

"So cold…." Even Glynda felt bad at that.

"Come on guys its alright! Pyrrha ends up with Jaune in some of these universes, now its just another girls turn!"

" **Anyways, I got to go pee pee really quick."**

"….Did…did he really say pee pee?" Yang asked.

"Why does he talk like a kid?" Nora asked.

"Hehe, Pee pee." Qrow laughed drunkenly.

"Mr. Arc seems rather childish in this." Glynda while she admired his physique did not necessarily like how childish he was.

" **Yeah sure." Yang said as Jaune walked to the bathroom.**

" **Goddam, run into a guy after ten years, he's hot as fuck, built like a god, and yet has no interest in me other than as a friend." Yang picked up the fact that Jaune didn't invite her out because he had a romantic interest in her.**

 **Instead he seemed more interested in becomign her friend.**

 **All of a sudden she saw a few guys steal Jaune's chair.**

" **Hey! My friend is sitting there!" She stood up.**

" **Not anymore goldilocks!" The man taunted.**

"….Goldilocks…." Yang HATED that nickname.

"Oh boy, he dead." Ruby knew this was going to end badly.

"Huh, so Neptune is a bad guy in this." Weiss spoke up as she recognied it was Neptune, just even douchier.

" **Whats the matter?" Jaune asked as he walked back.**

" **Nothings wrong Jaune, just going to teach this guy a lesson." Yang said as three more guys came up behind him who were all bigger than her.**

" **You might want to get out of here Blondie, you and your musclebound dickhead boyfriend can go fuck each other in the parking lot."**

"OH NOW HE'S DEAD!" Yang did not like that kind of talk.

"Easy Yang…" Ruby said as they didn't need to punch the tv.

" **Hey language!" Jaune scolded.**

"…..Goddammit Vomit boy…." And just like that Yang's anger subsided at Jaune being childish again.

" **I don't like that tone you're taking, so no I cannot go and fuck anyone in the parking lot in good conscious."**

" **Yeah! Wait, what?!" Yang gave him a weird look.**

" **Look Gym rat, its us four against you, you might want to back off with those Cabana boy muscles." The man pushed Jaune.**

" **Hey Jaune…lets just go…" Yang said as she remembered Jaune was super sensitive.**

" **Yang, I can't let this stand." He said as he stood up to them.**

" **So we doing this gym rat?"**

" **Yes, but before we do…there's one thing you should know about me…"**

" **What?"**

 **He took a shot and swallowed it in a calm and relaxed manner.**

" **I don't like bullies."**

"Do you think Jaune can fight?" Pyrrha was a bit worried, those were some big guys.

"I don't know. He seemed so scared as a kid…" Yang remembered seeing the high school scene.

"But he did work out a lot right?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, all those muscles won't do him any good if he can't land a hit." Blake said.

"But if he does land a hit?"

"It will hurt like a bitch."

 **Neptune went for a punch and Jaune immediately caught it and headbutted him.**

" **Oh shit!" Yang said as she wasn't expecting that.**

 **Jaune then uppercutted Neptune, And threw him into the wall. Neptunes tall friend tried to punch him, but Jaune responded by landing a spinning heel kick to his temple, which knocked him out cold almost immediately.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang said as Jaune was a bad ass.

"Damn! Look at him go!" Nora was impressed.

"He just knocked Neptune out like he was nothing!" Ruby couldn't believe it.

"What did he do? Join the military?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe."

 **Jaune caught a gun that Neptune tried to pull out, and emptied the revolvers contents onto the table as Yang looked dumbfounded.**

" **Lets go Yang, toodles everyone!" He said cheerfully as Yang just followed too dumbfounded to believe what just happened.**

" **Oh my god….." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her legs together.**

" **I hope he likes redheads."**

"Daaaaammmmmnnn P-Money, you thirsty!" Yang laughed.

"SHUT UP YANG!"


	18. I'm Your Huckleberry

**God Jul everyone! And anyways, so I wanted to get a quick chapter out for this. Some of you may get the reference, others may not. But after this, you'll probably wanna actually go and watch it.**

 **If you don't know the movie, just type in the chapters name into youtube, you'll find out really soon.**

* * *

"Well, I would say the last few realities have been rather pleasant." Glynda admitted that she was liking them so far.

"I agree, instead of seeing death, we actually get a few laughs." Pyrrha said as Ruby was getting worried.

"But it also has me worried…" She said as everyone looked at her.

"Usually, the guy who brought us here gives us a break in between horrible realities, so chances are we may see another dark one soon." Ruby said as she wasn't looking forward to that.

"Yes, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

 **The scene opened to Cardin leaning against a tree, dressed in a western duster with a black stetson. He was staring down at his pocketwatch as he was wondering where that guy had gone off to.**

"Oh hey its Cardin!" Ruby said as he looked different.

"Huh, he's got a bit of a beard growing in." Yang said as it actually looked good on him.

"Who is he waiting for?" Goodwitch asked.

"And why is he dressed like that?" Blake was wondering.

"Isn't it obvious? This universe has them at a different time, most likely in Vacuo where gunfights are common."

"What makes you think a gunfight is going to happen?" Pyrrha asked.

"Simple, look at his revolver." Weiss pointed out.

 **Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the distance. He turned his head to see a figure coming down the path.**

" **Welllll…" Cardin seemed pleased to see this figure.**

" **I didn't think you had it in you!" He said as he took a few steps forward.**

" **I'm your huckleberry…." A voice said as the man stepped from the shadows.**

 **Revealing Jaune Arc in a tailored suit, duster, and a black stetson. With a mustache and pale face.**

 **He blew smoke out of his nose as he finished taking a drag from his cigarette.**

 **Cardin froze as he realized who this was.**

"Woah, he looks good in that." Yang was being honest.

"The mustache is new." Pyrrha had to admit, it didn't look too bad.

"Whats a huckleberry?" Nora honestly didn't know.

"I think it means he's the right man for the job?" Weiss suggested even though she wasn't entirely sure.

"What business does he have with Cardin?" Ren asked as he had a bad feeling about this.

" **Why Cardin Winchester, you look like someone stepped over your grave." Jaune said as he took another drag.**

"… **.The fight's not with you Arc." Cardin honestly knew he couldn't face this guy.**

" **I beg to differ, we started a game we never got to finish, played for blood remember?" Jaune coughed a bit as he held a hankerchief to his mouth.**

"… **..I was just playing around…" Cardin was being honest.**

 **Only to see Jaune's face go dark.**

 **"I wasn't…." He glared.**

"….Shit….this vomit boy looks intense…" Yang said as they appeared to be sizing each other up.

"Why does Cardin look so afraid of Jaune? I mean, I get that it looks like a fight is about to break out, but when our Jaune first met Cardin, it was the other way around." Ruby said as this was kind of different.

"Remember Ruby, different universes, this Jaune probably has a reputation." Weiss reminded her.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Pyrrha said as honest as could be.

" **And this time….." Jaune threw his coat back.**

" **Legal." Revealing the Vacuao marshall badge.**

 **Cardin realized he couldn't get out of this, so he decided 'the hell with it.'**

" **Alright Jauney boy…lets do it…" Cardin said as the two started circling each other.**

 **Jaune was taking drags from his cigarette with his hand not too far from his revolver.**

"What is he doing?! He's going to get hurt!" Ruby said with worry for Jaune.

"Ruby, calm down, I'm pretty sure Jaune wouldn't get into this situation if he wasn't confident in his abilities…" Yang was a bit worried though.

"Yang…he got into beacon with not a lot of training…." Weiss pointed out.

"….Different reality!" She said as Pyrrha and the rest of he team were on the edge of their seats.

"But remember, this Jaune actually seemed to someone Cardin was afraid of." Blake pointed out as she had been carefully analyzing the situation.

 **Jaune never took his eyes off Cardin as he took one last drag from his cigarette and held it in front of him.**

" **Say when." He said as he still and quite a bit of cigarette to finish and wasn't about to throw it away. And Cardin was looking for the perfect oppurtunity.**

 **He cheated a little bit, even before Jaune had shown up, he already had his revolver loosened from the clasp that held it in place when he rode, he was expecting to get into a fight. But he was expecting it to be with Lie Ren, not Jaune Arc. Good thing he did, he would need all the extra advantages he could get.**

"…." The audience was silent as they waited to see what would happen.

 **Cardin swiftly drew his gun and cocked the lever back.**

 **But Jaune within a split second had pulled his gun, cocked it at the same time. And fired off a round, all while never dropping his cigarette.**

 **BOOM!**

 **Cardin's hat flew off as a round entered into the right part of his skull.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang said as that was fast.

"No mercy at all!" Weiss was shocked at how cold and fast Jaune was.

"Did you see how fast he drew that?" Ruby had seen some fast hands, but that was some next level shit.

Ozpin and Glynda had known about Jaune and Cardin not getting along too well in school, but to see an alternate reality where Jaune KILLED Cardin, it was hard to see.

" **Come on!" Jaune yelled as he put his cigarette in his mouth as Cardin was somehow still alive.**

 **"Gurg…gah…" Cardin couldn't even speak, but somehow his grip on his gun was still tight.**

" **COME ON!" Jaune yelled as he held his fists up in front of him.**

 **Cardin let a round go off as he couldn't even raise his gun up to shoot at Jaune. Despite the fact that with his last moments, he was trying to shoot the famous gunslinger.**

" **You're no daisy!" Jaune taunted as Cardin fell to the ground.**

" **You're no daisy at all!" jaune taunted one last time.**

 **Cardin drew his last breath, six gun still in hand as Jaune finishedhis cigarette and threw it away.**

" **Poor soul…" he said as he put something on his body.**

" **You were just too high strung."**

Everyone was speechless over what they just saw. Was Jaune a villian? Was he the good guy? They weren't sure. He definitely seemed sinister. But at the same time, Cardin did mention something about the fight being with Ren. So did Jaune step up in his place? What was going on?

They felt like they were missing out on a great viewing experience.

 **Suddenly Jaune turned to see Ren run out of the woods, dressed in similar clothes, with a six gun in hand. He looked stunned as he saw Cardin Winchester dead on the ground.**

"Woah, Ren…you look good in that too…" Nora was surprised to see the boy from Kuroyuri dressed like a lawman from Vacuo. It was kind of…hot.

"Uh thanks." He too was surprised at what was going on.

 **Ren ran over not knowing what had happened.**

" **I'm afraid the strain was more than he could bear." Jaune said as he lit a new cigarette.**

 **Ren was stunned, he had no idea what had happened. But Jaune and him were going to have a long talk.**


End file.
